Grand Master Dashi's Daughter
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: What would happen if Grand Master Dashi met Moon Kingdom Queen Serenity? What happens if Dashi's Princess Serenity's father? In this story, Dojo finds a hidden scroll of a long forgotten Shen Gong Wu, and the Xiaolin monks are trying to find it. But wait! They need to first find Dashi's daughter? Dojo, why didn't you tell us! You forgot? - A Raimundo/Usagi pairing -
1. The History Of A Beginning

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

AN: I came up with another crossover fanfic with the anime show Sailor Moon and the cartoon show Xiaolin Showdown! ㅋㅋ I think that crossovers are easier to write for me than coming up with a same show fanfic. ^^; Maybe one day I'll try, but for now… Let's get on with this fanfic! 8D

* * *

Everyone knows the story. There are monks and Xiaolin warriors that train to become a grand master and protect magical, mystical artifacts called Shen Gong Wu. There was a great grand master named Dashi who created the Shen Gong Wu and fought the evil force called the Heylin side. There was also a great Xiaolin showdown between Grand Master Dashi and the evil sorceress named Wuya, and that Dashi won the showdown and hid all of his created Shen Gong Wu. However, what people didn't know was that before defeating Wuya, Dashi had a visitor from a magical kingdom that LIVED on the Moon and fell in love with said visitor. And that's where the story starts…

_**\- NIGHT: Xiaolin Monk's Temple –**_

"Dashi," cried out a small green dragon.

"Dojo," said a male voice, "What's wrong?"

"S-Something's happening at the temple's ground," said Dojo as he slithered into the room.

"Is it Wuya and the Heylin side," asked the now-named Dashi.

"I'm not sure," said Dojo.

"Then, let's go see, but cautiously," said Dashi.

With Dojo on his shoulders, Dashi ran out to the temple's ground to see something mystical. He knew that it wasn't the work of any of his Shen Gong Wu, which was safely locked in the vault underneath the temple, but he couldn't explain what was happening. In the middle of the temple's ground, there was a silvery light that appeared to be coming from the moon? of all things as Dashi and Dojo watched on. Sure, Dashi SHOULD have called in the other monks, but since he's a grand master, Dashi believed that he could handle whatever or whoever came out. What he did not expect though was a woman emerging from the silvery light who had silver hair that were up in twin balls on her head and cascaded down as pigtails. The downside to watching from behind a wall was that Dashi couldn't see her face. "Who is she," whispered Dojo.

"I'm not too sure," whispered Dashi, "But, shall we greet her?"

"W-What if she's a witch like that ugly Wuya," whispered back Dojo.

"Don't be silly," whispered Dashi as he walked slowly towards the woman.

Dashi never saw anyone like this on Earth and was curious as to whom this mysterious woman was. As he made his presence known, the woman turned to see who was creeping up on her, something in her hand at the ready. Dashi's breath was taken away when he saw silvery lavender eyes looking him with defiant and at-the-ready battle confidences that he only saw in the monks that were and still are training to protect the Shen Gong Wu from the Heylin side. What was peculiar about her though was the golden upturn crescent moon on her forehead. "Who are you," asked the female softly, but weary.

"I should be asking you that," said Dashi, "But, I am Dashi from this Xiaolin temple. And you are?"

"My name is Princess Serenity IV," said the now-known Serenity.

"The Fourth," asked Dashi.

"Yes," said Serenity, "My name has been passed down from my family for generations. May I know where I am?"

"You are in Chi-," started Dashi before being interrupted.

"Dashi," cried out Dojo, "You can't tell her where we actually live! What if she's from the Heylin side?!"

"Heylin," asked Serenity with a tilt of her head.

"The Heylin side is a force of evil that has been trying to take over the world," explained Dashi, "But with the Shen Gong Wu that I created, the balance of good and evil prevails as the Xiaolin warriors, such as me, guard the Wu."

"Evil," exclaimed Serenity, "Does this mean that this Heylin side is the Negaverse?"

"Negaverse," echoed Dojo and Dashi.

"Never heard this so-called Negaverse," said Dashi.

Serenity sighed as she sat on the ground. Looking at Dashi and Dojo, Serenity told the two all about the Negaverse, a name for something called the Dark Kingdom, and Queen Metaria, a malignant woman who wanted to conquer the universe. She then explained that the Negaverse resided somewhere on this planet… on Earth. Dashi, not knowing what to say, was thankful that Dojo was with him. Dojo freaked and asked why Serenity was even in so-called enemy territory. "My mother, Queen Serenity III, sent me down to try to find someone to help me train," said Serenity with a small blush, "I need to train my body and soul before I can help my mother and take on the mantel as Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

"It must be fate then," said Dashi, "That you would land here. We monks can help you train in the Xiaolin warrior way to help you in body and soul. What do you think Dojo?"

"Fine," said Dojo, "But she better not snack on my egg rolls!"

"Then, Serenity," said Dashi, "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple!"

_**\- A Few Years Later –**_

True to Dashi's word, he, along with his Xiaolin allies, Chase Young and Monk Guan, trained Serenity to be ready for anything the Negaverse would throw at her when she returned to her kingdom. The three taught her everything they knew, such as using a spear and going within her soul to call upon an element like they have. Serenity was a great asset when they were off fighting the Heylin side and protecting the Shen Gong Wu. But, in those training years and helping to defeat Wuya's minions, Serenity and Dashi grew closer together and fell in love. Chase and Guan would often find the two sitting underneath a tree, Dashi's head on Serenity's lap, and would tease them about it. Yet, it was one night that everything changed…

"Dashi," said Serenity sadly.

"Yes, 'Renity," asked Dashi.

"My mother has called me back to the Moon to finally end Queen Metaria's rein," said Serenity.

"When would you be going," asked Dashi sadly.

"Soon," said Serenity.

"I wish you good luck, my love," said Dashi, "And… I have something for you."

Serenity watched as Dashi grabbed a box and held it out to her. Curious, Serenity opened the box to find a large Silver crystal that glowed in all the rainbow colors. Serenity, surprised to see something so beautiful, looked at Dashi. Dashi sheepishly told her that he made it… a Shen Gong Wu… that would help her in the defeat of Queen Metaria. Dashi also told Serenity that this particular Shen Gong Wu will NOT be in the scrolls for future generations to guard and protect because he knew that it would be safe in her hands… on the Moon. Teary eyed, Serenity hugged Dashi in thanks, along with a quick kiss to the lips. "T-This is," said Serenity, "The BEST gift that you ever gave me, love."

"What," said Dashi jokingly, "A bouquet of your favorite flowers and dates to the village isn't enough?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," said a blushing Serenity.

"Is it time," asked Dojo who popped out from behind the wall.

"I gave her the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo," said Dashi as Serenity let Dojo see it.

"Wow," said Dojo, "Your best yet!"

"Hardy har har," said Dashi.

"But," said Dojo who ignored Dashi's deadpanned look, "I wasn't talking about that!"

Serenity was about to ask Dojo what he meant when she saw Dashi get on one knee. Serenity, who after years of finally getting familiar with Earth's customs, looked at Dashi in shock. She thought that the Shen Gong Wu would be enough, but apparently, Dashi had something ELSE planned. With Dojo looking on to preserve the memory, Dashi proposed to Serenity with a simple gold band, the same gold color that was her crescent mark. Serenity smiled with tears streaming down her face and nodded her head in acceptance. "Yes," cheered Dojo, "I'm going to be the BEST babysitter ever!"

"Dojo," warned Dashi.

"What," said Dojo, "I am an excellent care giver."

"Thank you," said Serenity who winked at Dashi, "We'll call on you, Dojo, if we ever have children."

"That's all I'm asking," said Dojo who smiled as Dashi kissed his now fiancée.

_**\- Another Few Years Later –**_

"Why did I say that I would watch over their kid," groaned Dojo.

Yes, Dojo was groaning. When Serenity left, something was missing from Dashi's heart, but his hope never faltered in seeing his love again. It was just another night that Serenity came back with an entourage called the Senshi. It was the same as how Serenity first landed at the Xiaolin temple and the Senshi were ready to help get their wedding together. Another year passed after Dashi and Serenity's wedding, with his two allies/friends as best men, and in this year, Serenity gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who had hair like spun gold, named Princess Serenity V. For now, Serenity IV and Serenity V were visiting Dashi at the Xiaolin temple due to the fact that Dashi still had a duty to protect the Shen Gong Wu from the Heylin side. But right now, Dojo was watching over Serenity V while her parents were out on a date. "You just had to spit up the food," said Dojo while Serenity giggled in delight.

"Who spit up food," asked Dashi as he and 'Renity came in.

"Your baby, that's who," said Dojo, "Now, I can never eat peas ever again. Oh, the travesty!"

"Peas isn't your favorite vegetable though," said 'Renity.

"Yeah," said Dojo, "But I…"

Suddenly, tremors could be felt all over the Xiaolin temple as Serenity V started to cry. 'Renity grabbed onto her baby girl as she looked at Dashi worriedly. Dashi, meanwhile, looked out the window to see Wuya and her minions just outside the Xiaolin temple. 'Renity looked as well, but because one of them had to protect the baby, Dashi kissed Serenity on the lips and kissed his daughter on the forehead before heading out to finally confront Wuya. 'Renity watched helplessly as Dojo protected her and their daughter. It wasn't long until Wuya was trapped in a wooden puzzle box by Dashi. Seeing the defeat, all three rushed out to congratulate Dashi only to realize that he had too many wounds that not even 'Renity's Shen Gong Wu could cure unless she too died instead. "Dashi," cried Serenity.

"Sorry, dear," said a wincing Dashi, "But, I guess this is it for me…"

"No," moaned a sad Serenity.

"D-Dojo," said Dashi as he winced, "P-Please hide all of the Shen G-Gong Wu around the w-world. W-We need to keep t-the balance of the good and e-evil."

"Y-You got it, Dashi," said a teary Dojo.

"A-And 'R-Renity," said Dashi as he looked at his wife, "K-Keep that S-Shen Gong Wu safe. A-Also tell R-Rena all about m-me."

Serenity only nodded as Dashi smiled. He couldn't be with his family, but he knew that he would see them again. Serenity, meanwhile, was cursing in her head. If she just mastered the so-called Shen Gong Wu, Dashi wouldn't be here in front of them, dying. Serenity gave one final kiss on Dashi's lips before disappearing with their daughter, never to be seen again.

_**\- Sixteen Years After Dashi's Fateful Death –**_

"No," cried Serenity IV, "Serenity!"

True to her words, Serenity always told amazing stories about Dashi and Dojo to her daughter, but always forbade her to go down to Earth. She couldn't bear it if her daughter died the same way as her father if she went. Serenity never really got over her first love as she reigned over the Silver Millennium with something lost in her eyes. Though, it wasn't long that she FINALLY mastered the Wu that Dashi had given her on the same night he proposed and imbedded the Wu with Moon magic. But, tragedy had to strike once more. Serenity IV, in her foolishness to gain some sort of peace with Earth, engaged her daughter to the Prince of Earth from the other side of the Xiaolin temple. With this engagement came the face of the evil Queen Beryl due to her jealousy in not having the Earth Prince for herself. Looking around, Serenity IV saw her home ruined and her daughter struck down by black lightning. "This is all my fault," cried Serenity IV.

"Your majesty," called out two voices, one female and one male.

"Artemis," said Serenity sadly as she saw two talking cats running up to her, "Luna."

"My queen," said Artemis as he looked in Serenity's hand, "What are you doing?"

"Using the Silver Imperium Crystal," said Serenity who finally said the Wu's name.

"Queen Serenity, don't," cried Luna, "If you use the full power of the Silver Crystal, you'll die!"

"If only I had this to help you, Dashi," murmured Serenity before calling out, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

A bright light shone brightly at Queen Beryl and her army. Gasping in surprise, the evil that destroyed Serenity's home was imprisoned. Falling onto a broken pillar, Serenity winced as she felt all her energy giving out. She knew that her time has come and that she would now be reunited with her Dashi. Looking at Artemis and Luna, Serenity started to tell them of her plan. "Luna, Artemis," said Serenity softly, "The Silver Crystal was given to me by my dear beloved Dashi. With it, it can bring peace into the world when used by someone with a pure heart. But, when it is used by someone with an evil heart, it immediately becomes a frightening weapon."

"Queen Serenity," said Luna, "Please don't talk anymore."

"With the power of the Silver Crystal, I was able to seal away Metaria," said Queen Serenity, "Just like my dear Dashi did with Wuya. However, there's no telling when she'll return once again. Yet, by imbedding Moon magic, I was able to use the Wu with the Moon Wand. And… only those with the Moon royal blood are able to use it. So, in the future, if Metaria is able to break free from her imprisonment, please, you two, entrust this stick to my daughter so that she can protect this piece of the world."

"Yes, Queen Serenity," said Artemis and Luna.

"Daughter," said Serenity to herself, "May your new life on Earth be filled with love, kindness, and hope with your Sailor Guardians."

With the last of her energy, she made the Wu rise up into the air and separated into seven rainbow crystals so that when the seven combined together, it will revert back into a Shen Gong Wu. But, before separating, Serenity encased Serenity V and the Sailor Guardians in bubbles that also floated them all fifteen hundred years into the future. With the last of her breath, Serenity smiled as she saw Dashi welcoming her with open arms as both watched their daughter and her protectors begin anew.

_**\- 1500 Years Later –**_

"Well," said Dojo as he looked at a long forgotten scroll that he found hidden within Dashi's statue, "This just got interesting."

* * *

AN: And THAT is the prologue! 8D I hope that I did it justice in combining Xiaolin Showdown and Sailor Moon. This will be my first ever Xiaolin Showdown fanfic! Whee~! And for the Silver Imperium Crystal? If good uses it, good things happen. If bad people use it, destruction and mayhem. Just like with the Shen Gong Wu. ㅋㅋ So! I made it into a Wu that Serenity used Moon magic to control it. XD The Wu will act like the Silver Crystal in the Sailor Moon series. :3 As for the name _Metaria_, that's how you sound it out in Japanese for Metalia, since... you know... there is no _**L**_ sound in the Japanese language. ^^ I hope you like this prologue and hopefully, the plot is interesting to you all. See you whenever I have time to update this fanfic due to a second part-time job (in a school) starting up again. XP Peace out!

* * *

Official Pairing In The Story: Raimundo & Usagi


	2. Alert! Mysterious Shen Gong Wu Active!

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Hey kids," said Dojo, "I found something!"

"Can it wait," asked a yawning black haired girl.

"Yeah," said a boy with a cowboy hat, "I reckon that we should eat breakfast before ya'll tell us what's up, Dojo."

Dojo huffed as he held some scrolls that he found from cleaning up the room where Dashi's statue was. If the kids didn't want to know about this mysterious Shen Gong Wu that WASN'T in the old scrolls, then he wouldn't say anything. Just thinking about this particular one brought back memories of happier times with Dashi and to the extent, Serenity IV, until that fateful day. Turning his back onto the two teens while two more entered the room, he suppressed a shudder from trying to not cry as he slithered away into the scroll room to put away what he found. "What's up with Dojo," asked a brown haired boy as he watched Dojo go away.

"Oh, I don't really know," said a still yawning girl.

"He was tryin' ta tell us all somethin', that's for sure," said the cowboy as he dug into some breakfast.

The two teens that just arrived shrugged and sat with their fellow comrades and friends as they dug into breakfast. Maybe they will get to know what Dojo was about to say to the black haired girl and the cowboy.

_**\- With Dojo –**_

"Oh, Serenity, why didn't you come back down with baby Serena," asked Dojo who looked out the window at the bright sky.

Dojo was in the room full of scrolls. He had forgotten that Dashi had given Serenity IV a Shen Gong Wu that only she knew the FULL properties of as an engagement gift. But, according to Dashi's secret scroll, the Wu was very powerful and if it fell into the wrong hands… Dojo shivered just thinking about that particular Wu. He never complained about Dashi not wanting everyone to know about that Wu, but it would have been nice to know if Serenity V grew up into a brave young girl just like her mother and father. "I just wished I knew what happened to them," said Dojo to himself.

"What happened to whom," asked someone from behind Dojo.

"Now, you guys want to hear what I have to say," asked a frustrated Dojo.

"Sorry, Dojo," said the female, "But, you have to admit that we weren't really awake to listen."

"But, now we are Dojo," said the brown haired boy, "So, what's up?"

"Well…," said Dojo before he was interrupted by the last of the teens living in the temple.

"Look," exclaimed a bald-headed boy, "A scroll is glowing!"

Everyone turned to see what the teen was pointing to when they, besides Dojo, have never seen before. Each teen looked in awe that instead of the same gold glow they saw from the Shen Gong Wu scroll, this glow was silver in color. Dojo paled as he saw the indication of what that meant. Even though the glow from the scroll was different, he knew that the particular Wu in the hands of his dear friend, Serenity IV, was active. Grabbing the scroll he JUST put away, Dojo opened up the scroll again as the teens gathered around the dragon. "It's a Shen Gong Wu," asked the confused girl.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal," asked the confused bald boy, "I have never heard of this Wu before. And, I have memorized all the Wu that has ever made!"

"The Silver Imperium Crystal," said the brown haired boy as he read on while ignoring the bald boy, "Is the hidden Shen Gong Wu that was gifted by Dashi himself to his beloved Serenity IV and is the ONLY Wu that was imbedded by Moon magic. This Wu has the power to create a beam of silver energy that either imprisons evil or destroys evil all together."

"Woo wee," said the cowboy, "That Wu sure is mighty useful."

"Yeah," said the girl, "Especially if we are going up against Hannibal Roy Bean, Chase Young, and Wuya."

"Oh yes," said the bald boy, "I most would love to use this particular Wu."

"But wait a darn fabbin' minute," said the cowboy, "Did the scroll say that the Wu was GIVEN to Dashi's lover?"

Dojo sighed as the scroll stopped glowing silver and faded everything into a blank state. He couldn't tell them where the Wu was because even HE didn't know where it was. Looking back at the Wu, a sudden memory came from Dojo…

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Dear Dojo," said a silvery female voice._

_ Dojo was lounging underneath the tree that was just outside the room where he watched Serenity V for the last time as a baby. He felt gloomy as fifteen years passed when he got to see Serenity V and babysit. Dashi and Serenity IV always told him he was great with baby Serenity. Just hearing Serenity IV's voice, Dojo shot up and looked around. In the moonlight, he saw a silvery glow as two people stepped out, pale and ghostly looking. "Serenity," cried Dojo as he ran to hug her, but fell through her, "Huh?"_

_ "Dojo, stop trying to hug us like you tried to do with me," sighed Dashi, "We're both… well… gone."_

_ "Gone," cried out Dojo, "B-But what about baby Serenity?!"_

_ "Dojo," said Serenity IV, "I have sent our baby daughter, along with the Shen Gong Wu, into the future."_

_ "W-Wha," startled Dojo, "What happened?"_

_ Here, Serenity IV told Dojo what had befell on her kingdom. The Dark Kingdom, the Negaverse, invaded the moon and with it, killed everyone besides Artemis, Luna, and her. Serenity told Dojo that with the power of the Shen Gong Wu, she was able to lock away the Negaverse and made a wish on the Wu to send Serenity V, her guardians, and the Wu into the future, for when the time came, Serenity V WILL be using the Wu to finally end the Negaverse. "And Dojo," said Serenity._

_ "Yes, 'Renity," said Dojo who was in tears._

_ "I am sorry to have left you alone all those years," said a regrettable Serenity, "But, I was so afraid that Serenity would die the same way Dashi did. I kept a lookout through my trusted guardian, Pluto, and she told me about all about this Hannibal Roy Bean and Chase Young. I think, in time, Chase WILL be cleansed by the power of this Wu, but only those of my blood and that of her lover can use it."_

_ "Should I be writing this down," asked Dojo._

_ "No," said Dashi, "I have already written a separate scroll for this Wu. It is YOUR duty to tell future Xiaolin warriors that this particular Wu cannot be used by them due to Moon magic. But, it doesn't mean that if it was stolen, evil cannot use it."_

_ "Great," groaned Dojo, "Why did you have to make this Wu anyways?"_

_ "You know why," said Dashi as he looked at Serenity with love._

_ "Ugh," groaned Dojo even more._

_ Serenity and Dashi laughed as Dojo whined that it would be a LONG time. Serenity said that she had faith in Dojo to remember this conversation. Dojo said back that he would try to remember as best as he could. Dashi and Serenity smiled at Dojo one final time as they disappeared in silver particles, telling Dojo that they will still keep watch over him and their beloved daughter. Dojo looked up into the night sky with tears in his eyes before slithering back into the temple._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Dojo," called out the brown haired boy.

"W-Wha," said a snapped out Dojo.

"You were out of it, partna," said the cowboy.

"Sorry," said Dojo, "A memory just popped up is all."

"So, you remember where we can find the Wu," asked the excited girl.

"Yeah, about that," said a sheepish Dojo, "Kimiko **looks at the girl** Raimundo **looks at the brown haired boy** Clay **looks at the cowboy before turning to the last** Omi, you can't use this Wu."

The four teens looked at Dojo in shock. They could use the other Shen Gong Wu no problem, but why is this Wu in particular different? Looking at Dojo expectantly, Dojo, in turn, looked kind of nervous. He never even told Master Fung about this Wu too, but since the Wu is now active, he best go and get Master Fung and tell him, along with the teens. "Let's get Master Fung first," said Dojo, "Even HE doesn't know about this Wu."

"That is a most excellent idea," said Omi.

"Wait," said Raimundo as he pointed, "Look!"

"It's glowing again," said Kimiko.

"Huh," said Dojo, "Must be glowing because the person who could **only use it** activated it."

"What," shouted the teens, "What do you mean by that?!"

Dojo never said anything as he slithered to get Master Fung, leaving four shocked and confused teens behind. They didn't have to wait any long as Dojo came back with a man in monk clothing and a gray mustache. Everyone took a seat around the table where one can study the scrolls and looked at Dojo expectantly. "Alright, gecko," said Raimundo as everyone was seated, "Master Fung is here. Now, talk."

"I am NOT a gecko," pouted Dojo.

"Dojo," said Master Fung, "I too wish to know what is going on."

"So, you all remember the story of how Dashi defeated Wuya," asked Dojo who received nods from everyone, "Well, there is a story that wasn't really in these ancient scrolls."

"What story," asked Kimiko.

"The story of the Dragon of Light," said Dojo.

"What," shouted every Xiaolin warrior as Master Fung's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, it all started…," started Dojo.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Dashi," cried out a small green dragon._

_ "Dojo," said a male voice, "What's wrong?"_

_ "S-Something's happening at the temple's ground," said Dojo as he slithered into the room._

_ "Is it Wuya and the Heylin side," asked the now-named Dashi._

_ "I'm not sure," said Dojo._

_ "Then, let's go see, but cautiously," said Dashi._

_ With Dojo on his shoulders, Dashi ran out to the temple's ground to see something mystical. He knew that it wasn't the work of any of his Shen Gong Wu, which was safely locked in the vault underneath the temple, but he couldn't explain what was happening. In the middle of the temple's ground, there was a silvery light that appeared to be coming from the moon? of all things as Dashi and Dojo watched on. Sure, Dashi SHOULD have called in the other monks, but since he's a grand master, Dashi believed that he could handle whatever or whoever came out. What he did not expect though was a woman emerging from the silvery light who had silver hair that were up in twin balls on her head and cascaded down as pigtails. The downside to watching from behind a wall was that Dashi couldn't see her face. "Who is she," whispered Dojo._

_ "I'm not too sure," whispered Dashi, "But, shall we greet her?"_

_ "W-What if she's a witch like that ugly Wuya," whispered back Dojo._

_ "Don't be silly," whispered Dashi as he walked slowly towards the woman._

_ Dashi never saw anyone like this on Earth and was curious as to whom this mysterious woman was. As he made his presence known, the woman turned to see who was creeping up on her, something in her hand at the ready. Dashi's breath was taken away when he saw silvery lavender eyes looking him with defiant and at-the-ready battle confidences that he only saw in the monks that were and still are training to protect the Shen Gong Wu from the Heylin side. What was peculiar about her though was the golden upturn crescent moon on her forehead. "Who are you," asked the female softly, but weary._

_ "I should be asking you that," said Dashi, "But, I am Dashi from this Xiaolin temple. And you are?"_

_ "My name is Princess Serenity IV," said the now-known Serenity._

_**\- End Flashback -**_

"Princess," cried out the Xiaolin warriors.

"Yes," said Dojo, "With Dashi, Chase Young, and Monk Guan's tutelage, Serenity became the first ever Dragon of Light, even though she couldn't stay at the temple long… because… you know… being the next queen and all for the Moon Kingdom. But, within time, Dashi fell in love with Serenity and finally, married her."

"That's all great and all," said Clay, "But what's that gotta do with the Wu, partna?"

"As the scroll said," stated Dojo, "It was a gift to Serenity on Dashi and Serenity's engagement day. Working with the Wu, Serenity imbedded her own special magic, Moon magic, into the Wu so that ONLY she would be able to use it."

"Sounds more like our Wudai weapons," said Raimundo, "You know, cause only we can use it?"

"True," said Kimiko as she had a thoughtful look, "So only those of this Serenity's blood can use it?"

"Yes," said Dojo, "But, the Wu shouldn't have activated unless…"

"Unless what," asked Raimundo.

"Unless her daughter is finally awaken all this time and using it," said Dojo.

The teens looked shocked because that means this person who has the special Wu was immortal like Chase Young and Monk Guan. As the teens sat down, Kimiko was the one who was still thinking on WHY **'Moon Kingdom'** sounded familiar to her. She took out her iPad and started to **'Moon Kingdom'**. Finally finding the answer, she exclaimed in shock. "What's up, Kimmy," asked Raimundo.

"Moon Kingdom was so familiar to me," said Kimiko, "And now I know why! It's part of a Japanese myth about the Moon Kingdom and how Queen Serenity sent her only daughter and her guardians to the future."

"Oh yeah," said Dojo, "Serenity DID tell me that she sent their daughter into the future, along with the Wu."

"And you didn't tell us this why," asked Clay who was still stun at all the information.

"I forgot," said Dojo who scratched behind his head.

The teens gathered around Kimiko as she read the old story of how the Moon Kingdom fell due to an evil called the Negaverse, or Dark Kingdom, by a Queen Beryl and Metaria. The others looked sad that even with the powerful Wu, Serenity died to save her daughter and her daughter's guards. Scrolling more on the iPad, Kimiko found articles of a 'Sailor Moon' and 'Sailor Senshi'. "Senshi," piped up Dojo.

"Yup," said Kimiko, "It says that Sailor Moon and her comrades have helped save Japan from evil Youma."

"Ooo," said Omi, "I wish to test my skills by fighting these Senshi!"

"Hm," said Dojo, "Never heard of a Sailor Moon, but Senshi are guardians to the Moon Kingdom. And not a good idea to go against a Senshi. They have planetary powers, such as the fire element of Mars and water element of Neptune."

"Aww," said Omi.

"So, if Senshi are active in Japan...," said Raimundo who started up the conversation again.

"Then, ya'll bet we can find Dashi's daughter there," said Clay.

"But, Japan is so big," groaned Kimiko, "And even if we head to the district with the most Senshi sighting, there's no way we can find Dashi's daughter or the Wu!"

"Then, I suggest that you just go to a Japanese school for a while to look for Dashi's daughter," said Master Fung, "Who knows? This girl may be the new Dragon of Light."

"School," cried out Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko in dismay while Omi sounded excited.

No one in the scroll room looked outside. For if they did, they would have seen a black crow spying on them and reporting whatever they discussed to the Heylin Prince, Chase Young.

_**\- Why The Scroll Glowed –**_

"Silver Imperium Crystal," murmured a female teen with long golden hair, "Please grant my wish. Let my friends and I return to our normal lives."

The Silver Crystal, aka the Shen Gong Wu, lit up in silver and pink as it engulfed the female, four other girls, and a male in the cold winter area. Lighting up again, the five girls and the male were safely in their own beds, memories erased on the final battle of the evil that destroyed the Moon Kingdom long ago. The Silver Crystal's light died as the wish was granted, but without taking the memories away from the six people.

* * *

AN: Yay! I had a hard time doing this chapter because I had to figure out how Dojo would have known about the Wu and everything else after Dashi and Serenity IV died. Guess the Xiaolin warriors are going to a Japanese school, probably Juuban High where Usagi is, and try to find this mysterious Wu before their enemies do. But! That means the Xiaolin warriors are also going to experience fighting alongside Usagi as Sailor Moon during the Ail and Ann era. (^_~) Hope I'm still making this interesting for everyone and the story is flowing nicely. Clay and Omi will be hard to write due to I don't know Texan phrases and mixing Omi's sayings are… yeah… XD Anyways, happy reading! ^^ There may be another chapter up sometime after this week before it is slowly… very slowly… updated due to jobs and life. XP


	3. Going To Japan & Literally Meeting Usagi

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

In a dark, cave-like citadel room, a male figure was standing near a pool of water, watching whatever his 'bird' saw at the Xiaolin temple. He could also hear what the Xiaolin warriors were talking about. When the warriors exclaimed something about school, the male closed the image as he took a bowl of some steaming-like liquid into his hands. Swishing it around, he took a drink and smirked. "It seems that my longtime friends, Serenity and Dashi, sent their daughter forward," said the male, "This seems interesting. I shall follow those Xiaolin warriors to find the daughter and get her on the Heylin side! **cue creepy evil laugh**"

_**\- With The Xiaolin Warriors –**_

"So, how are we going to go to school if only Kimmy here knows how to speak the language," asked Raimundo.

"Well, that's the thing," said Dojo, "Master Fung enrolled you all into a junior high school that has Kimiko the only one taking English class while the rest of you take supplementary Japanese class."

"I just can't believe the Funkster sent us to school of all things," moaned Raimundo, "But, that still doesn't answer my question about the language barrier."

"Suck it up, buckaroo," said Clay, "The faster we find Dashi's daughter, the faster we can protect her and the Wu before the Heylin side knows about her."

"Yeah, but…," trailed off Raimundo as he groaned about going to school **again**.

The Xiaolin warriors were all ready to go to Japan for the remainder of their time. Master Fung pulled some strings at a temple in Japan and got them all to still train their elemental powers while finding Dashi's mysterious daughter. They were still surprised to learn that Dashi had a wife and child before his demise after sealing Wuya into the puzzle box. Anyways, they all hopped on top of Dojo's back and off they went towards Japan. Kimiko was excited about visiting Japan again, especially her father, as she told them what to expect in Japan. During the ride, Raimundo was the first to still complain about going to school. "Raimundo, it is most honorable to go to school to learn," said Omi, "I am very excited to go."

"Why would you," muttered Raimundo.

"You never went to school, Omi," asked Clay.

"No," said Omi, "I have mostly stayed in the temple and honed in on my training. Going to school will be very hot!"

"It's cool, Omi," said Raimundo, "And don't think that about school! School is where strict teachers will hit your desk with a ruler if you don't pay attention and the bullies. **shivers**"

"Aww," said Kimiko, "Were you bullied, Rai?"

"Nah," said Raimundo with a shrug, "I was the one who would watch though. Bullies are terrifying."

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko groaned at Raimundo's answer as Dojo descended into an empty alleyway. No need for the Japanese citizens to scream at a DRAGON of all things coming into the country. As the four got off of Dojo, Dojo stretched at that long flight and started to shrink. Dojo then hopped onto Clay's cowboy hat and wrapped itself like a those decorative hats rich people wore. "Where to, partna," asked Clay.

"We first need you guys to go to school to get your schedules and a tour around the facility," pointed out Dojo.

"And which school are we going to," asked Kimiko.

"Where else," said Dojo, "Jūban Junior High School!"

"Great," said a sarcastic Raimundo, "It's like you THINK we know where we are going."

"Kimiko does," said Omi, "As a woman, she would have most excellent directional skills."

"Thanks Omi," said Kimiko, "I think."

The four Xiaolin warriors took to Kimiko's directions as they exited the alleyway. Kimiko looked around just to see exactly WHERE in Japan they were. At least, she could see the Tokyo Tower from where they were, meaning that they were probably close to the famous architecture. Kimiko smiled as she told the boys to follow her down the street towards the main street of Jūban, if the sign she was reading ahead was correct. Just as they were about to turn right on the main street, a loud female scream could be heard. "What in tarnation is that," exclaimed Clay.

"Is someone in trouble," asked Kimiko as she looked around.

"We should go help this female and butt kick," exclaimed Omi.

"You mean, kick butt, little dude," said Raimundo.

Before anything else happened, a loud cried of '_hayaku (quickly)_' and '_chikoku (late)_' coming closer and closer to where they were. The Xiaolin warriors could see a big blur and dust in the distance. Looking around, the people around them weren't alarmed at all as they continued to do their business to get to their work on time while ignoring said screams. Dojo and the four teens looked perplexed at why no one was doing anything until said female who was screaming ran straight ahead and collided with Raimundo. If it was anyone else, they would have fell and hurt both of themselves, but since it was Raimundo who HAS wind elemental powers, he used the wind to cushion the fall while his arms wrapped around the female. "Rai," called out Kimiko.

"Ya alright, partna," asked Clay.

"Yeah," said Raimundo as he looked at who was on his chest, "Just got the air knocked out of me."

"This female is most peculiar," said Omi, "It's as if she had the Fancy Feet Shen Gong Wu on her!"

"We should ask if she's alright," said Kimiko.

"Your right, Kim," said Clay as he turned to the female, "Are you alright, lil lady?"

The female in question had golden hair tied up in the most peculiar hairstyle that had Dojo reeling in shock. He would recognize that hairstyle anywhere! But, he couldn't voice it out as the female finally realized that she was on top of a male body, said male having his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. Blinking as if not really knowing why she wasn't hurt like all the other times she bumped into someone or something and fell onto the floor, she looked up to see Raimundo's green eyes staring at her in concern and curiosity. Raimundo, who was looking, was taken back at the clearest crystal blue eyes staring back at him. "Are you alright," asked Raimundo this time as the others came closer to hear her answer too.

"_E (huh)_,"asked the female as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Guys," said Kimiko, "She only speaks Japanese."

"Oh," said the guys as Raimundo got the female and him to stand up.

"_Ā, watashi o sukutte kurete arigatō gozaimasu (Ah, thank you for saving me)_," said the female as she bowed at Raimundo.

"She's thanking Rai for saving her," translated Kimiko.

"Ah, no problem," said Raimundo who shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Sumimasen ga, tomodachi wa nihongo o shirimasen (I'm sorry, but my friends do not know Japanese)_," said Kimiko to the female, "_Eigo wa wakarimasu ka (Do you know English?)_"

"_Ā (ah)_, I know English," said the female with a smile, "B-but not that great."

"No problem," said Kimiko, "My name is Tohomiko Kimiko, Kim for short. This are Omi. **points to the bald guy** He doesn't have a last name. This is Bailey Clay **points to the cowboy** And this is your savior, Pedrosa Raimundo."

"Nice to meet you," said the female with uncertainty, "My name is Tsukino Usagi, or Usa-chan to all of my friends."

Before they could continue the conversation, a bell sounded in the distance signaling the first warning towards the late bell. The Xiaolin warriors could see Usagi pale as she realized what the time was. Usagi bowed and was about to run off like what she did last time, but the four stopped her from running away. They needed help to try and find Jūban Junior High School. Kimiko was the one who asked Usagi if she could help them find a 'Jūban Junior High School' because the four of them just transferred in for the school year. Usagi brightened up some as she responded that she could help them. "I'm on my way there," said Usagi as she tugged on her blue uniform's skirt.

"We would appreciate your help, ma'am," said Clay as Usagi giggled.

"No problem," said Usagi until her voice held concern, "But, lessons are in Japanese. Will you be alright?"

"We'll be alright," said Raimundo as he smiled, "We have a secret weapon."

"If you are sure…," trailed off Usagi as she led the group towards her school.

_**\- At Jūban Junior High –**_

"You are LATE again, Usagi," said the teacher as she slammed her fist onto the podium.

"I'm sorry," cried Usagi.

"Detention," said the teacher as she pointed to Usagi's seat.

"Don't worry, Usa-chan," whispered a female classmate, "She's been like that due to the fact that her date got canceled."

"Great," groaned Usagi as she pouted.

The Xiaolin warriors were right outside the door with another male and female as they heard the teacher yell at Usagi for being late again. Before, the warriors needed Kimiko to help them with translating, but after drinking a disgusting potion that the temple monks gave to Dojo for them to drink before heading to homeroom, they could easily understand Japanese as if it was English. The downside though was that even though they understood Japanese now, they still couldn't communicate IN Japanese. All of their English, however, would be heard as Japanese though. That's how the potion worked anyways when Dojo explained it to them before consuming said potion. For now, the Xiaolin warriors winced in unison because it was due to them that Usagi was now in detention for being late. "Now, class," said the teacher, "We have six new students joining us today."

"Six new students," asked a curious classmate.

"I hope that at least the boys are cute," said a different female classmate.

"I heard that four of them are living in a temple," said a male classmate.

"How on Earth do you KNOW that, Gurio," asked the same female that informed Usagi about the teacher's date.

"How does Gurio always know, Naru," said Usagi with a giggle, "He's smart like that."

"Usa-chan," said Naru, "Don't encourage him."

"Silence," shouted the teacher as the class settled down.

"Sheesh," whispered Clay to his friends, "That teacher has an attitude that I've only seen in bulls at a bull fight."

"As I was saying," said the teacher, " We have six new students. Please welcome Bailey Clay, Pedrosa Raimundo, Tohomiko Kimiko, Omi, Ginga Seijūrō, and Seijūrō sister, Natsumi."

The six looked at each other before stepping into the classroom. There, they could see Usagi smiling at the female, Naru, who sat next to her right and the male, Gurio, who sat behind Naru before turning back to the front. Eyes wide in shock, Usagi smiled brightly at the four that she helped along the way. Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay smiled back at Usagi as the Ginga siblings looked around the room in boredom. Introducing themselves, the teacher told them to sit anywhere since it was still homeroom time. Raimundo quickly went and sat at the other side of Usagi while Kimiko, Clay and Omi sat near Raimundo, Usagi, and what appeared to be her two friends in the classroom. "Welcome to the class," said Naru.

"Thanks," said Kimiko, "We should really tell the teacher that you were helping us, Usagi."

"Eh," said Usagi, "I always get detention for something. No worries."

"Are you a maker of trouble," asked Omi.

"That's troublemaker," corrected Raimundo who turned to Usagi with a smirk, "And if she is, a girl after my own heart."

"Usa," said Naru, "You know these four?"

"I bumped into them on the way to school," said Usagi.

"More like literally than figuratively," said Kimiko.

Usagi blushed as her six friends started to talk to each other. She was remembering how Raimundo's arms felt protectively around her waist and shook her head. It wasn't the time to reminisce as she watched on. She DID, however, wonder how her new friends could respond when Naru and Gurio were talking to them in Japanese. She even was talking to them in Japanese, but she could understand them perfectly! Storing that thought for later as the teacher called everyone to attention, Usagi did what she normally did when time passed and lessons are taught. She opened her book up, propped it upright, and HID her semi-opened bento behind the book. Naru and Gurio shook their heads as they started to pay attention to the class. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi had perplexed looks on their faces before turning towards the teacher on the math lesson. However, it was Raimundo who smirked at what Usagi did and thought, 'That's great idea Usagi came up with. I should do that so I can catch some more Zs too.'

With that last thought, Raimundo copied Usagi's open book style and started to fall asleep as his fellow comrades groaned mentally as they saw what Raimundo was doing while keeping up with the lesson. Usagi, however, turned and giggled silently. 'Cute,' thought Usagi with a smile and a slight blush as she did what she normally did during lessons with the teacher, Haruna-_sensei_…Eat!

* * *

AN: And, just like that, the Xiaolin cast meet Usagi and are in school first before arriving at the temple. XD I tried my best to show HOW Clay, Raimundo, and Omi will understand Japanese while speaking English to everyone. Kimiko is a given that she KNOWS Japanese because… she's Japanese! =D Besides, if there is a soup that turns Chase evil, why not a potion that can make the boys understand Japanese while talking in English but sounds Japanese to everyone else? It'll help with the story to not place too much Japanese in. And speaking of Chase, I don't remember if he has water that can show him what his spy 'birds' show him, but in my story, he does. XP Hm… Let's see… the next chapter will probably be when Usagi gets her memories back by Luna as she goes off to fight the first ever Cardian. I think the warriors are going to help too! Just got to get my thoughts together, but I do hope you like the ending to this chapter. Hehe… Usa-chan is developing a crush! ^^ See ya next chapter!


	4. Memories Returned & Fighting Together

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"I can't believe that you got detention on your first day, Rai," said Kimiko as she shook her head.

"What can I say," said Raimundo nonchalantly, "I'm just a bad boy."

"Yeah, right," said Kimiko and Clay.

"Bad boy," asked Omi, "I thought Raimundo was good? Don't tell me you are betraying us again, Raimundo?!"

"No," sighed Raimundo, "It's just an expression, Omi."

"Oh," said a still confused Omi.

It was now after school that the Xiaolin warriors bid goodbye to their newest friend, Usagi, who was also in detention with Raimundo. They really liked Usagi, due to her upbeat and childlike personality. They could see themselves getting along with Usagi alright. Usagi even invited the four with her and her two friends to an arcade, but they had to decline. They still had to go to the Xiaolin temple and figure what was up with Dojo. Dojo was uncharacteristically quiet the entire school day, and they were worry that a new Shen Gong Wu activated while they had to go find Dashi's daughter. Following Kimiko who could read the map, the Xiaolin warriors arrived at their living new living quarters in Tokyo. "Welcome," said a monk in English, "We have been expecting you."

"Uh… Thanks," said Clay with a question mark-like voice.

"Come," said the monk, "I shall show you to your living quarters."

"I hope we have a bed," joked Raimundo.

"You and your bed," sighed Kimiko.

The four Xiaolin warriors were shown to one of the halls where there were four cubicles, the same size as the one back home. Raimundo groaned good-naturally as he saw what he would be sleeping in while Clay, Omi, and Kimiko laughed. This was what happened the first time all of them came to the Xiaolin Temple in China. Thanking the monk, they all went into one of the rooms, which Omi claimed as his sleeping quarters. "Alright, Dojo," said Kimiko, "We are alone."

"Yes, my dragon friend," said Omi, "Spill the guts!"

"You mean 'beans', Omi," said Raimundo, "It's 'spill the beans'."

"That too," said Omi.

"So, you know Usagi," started Dojo, "The new girl that almost ran everyone over?"

"Yes," said Clay, "What about the lil lady?"

"Well, I recognize the hairstyle she wore," said Dojo, "Only the royal queens and princesses of the Moon Kingdom wear that style."

"What," shouted the four.

"Are you telling us that Usagi is Dashi's long lost daughter, gecko," asked Raimundo incredulously.

"I'm NOT a gecko," growled Dojo, "And, I would remember what Serenity told me long ago with Dashi about that particular hairstyle!"

The Xiaolin warriors looked at each other as they pondered on the new information. Apparently, it WAS easy to find Dashi's daughter, but the question now would be HOW they will be protecting her and the mysterious Shen Gong Wu. Dojo looked like he had a faraway look on his face as he reminisce how grown up Princess Serenity V looked right now. He remembered changing her diapers and feeding her while Dashi and Serenity IV went on date nights. It wasn't long as Dojo started to twitch and itch. "Uh oh," said Dojo as he tried to scratch at some scales, "A new Shen Gong Wu just activated."

"Now," exclaimed a shocked Kimiko.

"But, what about Usagi," asked Clay.

"I guess one of you guys has to stay and protect her while the others get the Wu," said Dojo, making the four look at each other uneasy.

_**\- NIGHT: At Naru's House –**_

"What is THAT," exclaimed Raimundo quietly.

In the end, Raimundo drew the short stick, so to speak. Dojo took Omi, Kimiko, and Clay to where the new Shen Gong Wu, Wu Shan Geyser, was while he, Raimundo, stayed behind to watched over Usagi. It was already night time in Japan when Raimundo walked out of the temple and started to FIND said daughter. It was just his luck that he found Usagi running towards a building in full speed, like what she did when they first met. Following her, Raimundo was NOT prepared to see Naru unconscious with a monster over her body. He also spied Usagi and, he guessed, Naru's mother at the doorway. What shocked him next was the monster coming at Usagi and what looks to him like the monster was DRAINING Usagi's energy. "Oh, no you don't," shouted a female voice.

"A talking cat," asked Raimundo to himself, "Eh… It's not as weird as a talking ge-… um… dragon."

Raimundo snapped out of it as he heard Usagi's weak voice. He knew that he was NOT going to hear the end of it from the others if Usagi DIED by this so-called monster. Taking out his Wudai weapon, the Blade of the Nebula, Raimundo jumped into the opened window and whacked the monster's back while making the monster spin out of the window due to a produced mini tornado. The cat looked at Raimundo in surprised though. "Who are you," asked the talking cat.

"Rai," shouted Kimiko as Dojo arrived in the air.

"Hey guys," said Raimundo as he gently held Usagi.

"What happened," asked Clay.

"Don't know," said Raimundo, "Followed Usagi here and! Dudes! There are real monsters here!"

"Is that what we saw when we got back from getting the Wu," asked Kimiko to herself.

"Excuse me," said the talking cat, "Who ARE you?"

"Luna," exclaimed Dojo as he saw who was talking, "Don't you remember me? It's Dojo! You know, Dashi's dragon?"

The now named Luna looked at Dojo with critical eyes until her eyes soften as she finally remembered. Luna explained to Dojo that because Queen Serenity sent Artemis and her into suspended animation, Artemis and she lost most of her memories of the Moon Kingdom. However, Luna also told Dojo that she and Artemis now watch over their princess when she lost her memories and started her normal life once more. The Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo looked surprised by what they were hearing. "So, what now," asked Kimiko.

"We'll kick the buttocks out of the monster," said Omi.

"I said it already," said Raimundo in exasperation, "It's 'butt kick', Omi!"

"You would be willing to fight alongside my princess," asked Luna in surprise.

"You bet, lil lady," said Clay, "But, uh… we had prior training for fighting. How is Usagi going to fight the monster?"

Luna was about to tell them how Usagi was known as Sailor Moon but couldn't as Usagi was coming to from having her energy drained. The Xiaolin warriors looked on as Usagi groaned as she tiredly opened her eyes to look up at Raimundo's concern eyes. Noticing where her head was, Usagi blushed brightly before springing away from the warriors, Dojo, and Luna. Raimundo scratched the back of his head as his friends, except for Omi, stifled a laugh. "W-What happened," asked Usagi before remembering, "Is Naru alright?!"

"Woah," said Clay, "Calm down, lil lady. Naru is just fine, only knocked out."

"Good," sighed Usagi as she stared at her best friend.

"Usagi, do you remember what happened," asked Kimiko.

"Yes," said Usagi, "B-But, where's the monster?"

"Usagi," piped up Luna.

"Gah," yelped Usagi as she looked at her cat, "Did my cat just talk?!"

"Forgive me, Usagi," said Luna sadly as she looked at Usagi, "Become Sailor Moon again. Luna Mind Meld!"

A bright light shone from Luna's forehead before producing a beam that connected to Usagi's forehead. The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo looked on in surprise. Since the Wu Shan Geyser Wu lets the user erase their enemies' memories, they were going to use the new Wu and the Reversing Mirror Wu on Usagi because they were sure that Usagi was a Senshi. But, whatever Luna was doing was working. Usagi blinked away tears just as the beam of light disappeared from her forehead and looked down at Luna. "Usagi, can you hear me," asked Luna.

"Hey there Luna," said Usagi, "It's been a while since we last talked."

"You're you again," said Luna with tears threatening to fall, "Your memories have all come back!"

"Mhm," said Usagi as she didn't know what else to say.

"Uh," said Raimundo, "I know that you just got your memories, but everyone else in this crazy city is in danger."

"Luna," said Usagi slowly, "Why are my new friends here?"

"We'll explain later, kiddo," said Dojo.

"A… talking… gecko," asked Usagi in a confused voice.

"I'm NOT a gecko," sighed Dojo as the Xiaolin warriors laughed, "I am a mystical dragon named Dojo who was once the partner of your father, Dashi!"

"Dojo," hissed Luna, "Usagi doesn't have her full memories yet!"

Usagi blinked in surprise at Dojo's revelation. She really DID wonder who her father was during the Silver Millennium. However, now was not the time to talk to her new friends and her past father's? dragon. Usagi abruptly stood up and raised her arm up. Just as the Xiaolin warriors were about to ask what Usagi was doing, Usagi called out her familiar phrase of '**Moon Prism Power! Make Up!**' and started to glow pink. Kimiko shrieked as she realized that Usagi's transformation shed off her normal clothes and started to hide Omi's eyes from the sight. Clay turned around and placed his cowboy hat over his face to hide his blush. Raimundo was blushing as he looked away, taking little glimpses of Usagi's transformation with side glances. As Usagi's transformation was complete, she blinked as she looked at the Xiaolin warriors expressions. "What," asked Usagi.

"Girl," whistled Raimundo as his blush went away, "That was some transformation."

"Kimiko was hiding my eyes," said a sad Omi.

"Y-You don't really need to see how she transformed, Omi," said an embarrassed Kimiko.

"Yeah, partna," said Clay who still hid his face with his cowboy hat, "You don't need to know."

"Does she know she's naked when she transforms," whispers Dojo not so softly to Luna.

"If she doesn't, she does now," whispered back Luna as Usagi blushed bright red from head to toe at what Dojo said.

_**\- With The Monster –**_

"Let him go, you monster," shouted Usagi.

"Huh," asked the monster as it looked up to see…

"I was finally able to go back to being an ordinary girl," said Usagi, "But, you dared to attack my friends, forcing me back to the battlefield without my consent! You are not considerate at all."

"What in tarnation is this girl sprouting about," murmured Clay to his comrades.

"I think it's just a distraction," murmured back Kimiko.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, protector of love and justice," said Usagi as she started to pose, "I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo just sweat-dropped as they saw Usagi's ending pose. It did, however, make the monster release the white cat, Artemis, from its vines before the monster went after Usagi. Jumping out of the monster's attack, Usagi fell to the ground and turned around, only to dodge more of the monster's tentacles. Dojo flew to where Artemis was and held his friend close to him while Kimiko started to check to see if the cat was alright. "Hey there, little buddy," said Dojo.

"D-Dojo," asked a wincing Artemis.

"Yeah, buddy," said Dojo, "With Sailor Moon and the Xiaolin warriors here, that monster is going down."

"Heh," said Artemis as Luna ran to her companion's side, "Glad that t-they are here then."

"Great," said a sarcastic Raimundo, "More talking animals."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Sailor Moon," asked Dojo.

"Dojo's right," said Clay, "We can't let the lil lady fight all her lonesome."

The Xiaolin warriors turned back to the fight just in time to see something horrifying. Raimundo remembered what the monster did to Usagi the first time and ran to help out. Followed by the others, Raimundo produced his Blade of the Nebula, turned it into nunchaku, and produced a lot of mini tornadoes. Kimiko took her Wudai weapon, Arrow Sparrow, and created mini 'arrows' that combust and made Raimundo's mini tornadoes into mini fire tornadoes that burned the monster's attack away from Usagi. Clay was quick enough to pick up Usagi and take her to safety. "Mantis Strike," called Omi.

"Wudai Crater Earth," called Clay.

"Wudai Mars Fire," called Kimiko.

"Wudai Neptune Water," called Omi.

"Wudai Star Wind," called Raimundo.

Omi used his martial arts to strike the monster first before Clay's attack created spikes that pinned the monster. Kimiko's attack produced fireballs in her hands before flinging it at the monster, making the monster burn. While the fire burned the monster, Omi's attack literally came rushing in, leaving the monster smoking after the fire was put out. Raimundo's attack was last as air was compressed and hit the monster. Luna, Artemis, and Usagi stared at the Xiaolin Warriors in surprise as the monster was all but weakened. Shaking out of her reverie, Usagi went towards her tiara and produced her attack. It was now the Xiaolin warriors turn to look surprise as Usagi's tiara transformed into a disc. Usagi called out her attack and flung the disc at the monster, making the monster disappear in a blinding light and transform into a card that turned the image black. "Whew," said Usagi, "I am glad you guys are here."

"We're glad to help out, lil lady," said Clay as he tipped his cowboy hat at Usagi.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "No sweat, girl."

"That monster had a most humiliating defeat," exclaimed Omi.

"Sailor Moon, was it," said an unfamiliar male voice.

The Xiaolin warriors ran and hid as they watched the confrontation between Usagi and two floating green… aliens?! One of them had blue hair while the other had pink. As the male continued to talk, Usagi finally got to ask them who they were. "I'm Ail," said the blue haired one.

"And, I am Ann," said the pink haired one.

"You two were the ones who sent that monster, weren't you," accused Usagi.

"Yes," said Ann, "But, that is only a sneak peek of what's to come."

"Very true," said Ail as both laughed evilly while disappearing.

Usagi turned towards the hidden Xiaolin warriors as they stepped out. No need for Ail and Ann to know Usagi's allies. Usagi de-transformed and looked at the Xiaolin warriors, not knowing what to do. She had to now say goodbye to her ordinary life, and as she looked at one Xiaolin warrior in particular, she couldn't help but feel like she was trapped in something. Dojo sighed as he grew in size and told everyone to hop onto his back. "Why," asked Usagi as she sat in front of Raimundo.

"You want answers or not," said Dojo.

"Yes," said Luna as she was being held by Omi.

"We all do," said Artemis, "I mean, why're you here? And why now?"

"All will be revealed at the temple," said Dojo as he flew off with his passengers.

Usagi almost fell when Dojo took off, but Raimundo wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady on Dojo. Blushing, Usagi couldn't help but think, 'I am finally going to know about my father. But, this feeling… D-Do I have a crush on Raimundo?! And what about Prince Endymion?!'

* * *

AN: The first battle and Usagi is back in action! Poor her. I feel bad that she has to not lead a normal life and being dragged into something she doesn't like. But, maybe she can get out of her 'destined' love and can love someone else. Hm… it looks like she's already developing feelings too! ㅋㅋ I do hope you like the fight in this. I tried my best, but fight scenes are hard to come up with and with a good description too. ㅠㅠAnyways, happy reading! =D


	5. Info Overload! Usagi's Panic Attack

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Gurio-kun was right," said Usagi in amazement, "You all DO live in a temple!"

"Yeah," said Raimundo who shrugged nonchalantly, "But, not without a comfy bed to sleep in like you do."

"Come on," said Kimiko who rolled her eyes, "Let's go to one of the rooms to talk."

It was an experience flying on Dojo's back as Dojo landed on Japan's Xiaolin temple grounds. The Xiaolin warriors, Luna, Artemis, Dojo, and Usagi started to walk as Usagi looked around the grounds. It looked really beautiful, especially where you can see the moon at a certain angle that lit up a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. Walking towards their hall, Clay opened a random bedroom door and led everyone in. Inside, you could tell that it was Raimundo's room due to the soccer team poster and the small teddy bear. "Aww," cooed Usagi, "Whose teddy is this?"

"That's Rai's," said Kimiko as she smirked at Raimundo.

"W-Well," said Raimundo who looked embarrassed, "I had it for a long time, okay?"

"Despite the teddy bear," said Luna while Artemis snickered, "Dojo, why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, eh, Luna," said Dojo.

"Don't you give me lip," growled Luna.

"Here they go again," sighed Artemis.

Usagi and the Xiaolin Warriors looked at Luna and Dojo in surprised. Sure, they seemed like friends, but seeing their argument now, the friend thing looked more like a rivalry. The six sweat-dropped as Luna and Dojo's fight escalated into who was the better babysitter? Apparently, Dojo brought up that Queen Serenity IV and Dashi entrusted Princess Serenity V to him, making HIM the best babysitter ever. Luna scoffed that she was watching over the princess because Dojo was nowhere to be ON the moon. Growling at each other, it was Artemis who bravely stepped into the middle of the fight and brought them all back in track. "Hey," yelled Artemis over the fighting, "We are here to inform Usagi about her father and why the Xiaolin warriors are here. Not some petty fighting about who made a good babysitter in the past."

"You are right, Artemis," sighed Luna.

"Fine," said Dojo as he turned to Usagi, "Usagi, your father was Grand Master Dashi from the Xiaolin temple in China."

"That doesn't really tell her anything about her father, Dojo," said Kimiko who sweat-dropped.

"Indeed, my dragon friend," said Omi, "We should entranced Usagi with wondrous stories about Grand Master Dashi!"

"Usagi," said Luna as Usagi turned to look at her, "Dashi was a wonderful martial artist who created these mystical artifacts known as Shen Gong Wu."

With that said, Dojo opened a scroll depicting the great battle between good and evil, between Dashi and Wuya. The Xiaolin warriors also injected stories of what they did when Wuya was released and was in ghost form. Usagi, on the other hand, figured out that her father was a wonderful man and had died too soon to see her grow up. Teary eyed, Usagi tried not to cry as she listened to all of the Xiaolin warriors' stories. It reminded her of the battles she had with her Inner Senshi. Artemis, sensing the emotional distress from Usagi, rubbed his head on her leg and comforted her just as when everyone got to WHY the Xiaolin warriors were here. "So, a few weeks ago, Dojo found a scroll for a hidden Shen Gong Wu that Dashi gave to your past mother," said Kimiko.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal," stated Luna.

"What," exclaimed Usagi, "I was using the crystal to fight Queen Beryl, and NOW you tell me that it is this Shen Gong Wu that my father gave to my mother?! Luna!"

"Well," said Artemis, "To be fair, our memories are like yours, Usagi… Swiss cheese."

"Ugh," groaned Usagi.

"So," said Clay who got them back on track, "We're here to protect the Wu, and to an extent, you, lil lady. Dojo mighty insisted that only the blood of the Moon Queen and whoever she marries can use that Wu."

Usagi looked at the Xiaolin warriors in disbelief. This particular Wu TOOK her energy and drained her life force, making her particularly dead after the fight. It was just luck that the Wu listened to her last wish and brought everyone back to life. Now, a new enemy is here and for once, she didn't know what to do. She really wanted just to have a normal life. Looking up, she was startled when Omi was right in her face. "Um, you're too close, Omi," said Usagi as she scooted away and near Raimundo.

"Close," asked Omi.

"Dude," said Raimundo as he pushed Omi away from Usagi's face, "Personal space!"

"Oh," said Omi, "I am sorry, Usagi, but I just had to ask. You like to hear about MY battles, right? Right?"

"Uh," started Usagi.

"No way," said Clay, "Lil lady likes my stories better. Less violent."

"Um, you all have great battles," said an unsure Usagi.

"Back off, kids," said Dojo as he pushed them all away, "Now, Usagi. The important question…"

"Yes," asked Usagi.

"Where IS the Shen Gong Wu," asked Dojo seriously for once, "Where is the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

Usagi looked frozen in place as she remembered where she had lost it. It was, if she figured it out, was where she and the Inner Senshi DIED in the battle against Queen Beryl. Luna and Artemis looked at each other before bounding towards Usagi, hissing when one of the Xiaolin warriors would come and ask again. Luna and Artemis could see that Usagi was lost in agonizing thought, but they too didn't know where that Wu ended up at. Usagi was shaking as she continued to think about the battle. Seeing Usagi shaking and breathing a bit heavily, the Xiaolin warriors were surprised to see Usagi having a panic attack. Raimundo was the one who sprang into action because sometimes, he had to do that with some of his siblings during a very terrible nightmare. He just hid his very well from his family. As Raimundo wrapped Usagi in his blanket and his arms, he told her to hear his breathing and copy him. "Where did you learn this, Rai," asked Clay.

"Practice since you know, I have siblings back home," said Raimundo.

"Bad nightmares," asked a curious Kimiko.

"Yeah," said Raimundo as Usagi slumped into his arms.

"So, what was down with whatever happened to our friend Usagi," asked Omi.

"It's 'up', Omi," corrected Raimundo, "And, I am not sure."

"Well, you asked where the Wu was," said Artemis.

"And that had anything to do with the panic attack because…," asked Kimiko.

"Wouldn't YOU have a panic attack when the last time you used a Wu was where you DIED and was brought back to life to do a final wish," asked Luna vehemently.

"DIE," shouted the Xiaolin warriors in shock.

Luna and Artemis looked as Usagi finally stopped having her panic attack. But, her crystal blue eyes were just dull. Luna cursed herself for sending Usagi out again to fight, but what choice did she have? Usagi was the only one with the Moon magic to destroy these new Youma, these new monsters, that were sent by a new enemy. Artemis rubbed his head next to Luna's for comfort. He knew the risk and hopefully, with these Xiaolin warriors, they can make sure the others weren't awaken unless absolutely necessary. "So, what's this about Usagi dying," asked Dojo, "She seems alive to me."

"A couple of months ago," said Luna, "Queen Beryl escaped her prison that Queen Serenity IV sent her and her minions in. She was gathering life energy from the populace of Tokyo with these Youma, monsters that had unique powers to gather life energy."

"I was the first to awaken an Inner Senshi in London, England," said Artemis.

"England," asked a perplexed Kimiko.

"Yes," said Artemis, "She is Japanese in origin but moved due to her parents' work."

Artemis then started to tell them about the first sighting with Sailor Venus as the only person to fight the Youma. It was just a little bit more time that Luna cut in and told them about not knowing that Usagi was the Princess and gave her a brooch to become the first Senshi of the Moon after millennia, Sailor Moon. She told them about how Usagi had to fight alone until they found the next Inner Senshi, Sailor Mercury. Not hiding anything, Luna and Artemis told the Xiaolin warriors everything, such as the kidnapping of the reincarnated Earth Prince and Usagi's betrothed. Dojo choked on his saliva when he heard about the engagement and exclaimed, "What?! What was Serenity thinking?!"

"She wanted to bridge her hurt from losing Dashi and form an alliance with the Earth," said Artemis, "And to do that, an arranged marriage was formed between Queen Serenity IV and the Earth royals."

"So, did she, like, love this guy," asked Raimundo nonchalantly, as if he was trying not to care.

"It seemed so," said Luna, "But, I am not sure about now. Queen Serenity sent everyone into the future for a happier life, but with past enemies and now this recent one, it will probably be a long time before Usagi CAN settle down."

"We also need to consider to restoring the Inner Senshi's memories," said Artemis.

"Don't," muttered Usagi.

"What," asked Luna.

"Don't," said Usagi louder while still having her eyes closed, "Don't restore their memories. I want them to have a normal life, away from this."

"But, Usagi," started Artemis.

"You NEED protectors," said Luna, "You ARE the princess."

Usagi just turned away from Luna and Artemis as she already said her piece. She didn't NEED protectors whom got killed because of her. She believed that it was her fault due to her infatuation for the past Prince Endymion. She remember that she didn't even LIKE the prince's reincarnated self since he was so mean to her before the whole Sailor Moon fiasco. She couldn't help that some tears came out as she relieved everything, especially when Venus, her new friend and twin Minako, pushed her away from being taken. Raimundo, who was still holding onto Usagi, felt her tears stain on his shirt, but he didn't care. She was grieving and all because she couldn't do that when the Wu made her wish and she forgot everything. "We'll be her protectors," proclaimed Kimiko.

"What," asked Luna and Artemis.

"We already have training," said Clay.

"As Wudai warriors," said Omi, "We are most prepared for anything!"

"Don't forget," said Kimiko, "Master Fung said that Usagi MAY become the Dragon of Light like her mother."

"My… mother… was a Xiaolin Dragon," asked Usagi as she lifted her head.

The Xiaolin warriors, the Moon cats, and Dojo looked at Usagi sadly. They could see that Usagi started to cry silently for a bit, grieving for something that happened while she had amnesia. Kimiko knelt down to the level of Raimundo and Usagi and smiled. She told Usagi that she wasn't alone. She had the Xiaolin warriors to help. "That is true," said Clay, "You can count on us, partna."

"Yes," said Omi, "I can teach you all the techniques that I have mastered too!"

"So," said Raimundo, "What do you say? Want to try to be a Xiaolin Dragon like us?"

"Y-You are willing to teach me," asked Usagi, "B-But, I'm really clumsy, a klutz."

"So," said Dojo, "I'm sure with Xiaolin dragon training, your klutzy ways will be the thing of a past! Your mother was the same until the training too."

"Really," asked Usagi as her eyes perked up.

"Really," said a laughing Dojo who reminisced, "All the times she fell, especially onto Dashi, due to Earth's gravity was hilarious!"

Usagi perked up as she smiled at Dojo. It was the first time she got to hear her elegant and graceful Moon mother as a klutzy teenager. The Xiaolin warriors smiled as they saw Usagi finally perk up from being sad. There was still some hidden sadness, but with time, the Xiaolin warriors are going to help Usagi NOT feel so bad. When Usagi yawned, Kimiko all but dragged Usagi into her bedroom so that both of them could sleep. Well, right after Usagi called her house and gives a little white lie about staying with Naru. No need for her parents to know that she is going to take up fighting. 'It seems like we WILL be having a Dragon of Light again,' thought Dojo as he smiled at Usagi's retreating back, 'Dashi… Serenity… I hope you are watching your little spitfire turn into a wonderful girl.'

_**\- Really Late At Night –**_

"Usa," questioned Raimundo as he blearily registered his bedroom door opening and unconsciously used a nickname.

"C-Can I stay here," stuttered Usagi with a flushed face, "I-I'm still scared that I may get panic attacks. A-And, I can't s-sleep with the flashes of my memories."

"C'mon," motioned Raimundo as he lifted his blanket.

Usagi beamed at Raimundo before she went to Raimundo's other side. Even though she didn't know what she was feeling right this moment and why she went to Raimundo instead of Kimiko, whom was IN the room with her, having Raimundo's arm protectively around her waist made her calm. Snuggling next to Raimundo, Usagi all but fell asleep. Raimundo, unknowingly, held Usagi closer to him when he felt Usagi shiver from a nightmare later on in the night and gave comfort as both slept for the night.

* * *

AN: And there's that! 8D Two chapters for you guys today instead of one. I feel kind of bad that I won't have time to write due to my work at a school starts up tomorrow. So~! I'm going to leave it here and next chapter features Usagi's training and first ever Xiaolin Showdown… alright, not so much. I'm not sure about the showdown appearing next chapter. XD So... Usagi's panic attack was justified, I believe. I mean, the series never say anything, but she just GOT her memories back and wasn't really grieving? She knows they are alive with no memories, but the first time relieving yourself dying before being brought back to life would probably make YOU have a panic attack too. ㅠㅠ Poor Usagi. ㅠㅠ Anyways, I wonder what the other Xiaolin warriors will think when they come in to wake up Rai and finds Usagi with him! And Dojo too! =P Happy reading and hopefully I can update as soon as I am able. (^^)v


	6. Usagi's 1st Training & Shen Gong Wu Hunt

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Now, Usagi," said Omi, "I shall be teaching you all that I know. We first start off with walking with only on your fingers. The key is balance."

"Didn't you try to teach us this a long time ago, Omi," asked Clay.

"Yes," said Omi, "But, you all did not listen to me, the teacher."

It was late morning that Usagi was in a red Xiaolin monk clothing and was listening to what the Xiaolin warriors had to say. Kimiko was off to the side and writing an e-mail to her friend in a different part of Japan while Dojo was chasing Raimundo. Why Dojo was chasing him? Well, it was when Dojo came into his room to wake him up…

_**\- Flashback: Early Morning –**_

_ "Rise and shine," called out Dojo who was ringing a gong._

_ "Please be quiet, Dojo," said Luna with one eye glaring at the dragon._

_ "Same," said Artemis, "It's too early to be up."_

_ Dojo ignored the Moon cats on the window sill as he slithered into Clay's room and proceeded to wake him up. When Clay was semi-awake, he repeated it with Omi before going into Raimundo's room. He left Kimiko's room alone for now due to his little baby Usagi was also sleeping, even though Usagi was a teen like the Xiaolin warriors. He'll still remember babysitting baby Usagi long ago and still held her as a delicate flower that would grow up with his tutelage. Imagining Usagi praising Dojo's teaching had him smiling stupidly as he slithered into Raimundo's room. Dojo, however, was NOT ready for what was about to find. "Rise and shine, Raimundo," said Dojo as he came up to the bed._

_ "Ugh," groaned Raimundo as he pulled whoever was beside his bed closer to snuggle._

_ "Rai," moaned a familiar female voice, "Tell Dojo that we'll be up later?"_

_"You heard the lady, Dojo," murmured Raimundo as he tried to fall back asleep._

_ Raimundo's brain didn't catch up that a female was in his bed until a bit later as Raimundo sat up suddenly to look down and see who was in his bed. Golden hair that was very long and untied was surrounding the bed as he saw his arm around a petite waist. Looking to see the female face, he recognized who was in his bed with him as his face heated up. He finally remembered that late last night, Usagi came into the room for comfort, and he let Usagi climb into his bed and just held her until both of them fell asleep. Before he could say anything, Dojo slithered towards the bed to see who was with Raimundo and yelled in shock. That yell alerted everyone as they ran into Raimundo's room. "Dojo," said Kimiko, "What's going on?"_

_ "Yeah, partna," said Clay, "Why the yelling?"_

_ "U-U-Usa… and… R-R-Rai's," muttered Dojo._

_ "What," asked Luna as she appeared with Artemis._

_ "Raimundo," asked Omi as he came close to the bed, "Why is Usagi in your bed? Were you two having a sleep under?"_

_ "That's sleep over, Omi," said Raimundo as he sighed._

_ "Wait a minute," said Clay, "Back up, partna. Did you say **'Usagi'**, Omi?"_

_"Yes," said a confused Omi, "Why? Is this bad?"_

_ Raimundo could feel the stares as everyone eventually processed that, yes, Usagi was in bed with him. But, nothing happened! He was still clothed. She was still clothed. All he did was comfort her as they slept so that her nightmares wouldn't overwhelm her while she slept. Was that bad? Before Raimundo could explain, Usagi moaned a bit as she moved closer to Raimundo and snuggled, her arms going around his waist when Raimundo sat up in bed. "Rai," yelled Kimiko._

_ "It's not what it looks like," exclaimed Raimundo as his face heat up more._

_ "Then, explain why in tarnation is the lil lady in your bed," said Clay._

_ "She came to me late at night," said Raimundo who could finally explain._

_ "Nightmares," sighed Artemis as he realized the situation._

_ "Why wouldn't she come to me," asked Kimiko._

_ "She probably felt safe with Raimundo as he was the first to calm her down with her panic attack," theorized Luna._

_ "But, Raimundo is not that well of a Xiaolin warrior," said Omi, "He was the last to reach apprentice! Why would Usagi believe Raimundo is the safest?"_

_ "We just have to ask her whenever we can," said Kimiko._

_ Before the conversation could continue, Dojo silenced everyone with his growl. He DID sound like a real dragon just then as he slithered closer. Raimundo, fearing what Dojo was going to do, was about to run for his life, but Usagi held him down as she snuggled more into his warmth. Dojo saw this and was seeing red. No way was his baby Usagi going to get together with a player like Raimundo. He was going to protect her, even if she was going to turn into the Dragon of Light. "Rai-mun-do," yelled out Dojo with enunciation, "Get away from my baby!"_

_ "Gah," yelled Raimundo as Dojo started to try to hit him with the gong._

_ "W-Wha's going on," asked a semi-awake Usagi as she rubbed her eyes cutely._

_**\- End Early Morning Flashback –**_

Usagi still blushed at what she did unconsciously while everyone was staring at her in Raimundo's bed. It wasn't her fault that she felt safe in his arms. She felt safer in Raimundo's arms than she ever did with Prince Endymion when he was saving her as Tuxedo Kamen. Shaking her head, she stared as Omi was walking with only two fingers and was balancing very well. "I don't think I could do that," said Usagi, "I'm a klutz, remember?"

"It takes time, lil lady," said Clay.

"Tell that to my feet," said Usagi.

"Then, we should try to train you to balance better," said Kimiko as she came over.

"And how are we to do that," asked Usagi curiously.

Before anyone could answer, Dojo stopped chasing Raimundo around the training grounds as he twitched. Omi exclaimed that a new Shen Gong Wu activated when he saw Dojo twitching. Raimundo stopped for a moment and sighed in relief. He didn't know why he wrapped his arms around Usagi in bed, but it felt good to have Usagi in his arms. He just hoped no one could read his mind about that as he went over and stood next to the girls. Clay was the one who opened the scroll and looked at what Shen Gong Wu activated. "The Hoduku Mouse," said Clay, "Allows the user to undo an error they had committed."

"A mouse," asked a skeptical Usagi.

"No one did say that your father was wise when coming up with Shen Gong Wu," muttered Luna.

"I don't think I will use this Wu," said Omi, "I never make a fault."

"That's what you think, Chrome-dome," said Raimundo.

"This is perfect," said Kimiko, "Usagi can come with us and experience finding Shen Gong Wu!"

_**\- Later: Underneath A Mountain –**_

"If this is how finding Wu is," said Usagi who was fanning herself, "I don't want to be a part of it."

"Whew," said Clay, "I feel hotter than a cooked pig on a Texas barbeque."

"Why did you have to stash this Wu so far underground," asked Raimundo.

"So no one would find it," said Dojo who still glared at Raimundo from what happened in the early morning.

Once again, the Xiaolin warriors, along with Usagi, were finding the next activated Shen Gong Wu, the Hoduku Mouse. The Moon cats were lucky to stay as they claimed they would alert them to come back to Japan if the enemy decided to send out a monster. Usagi was once again saved of falling off Dojo with Raimundo's arms around her waist protectively as they flew to where the Wu was. As of now, they were underneath a mountain and heading to Earth's core which was VERY hot. Usagi stayed close to the Xiaolin warriors as she felt a breathe of relief that they weren't in a dark cave due to the last time she was in there and was told of the Moon Kingdom's demise. She didn't need to have a panic attack again. Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by robotic worms? before turning to see… "Jack Spicer," shouted Omi.

"Who," asked Usagi.

"Just an annoying bug who tries to steal the Wu before we do," said Kimiko.

"I am NOT an annoying bug," whined a teen wearing a black jacket, Jack.

"Why are you always on my feet," growled Omi.

"That's 'on my face', Omi" sighed Raimundo.

"That too," said Omi.

"Anyways," said Jack, "Aren't you going to introduce me to the hottie?"

Raimundo didn't know why, but he growled as he stepped right in front of Usagi. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were confused about Raimundo's actions, but they too moved to form a protective barrier around Usagi. No need for Usagi to fight while they could handle Jack by themselves. Besides, Usagi was still new to this whole Xiaolin warrior thing. Jack sent out a command as his robotic worms attacked. Grabbing Usagi in a protective hold, Raimundo jumped over the worms as the others also did the same in the confusion. All five and Dojo looked back to see the worms in a huge knot. It wasn't long that the entire place started to shake and open up a big hole in the mountain, revealing the Shen Gong Wu. They, however, were all stopped when really BIG spiders came up all around them. "Those are the biggest spiders I have ever seen," said Omi.

"I've seen Youma bigger than that," said Usagi.

"What did she say," asked a clueless Jack.

"She was speaking in Japanese," informed Kimiko.

"And how can you all understand her," asked Jack.

They didn't answer as just then, the spiders advanced towards them. Usagi made an 'eep' sound as she ran with the warriors to safety. Using a Shen Gong Wu, the Thorn of Thunderbolt, the Xiaolin warriors ran into the new wall before it caved in on them. Raimundo was the one that pulled Usagi faster into the wall as they all sighed in relief to not be eaten by spiders. Dojo glared but had to give Raimundo credit for keeping Dashi's daughter safe. "Sorry about that," said Raimundo as he realized he was still holding onto Usagi's wrist.

"It's fine," said a smiling Usagi, "Thank you, guys, for protecting me."

"You have a lot to learn before fighting things like what we do," said Omi.

"Is it so different than fighting Youma," asked Usagi.

"You have no idea," said Kimiko.

"Let's go back to the temple and regroup," said Dojo as he grew in size.

"Back onto the dragon," muttered Usagi despairingly as she climbed onto Dojo.

"No worries," said Raimundo to her as he wrapped his arms again around her waist protectively, "I've gotcha."

_**\- Japan: Training Grounds –**_

"Big, giant spiders," said a shivering Artemis, "Glad I wasn't there."

"It seems as though you will need Sailor Moon's help," said Luna.

"How can I help," asked Usagi, "I'm still training!"

"With your tiara," explained Luna.

"Her tiara," asked Kimiko.

"How is a simple jewelry going to help us," asked Clay.

"Usagi's tiara can make the spiders go to sleep," explained Luna, "You have used it before, Usagi."

"Oh," said a blinking Usagi, "You mean the Stardust!"

"Correct," said Luna.

The Xiaolin warriors looked lost as Luna and Usagi talked about an attack that they have never seen before. All they heard was 'stardust', and apparently, the stardust would make the spiders go to sleep. Dojo suggested also using the Hoduku Mouse so that they could reverse the spiders being free, just in case the spiders were actually something to worry about, while Usagi did her stardust thing. Agreeing to the plan, Usagi groaned as they hopped back onto Dojo to go back to the giant spiders. Usagi didn't mind much since she was protectively held by Raimundo on Dojo, but the motion of going up and down made her want to NOT be on Dojo.

_**\- Back To The Mountains –**_

"Who are they," asked Usagi.

"You know Jack," said Kimiko, "The floating head is Wuya, and the guy with the long black hair is Chase Young."

"Bad guys," asked Usagi.

"You know it, lil lady," said Clay.

When the Xiaolin Warriors got back to where it all started, they were met with three of their enemies: Wuya, Chase Young, and Jack Spicer. Usagi didn't even know what was going on when the Hoduku Mouse glowed gold as Jack and Omi touched the Wu. She did, however, noticed that she was wearing different clothes and the landscaped shifted. The others watched as Omi and Jack duked it out for the Hoduku Mouse. They were surprised that Jack won the showdown but lost the Wu as the giant spiders descended upon them. "You're up, girl," said Raimundo.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "We just have to think of another plan. No pressure."

"No pressure indeed," sighed Usagi, "Tell them to NOT look at me?"

"No worries," said Clay as he remembered the first time.

"What is SHE going to do," asked Jack.

"Just turn around," growled Kimiko.

Jack looked scared at the growling Kimiko while following her directions. Chase Young humored them as he did as told. Wuya, on the other hand, looked on in surprise to see Usagi transform into Sailor Moon. She remembered a time that the Senshi came down. Apparently, Usagi is a reincarnated Senshi, but she didn't recognize which one. 'This will be quite interesting,' thought Wuya.

"Hey," said Jack, "Where did your hottie friend go?"

"Not the time," said an unconsciously glaring Raimundo.

"Right," said Jack who unconsciously back away from Raimundo.

"Moon Tiara Stardust," called Usagi as her tiara changed into a disc and was flung at the spiders.

Usagi knew that she could have held onto the attack, but somehow, her attack as semi-useless. More spiders came as Usagi's transformation waned and disappeared, leaving it up to the Xiaolin warriors. Usagi looked paled just as the Xiaolin warriors used their attacks to slow down the spiders and ran for their lives. However, they were spun in webs and was dragged away, leaving Omi and Chase Young to figure out what to do. Usagi looked rather sheepish as she looked at the other warriors while waiting to be rescued. "Sorry guys," said Usagi.

"What happened out there, lil lady," asked Clay.

"I don't know," said a sad Usagi, "My tiara just stopped working."

"Don't forget your transformation," said Kimiko.

"Is she some kind of superhero," asked Jack who still didn't know anything.

"Guys," said Raimundo, "Don't you see that she's distraught."

"Sorry Usagi," said Kimiko and Clay.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore," said Usagi, "W-What if the monsters back home can't be defeated anymore?"

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko looked at Usagi sadly. They really wanted to comfort her, but they really couldn't move. It wasn't until Omi and Chase appeared and started to cut the webs away from their bodies. Omi told the rest their plan as Jack whined about not using his machine. It was then that Jack double-crossed them all by stealing another Shen Gong Wu that they brought with them to get out of this sticky situation. Running to an opening, Omi produced one more Shen Gong Wu and activated it, leading all of them to appear right after Old Faithful's geyser erupted from the Yellowstone National Park. "Let's go home," said Dojo.

"Right," said Clay, "Lil lady needs some rest after the distraught she had."

"You think the cats will know anything," asked Raimundo.

"Who knows," said Kimiko.

With that, Raimundo held onto Usagi along the Dojo express as everyone ventured back to Japan, where bad news of Usagi's transformation and attack not working would be revealed to the Moon cats.

* * *

AN: So, I just realized that any of the Shen Gong Wu that is being said in my story will be out of order, just like with Sailor Moon R episodes. I combined Usagi's waning attack/transformation episode with that of the Xiaolin showdown episode, 'Dangerous Minds'. At least, Usagi gets to know whom Jack, Wuya, and Chase Young are now. Also! More fluffy moments for Usagi and Raimundo together! 8D Next chapter will be Sailor Moon R episode, 'Cherry Blossom Time', while combining it with the Xiaolin showdown cast. I'm not sure when the Inners will be back though. XP Maybe a couple of chapters in the future? Hm… I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update once every Friday or Sunday afternoon/night, my time. :3 Happy reading! ^^


	7. A New Transformation & Usagi's Epiphany

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"I'm surprised by Usagi," said Luna.

"Why," asked Kimiko.

"Well," said Artemis, "With Usagi and Minako, both of them wake up late that they run to school."

"I'm not that bad," grumbled a blushing Usagi.

It was a couple of days that Usagi told her parents that she was going to be training in martial arts to defend herself more. Her mother looked shocked, but pleased while her father had mixed feelings. He saw that three of the four that would be teaching his baby were male as Usagi introduced the Xiaolin warriors to her parents. But, in the end, he consented that Usagi can take the martial art lessons and live with… boys. No need to tell the parents about being the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, right? So, within a day, Kimiko settled Usagi into a room right next to hers and far away from Raimundo's as possible. It didn't, however, stop Usagi from going to Raimundo's room to get some kind of comfort whenever she had nightmares. For now, the five Xiaolin warriors were walking towards school with Luna, Artemis, and Dojo riding on one of their shoulders. "I'm just glad that we could get you and Raimundo up," said Clay.

"I'm still wondering why the two would have a sleep under," said Omi.

"That's sleep over, partna," said Clay.

"I don't want to explain…," started Usagi until she bumped into something… or rather someone.

Usagi looked and was about to apologize when she froze. There, in front of Usagi, was Mamoru, the reincarnated Earth prince. Usagi's apology fell off of her lips as she stared at Mamoru for what seemed like a long time. She forgot that Mamoru would get coffee from Motoki's Crown Arcade. As Usagi stared at Mamoru, the Xiaolin warriors looked at each other in confusion. Luna rubbed her head next to Usagi's cheek in comfort as Usagi snapped out of it. "I'm sorry," said Usagi as she bowed.

"Watch where you're going, _Odango (dumpling)_," said Mamoru.

"Ugh," groaned Usagi, "Only you would call me that! You need to STOP calling me '_Odango_' all the time!"

"But, _Odango_ fits you so well," said a smirking Mamoru.

"Hey," said Clay, "The lil lady said not to call her that."

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Usagi blinked when she heard her new friends stand up for her. She was so used to fighting with Mamoru about that horrible nickname that she forgotten all about her new friends. Looking at her friends, she could tell that they were holding back to hurting Mamoru. She smiled as her new friends pulled her away from Mamoru. As they started to walk again, it was Omi who asked who he was. "That was the reincarnated Earth prince," explained Luna.

"What," exclaimed everyone.

"You mean, you are engaged to THAT guy," asked Raimundo.

"Your mom sure could pick them," said a sarcastic Dojo.

"He's older than you," pointed out Kimiko.

"And he picks you up," said Omi.

"You mean, picks on you," said Raimundo.

"That too," said Omi.

"Look," said Usagi, "Can we just get to school? We can talk about this later."

The Xiaolin warriors looked at each other before turning to see Usagi marching away from them. They really should keep their mouths shut until after they understand everything from Usagi. Raimundo was the one who rushed up to Usagi and apologized to her. Smiling sadly, Usagi nodded her head in forgiveness before slowing down for the others to catch up.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"It's been a long time since I have seen the cherry blossoms blooming," said Kimiko in awe.

"This is a new experience for us though," said Clay.

"Such a wondrous sight," said Omi.

"And the best part is," said Raimundo, "No school!"

Usagi giggled as she was walking with her new friends and classmates to watch the cherry blossoms. Naru and Gurio were already at the site and saved a spot for all of them to enjoy. Usagi was just pleased that nothing else got in the way as she smiled and greeted Naru and Gurio. As Usagi sat down, Raimundo claimed a spot next to her while the others settled down. Naru giggled as she realized that Raimundo may unconsciously like her best friend, but she knew not to say anything. As they were joined by Haruna-sensei, Ann, and Ail, the Xiaolin warriors had gotten a surprise in the form of… "Mamoru," said an unconsciously glaring Raimundo.

"Oh," said Haruna-sensei, "I forgot that Mamoru is one of the volunteered chaperone's here."

"And he just HAD to come to our spot," muttered Kimiko to Clay.

"Yoohoo," said Ann who shocked everyone, "Mamoru-kun! You can sit right next to me!"

"Uh…," said a blinking Naru, "Are you alright, Natsumi?"

"Never better," said Ann, "Why?"

"This is the first time we've seen you… um… outgoing," said Naru.

Ann stopped what she was doing and flushed. Ail looked at his 'sister' and sighed. Something was going on with Ann, and he guessed that she has feelings for this person. Usagi, trying to ignore what was going on, started to eat her bento, not waiting for anyone. Raimundo smirked as he too dug into his bento. He was going to enjoy having no school and no Shen Gong Wu travels today. All of the Xiaolin warriors ignored what was going on around them, especially when it had something to do with Mamoru. It wasn't until later on the day that everything began going downhill. Naru, Gurio, and Haruna-sensei were knocked unconscious as the doctor explained that they were the tenth group today to say that people were asleep. "So, you think their energy was stolen," asked Usagi.

"Mhm," said Artemis, "Based on how weak they are, I'm sure that that's what it is."

"Goodbye relaxation," moaned Raimundo.

"Rai," said Kimiko with her hands on her hips, "This is serious!"

"If it's another one of those monsters," said Clay, "We should be getting ready to battle."

"Yes," said Omi, "I know the perfect way to defeat this monster!"

"Don't forget," said Luna, "These monsters steal your energy. You cannot make the monster touch you to steal your energy."

"Right," said the Xiaolin warriors.

The five, plus Dojo and the Moon cats, cautiously walked into the clearing where the sightings of fainted people were spotted. At the spot, they all saw a glowing tree that doesn't look like any cherry blossom trees around them. Usagi bit her lip as she got her brooch ready just in case while the others took out their Wudai weapons. The others could see a woman-like monster on the tree as the monster opened its eyes. Capturing the Xiaolin warriors faster than they could use their weapons, Usagi transformed just in time to see the woman-like monster leave the tree and attack her. Usagi was alone as she started to fight the monster. The other Xiaolin warriors looked on helplessly as Usagi dodged and tried to use her tiara again. It wasn't until Usagi was getting her energy drained… again… that the Xiaolin warriors snapped out of their shock in getting caught to use their Wudai powers. "Kimi," said Raimundo, "Try to burn the petals. It may just free us."

"You got it," said Kimiko as she concentrated on her fire powers, "Wudai Mars Fire!"

"What," growled the monster as it looked at Kimiko burning the petals away.

"Way to go, Kimiko," said Clay who shakenly stood up.

"Shall we now punch the butt out of this monster," asked Omi.

"That's kick, cue ball," sighed Raimundo.

"Let's hurry and help Usagi," said Clay.

"Wudai Orion Formation," called the four Xiaolin warriors.

The monster looked enraged that the four got out as it sent another attack with the cherry blossom petals to blind the warriors. The monster, however, was happy that Usagi's transformation broke and formed a huge portal to suck Usagi in. Raimundo, seeing this, used his wind element to run faster and catch Usagi, but it was futile. The gravity within the portal dragged both Raimundo and Usagi down as they disappeared. "Usagi," cried out Luna.

"Raimundo," cried out Dojo.

"That's it," growled Clay as he glared at the monster, "You are going down like a tied up cow! Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Neptune Water," called Omi.

"Wudai Mars Fire," called Kimiko.

_**\- With Usagi and Raimundo –**_

"Where are we," asked Usagi.

"I don't know," said Raimundo as he held Usagi close to him, "But it looks like the Ying-Yang world."

"The what," asked a curious Usagi.

Before Raimundo could say anything, two voices called out to them. Both looked around until they saw two floating beings near them. Usagi and Raimundo blinked as both knew one of those beings. Usagi called out 'Queen Serenity' while Raimundo called out 'Grand Master Dashi.' Both looked at each other after calling said beings out before going back to stare at the two. "Looks like history may be repeating itself," said Dashi.

"Don't tease," said Queen Serenity as she hit Dashi lightly on the shoulder.

"So… where are we," asked Raimundo.

"We are near the border between the spirit and real world," explained Queen Serenity.

"So, not the Ying-Yang world," said Raimundo.

"No," chuckled Dashi, "I think it's best if we all go somewhere with more ground."

With that said, all four got transported into a replica of the Moon Kingdom. Raimundo gaped in shock at what he was seeing. Right in front of him, Usagi was wearing her Princess Serenity outfit and looked quite… 'Beautiful,' thought Raimundo unconsciously.

"Hold out your brooch," said Queen Serenity.

"Alright," said a skeptical Usagi, "But, I don't know how…"

A sudden flash of lit up the room before dying down. Looking towards the light, Usagi and Raimundo gaped in shock as they saw what was floating in front of them. Raimundo could recall what it looked like from Dashi's hidden scrolls while Usagi confirmed what it was. Shouting out 'Silver Crystal', Usagi looked at her mother curiously. Queen Serenity smiled just as the Silver Crystal melded into the brooch, transforming it into a new and improved brooch. "It's a new brooch," exclaimed Usagi.

"Raimundo," said Dashi, "Watch over my little princess."

"But, aren't we doing that already," asked Raimundo.

"Yes," said Dashi, "But, I want you to make sure my little princess NEVER gets married to that **shivers** prince."

"You are always harping on this in the afterlife," groaned Queen Serenity.

"As a father should," shot back Dashi.

Usagi and Raimundo looked at the couple in front of them with sweat-drops forming in the back of their heads. They wouldn't have pictured this in a million years. Usagi looked at her new brooch as Raimundo wondered how the Shen Gong Wu will now work. Voicing her thoughts about using the Shen Gong Wu again, it was Queen Serenity that started to talk once more. "Listen, princess," said Queen Serenity, "The Silver Crystal no longer possesses the power it once had."

"You mean, it's not a Shen Gong Wu anymore," asked Raimundo.

"Oh, it is," said Dashi, "But, the power is now within my daughter's wish to cherish and protect her friends and family that now fuels this particular Wu."

"Through that," said Queen Serenity, "It will activate its wondrous powers again."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity and Dashi," said Usagi.

"Yeah," said Raimundo, "Um… so… do _**I**_ get to have anything? Anything at all?"

"You," asked Dashi who smirked and didn't answer his question but said, "You should know that we can see what is exactly happening to our daughter."

Raimundo gulped at the implication as he recalled all the times Usagi came to him for comfort for nightmares. It was bad enough that Dojo always chases him and wants to hit him over the head, but it's another that her actual FATHER was threatening him. Well, he THOUGHT Dashi was when Dashi smirked at Raimundo. As Dashi told Raimundo to divert his eyes, Usagi called out her new transformation phrase, _**"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"**_ Hey, Dashi was STILL a father, and no father wanted BOYS to see their daughter turn naked due to a transformation.

_**\- With The Other Xiaolin Warriors –**_

"This monster is darn hard to destroy," said Clay, "Like trying to wrestle a pig in a hot summer's day."

"How does THIS remind you of that," asked an exasperated Kimiko.

"The monster doesn't want to go down like a squealing pig," said a shrugging Clay.

"Ugh," said Kimiko.

The Xiaolin warriors were doing quite fine against the monster until the monster trapped them in swirling petals again. The monster smirked as it dragged the warriors into its tree to drain more of their energy, except something unexpected happened. The petals were blown away by wind that just came out of nowhere. They looked around to see what happened until a silver bright light came out from the sky. It wasn't until a familiar voice called out that they realized what was happening, followed by a sound of a hand hitting a forehead from incredulous. "Listen," called out the familiar female voice, "Spring is a season for living, not hurting!"

"Really," muttered a familiar male voice.

"And cherry blossom viewing is the happiest times for people, you monster," said Usagi as she and Raimundo emerged from the glowing silver light.

"Can we skip the speech and save the others," pleaded Raimundo.

"I suppose so," said Usagi.

"Great," said Raimundo, "The speeches aren't that great anyways."

"Hey," growled Usagi, "I spent a lot of time thinking about what to say to distract the monsters, buster!"

"So it IS a distraction," exclaimed Raimundo.

Usagi sweat-dropped just as Raimundo exclaimed what he said. The other Xiaolin warriors looked at each other in relief. Their two friends were alright, and they also didn't fail their mission to protect Usagi until the time came for these Inner Senshi to be reawakened. Raimundo gathered his wind element and started to try to blind the monster just as a new weapon landed in front of Usagi? Where did the weapon come from? Without saying anything, Usagi grabbed the new weapon, a rod, and started her new attack, "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Woah," said Raimundo as he jumped out of the way.

"Argh," called the monster as it was engulfed in silver light and turned back into a card.

"That is some new attack, lil lady," said Clay.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "What on Earth happened?"

"A wild ride," said Raimundo who shivered at the thought of Dashi, "A wild ride."

"Oh yeah," said Usagi as she opened her new brooch suddenly, "We got the Silver Imperium Crystal back!"

"What," exclaimed the Xiaolin warriors as Raimundo and Usagi sheepishly laughed.

_**\- Back At The Xiaolin Temple –**_

"So, wait just a flim-flam minute," said Clay, "You two saw Queen Serenity and Dashi?"

"Mhm," said Raimundo and Usagi.

"And, Queen Serenity was the one who made it so that the Shen Gong Wu will now only work for you," asked Kimiko.

"Mhm," nodded Usagi.

"You know," said Dojo, "I always DID like Serenity."

It was night time that everyone got back to the temple after the cherry blossom viewing. Raimundo and Usagi started to tell them all about what transpired while everyone sat to eat dinner. Luna and Artemis were in awe that the Shen Gong Wu now only worked for the forces of good instead of evil. But, since it could ONLY now work for Usagi, does this mean that if she turned evil, then evil things could happen? Voicing this out, everyone had a thoughtful look. "This means that Usagi cannot go to the bad side," said Omi.

"You mean, dark side," muttered Raimundo.

"Yes," said Omi who was oblivious to Raimundo's expression, "Unlike how Raimundo went bad."

"Really," asked Artemis.

"H-Hey, Omi buddy," said Clay who looked at Raimundo's expression, "It's all in the past. Let's not dwell on it."

"Besides," said Kimiko, "Usagi needs to tell us all about this Mamoru character."

"That is true," said Omi, "She has not told us about this suspicious person yet."

"Where is she," asked Artemis as he looked around.

"Best leave her alone," said Luna to the Xiaolin warriors, "We'll tell you all about Mamoru and what happened to him."

As the others gathered around the Moon cats, Raimundo quietly left to find where Usagi went to. He did NOT want Dashi to haunt his dreams for not taking care of his daughter. He shivered just thinking about his interaction with Dashi while Usagi got her upgrade. Walking outside, he could just make out Usagi underneath a tree with a troubled expression. Raimundo walked up to Usagi and sat right next to her. The next thing he knew, Usagi was silently leaning into him with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around Usagi comfortingly as he thought, 'Must be thinking about that Mamoru guy. I would probably cry too if I was a girl and a lost love loses precious memories.'

But, what Raimundo didn't know was that was NOT why Usagi was crying, for Usagi just realized that her love for Mamoru was not true at all when she silently came out of the building to think things through. 'Oh mother,' thought Usagi as she silently gotten comfort from Raimundo, 'Am I really destined to be with Mamoru, Prince Endymion, forever? Or can I find love as just Usagi?'

* * *

AN: Lots of things happening for Usagi, ne? First her new transformation, but the ending… I left it there due to some conflicts I think Usagi would have. I mean, sure she got her memories, but I feel like she should find love in her new life as Usagi Tsukino, and not rely on a past life for love. Do you feel me? Anyways! I leave the story here and hope that next chapter will be a bit happier? Hm… I also have to try to get Chase Young in this story too! XD And, yeah… I post this on a Saturday. I WAS about to post, but had to rush to my work. So, that didn't happen. AND! Sunday, hanging out with friends and showing them around my city. :3 But… Happy reading with this chapter! 8D


	8. Chase's Confrontation & New Evil Allies

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Argh," growled out Ail.

"What is it this time," asked Ann.

"Nothing that concerns you, sister dear," said Ail as he sneered the word 'sister' out.

"Hmph," said Ann as she crossed her arms.

It was another night and another monster destroyed by Usagi and the others. For some reason, Ail and Ann never put two and two together that Usagi's new friends were the ones who were helping Usagi as Sailor Moon. They were too frustrated that their tree that gives them life was dying and the monsters were defeated. Just before Ail could talk with Ann once more, shadows moved around the two aliens. "It seems that we both have a common enemy," said a male voice.

"Who's there," shouted Ail.

"Just call me… Chase Young," said a male who stepped out of the shadows with…

"Ail," whimpered Ann, "He has dangerous jungle cats surrounding us."

"Chase Young," questioned Ail as he took in his surroundings, 'What do you want with us?"

"As I have said," said Chase who smirked evilly at the two, "We have a common enemy, and it would be beneficial for us to… team up."

_**\- With The Xiaolin Warriors –**_

"You kicked serious Jack Spicer butt, girl," exclaimed Kimiko.

"Thanks… I think," said Usagi.

"Your training has been going well," said Dojo, "Quicker than what Serenity did when she met Dashi and the others."

It was another night that the Xiaolin warriors went and got a new Shen Gong Wu, and since it was night for them, where the Shen Gong Wu was had sunlight. Usagi smiled at the compliment as she unconsciously leaned back into Raimundo who was her barrier to NOT fall off of Dojo. She can't wait to show off some moves to her reawakened Inners if and when the time was right. As she closed her eyes to remember what the wannabe evil and his robots tried to steal, the others all looked at how relaxed Usagi was. They all were getting worried about Usagi because she would first be silent and contemplative before doing a 180 on her personality and smile like nothing was wrong with her world. "It seems the lil lady is sleeping now," said Clay.

"That's good," said Kimiko, "Usagi still goes to you when she has nightmares, Rai?"

"Why Kimiko," said Raimundo, "Are you jealous?"

"Me," scoffed Kimiko, "In your dreams."

"Hey, kids," said Dojo, "Don't wake my baby up."

"Baby," asked Omi confused, "What baby?"

"He means Usagi, lil buddy," said Clay.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "What's with calling Usagi your 'baby', Dojo?"

"She IS my baby," sniffed Dojo, "Ever since I looked after her as the best babysitter for Serenity and Dashi."

The Xiaolin warriors stifled a laugh as they didn't want to wake Usagi up. It was rare to see her so relaxed that she fell asleep on Dojo without the fear of falling off. Plus, the fact that her secret crush was holding her securely as Dojo rode on was a bonus. All of them were smiling as Dojo started to descend, but that was short-lived as something punched Dojo in the face. Gasping in surprise, the Xiaolin warriors started to fall down to the ground as Dojo reverted back to his small size. "Alright," said Omi, "Who's the weird guy?"

"You mean, wise guy," said Raimundo as he securely held onto Usagi next to him.

"What's going on," asked Usagi who blinked wearily at being woken up suddenly.

"Someone punched Dojo," said Clay, "And now he's out like a light."

"And that someone is me," cackled a familiar evil voice.

"Chase Young," glared Kimiko.

"What do you want," demanded Clay.

"Me," said Chase, "Why… I would like to talk with your new Xiaolin dragon is all."

The four Xiaolin dragons went in front of Usagi just as Chase said that he wanted to meet her. They were all in battle positions to protect Usagi as she was cradling Dojo in her arms. Usagi could see that Dojo had a bruise just underneath his jaw as Chase snapped his fingers. Literally, the entire place was now filled with lions, tigers, panthers… well, just any big jungle cat out there. Usagi looked surprised to see so many dangerous animals surrounding them while the Xiaolin warriors got ready to battle. "Usagi," said Kimiko, "Let us deal with Chase Young. You get to safety."

"But," started Usagi.

"No but's," said Omi, "We are more trained to handle Chase Young than you. You listen to your betters."

"Omi," hissed Clay as he saw the hurt look on Usagi's face.

"Better yet," said Omi, "Raimundo should take Usagi away. After all, he was last to be an apprentice."

"Omi," yelled Kimiko to get his attention.

"What," asked a clueless Omi.

"That's enough talking out of you, lil buddy," said Clay as he faced the danger they were in once more.

Raimundo sighed as he was used to Omi's better-than-you attitude and turned to look at Usagi. Usagi, however, wasn't used to Omi's attitude just yet and had a hurt look on her face. He didn't know why, but that hurt look got to Raimundo's heart. Counting on his fellow comrades to keep Chase away from the two, Raimundo grabbed Usagi's wrist and ran away from the battle. Their job was to protect Usagi, but if Chase got to her before she was ready to battle him, well, he didn't know if Dashi can come back as a ghost to haunt them for not protecting his precious daughter. He remembered a time that Dashi DID come back once and winced. Before they could go any further, Chase was right in front of the two. "And just where do you think you are going," asked Chase.

"Great," muttered Raimundo.

"Shall we get started," asked Chase.

"Usagi," said Raimundo, "Please hide for now. We know you are capable, but Chase is another whole new can of worms."

"A-Alright," said Usagi, "But, please be careful."

"Aww," said Chase as he smirked, "How sweet. Just like back with Dashi and Serenity, history will repeat."

Usagi and Raimundo looked clueless just as the jungle cats swarmed around the Xiaolin warriors and started to battle them. Usagi flipped away from a huge panther and gathered her strength to run far away from the battle, hoping that she was making the right decision. She knew that she didn't like to fight, especially when she started as Sailor Moon, but she felt like she was abandoning her friends once more to a great evil, like with Queen Beryl and having to move on when one by one, the Inners died to protect her. She hoped that it didn't come to that as the battle between the Xiaolin warriors and Chase Young grew fainter.

_**\- With Usagi –**_

"Ugh," groaned Dojo, "Usagi?"

"Dojo, you are alright," exclaimed Usagi who was still running.

"Why are you running with me in your arms," asked Dojo.

"The others are fi- eep," squeaked Usagi as she was stopped.

Dojo turned in Usagi's arms to see what made Usagi make a noise like that before he shuddered. Right before the two was a large panther, and riding on the panther was the one person Usagi was running away from. Usagi wondered how Chase was now right in front of her until she realized that maybe her friends were defeated and were, dare she think about it, dead? Usagi shuddered as Dojo wrapped around Usagi's shoulders and hissed at Chase. "No need to be alarmed, Princess," said Chase as he bowed mockingly.

"W-What do you want," stuttered Usagi, "A-And, where are my friends?!"

"No need to worry about them," said Chase as he got into a battle stance, "Now, let's see what the monks have taught you."

"Wha-," started Usagi but she had to dodge.

Chase gave no more indication as he started to strike against Usagi as fast as he could. Usagi, not used to the roughness, was dodging but not hitting back. Dojo gulped as he was flying up and down for the ride when Chase was attacking Usagi with precise hits. Usagi gathered up her courage as she started to try to find a pattern before striking Chase. She hoped that it was enough as being Sailor Moon and now training as the Xiaolin Dragon of Light didn't really give her a good grasp at fighting. Seeing an opening, Usagi punched just how her friends tried to teach her and landed a hit. "Not bad, Princess," said Chase as he started to attack again, "But, not good enough."

'I hope the others get here soon,' thought Usagi as she dodged some more when Chase got fiercer with her than he already was.

_**\- With The Xiaolin Warriors –**_

"Woo wee," said Clay as he tipped his hat, "This battle was more like wrangling cows in a stampede."

"You said it," said Kimiko before turning to Omi to glare, "And speaking of saying things…"

"What," asked a clueless Omi.

"Why did you have to say hurtful things to Usagi anyways," asked Kimiko.

"But it is the truth," said a confused Omi, "She does not have the most training to go up against Chase Young."

"Uh guys," said Raimundo, "Speaking of Chase, where IS he?"

The Xiaolin warriors blinked as they all looked around to see only Chase's jungle cats surrounding them and Japan's empty night streets. Omi was about to boast that they ran Chase away, but something stopped him. All of them started to think back on the battle with the jungle cats. Not once did Chase Young attacked them while they were all fighting against the big cats. In fact, they can't recall Chase ever being at the fight. Raimundo's eyes widen in surprised realization as he started to mutter curses in his native tongue and started to run towards where Usagi ran off to. The others also had a sudden realization as they took off to where Usagi went as well. 'Let's hope that Chase doesn't do anything to her,' thought everyone as they quickly ran down the street.

_**\- With Usagi –**_

"Oomph," groaned Usagi as the wind got knocked out of her once more.

"Impressive, but not by much," said Chase as he ended his attack.

"Why," groaned Usagi as Dojo glared at Chase.

"Why come to you, or why attack at all," taunted Chase.

"Both," growled Dojo as Usagi stayed silent.

Chase cackled evilly as he looked at Usagi. In his eyes, Dojo and Usagi could see that Chase was reminiscing about something as he stared at Usagi. Both knew that she looked so similar to the late Queen Serenity, but not by much. Chase shook his head and started to talk once more to Usagi. "I am in need of an apprentice," said Chase finally, "And the Heylin side could help you achieve your ultimate dream."

"Ha," laughed Dojo, "We all know that you have been after Omi as an apprentice for a long time."

"But, I did not know that my one time friend Serenity and her husband," said Chase as he spat out 'husband', "Had a wondrous daughter that I could train myself."

"You are not getting your hands on sweet Usagi," said Dojo.

"And you're evil," said Usagi.

"Yet, the Heylin side CAN help you achieve your ultimate dream," said Chase, "No more fighting. Being normal with your choice in **Chase's voice changes to contempt** boyfriend."

Usagi blinked as she heard what Chase was saying. She knew that she had an epiphany about her destiny with Prince Endymion, Mamoru, and sought out comfort, but that was a couple of days ago. Sure, she had nightmares of what could be in the future during those couple of days, but to turn to the side that destroyed her family when she was born? Turn to the side that made her mother run away from Earth the first time and made her father perish? She bit her lip as Dojo looked at Usagi in worry. This was bad. If Chase was using the Heylin side to convince Usagi to be evil, then what would the Silver Crystal do to the universe? Before any of them could continue further, the rest of the Xiaolin warriors arrived. "Dragon X-Kumei Formation," called the four.

"Chase Young," said Omi, "We are here to punch your days out."

"That's 'punch your lights out'," said Raimundo.

"That too," said Omi.

"I already have done what I wanted," said Chase as he teleported away.

"Dang nab it's to Betsy," said Clay as he stopped glowing green, "He teleported away."

"Usagi," said Kimiko, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Usagi as Dojo still looked worried.

"Did Chase hurt you," asked Raimundo who scanned her from head to toe.

"Not really," said Usagi.

Dojo still looked worried as the others smiled in relief. Usagi was very silent when Chase was talking about her ultimate dream. Thinking on what Chase said, Dojo now knew why Usagi was having nightmares for a couple of days and couldn't sleep. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to see Usagi join the Heylin side, the side that made Dashi perish and Serenity leave Earth for good. Dojo turned back to the conversation to just catch Kimiko making Omi apologize for his words towards Usagi. Usagi smiled at Omi and told him that he was forgiven, but also said that Omi should learn how to think before he says something. "I shall learn," said a solemn Omi.

"Shall we get some shut eye," asked Clay who was yawning.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "We have school tomorrow."

"Ugh," said Raimundo as he and the rest went onto Dojo's back, "Don't remind me about school."

"Still," said Kimiko, "I wonder why Chase went after Usagi."

'Me too,' thought Raimundo as he unconsciously pulled Usagi closer to him during Dojo's flight.

_**\- With Chase –**_

"You DO possess power," said Ail.

"Did you ever doubt me," asked Chase.

"Hm," said Ail, "Fine. We'll work together, for now. Just make sure they do not help Sailor Moon destroy our monsters anymore."

"Of course," said Chase as he smirked.

Watching Chase walk away with his panther at his side, Ann teleported next to Ail with a skeptical look on her face. She didn't trust this Chase guy. What if he decided to backstab the two? Then, how would they survive on Earth without their tree? Voicing out her thoughts, Ail grabbed Ann and held her around his arms in comfort. "Don't worry, Ann," said Ail, "Once we have the energy we can to revive our tree, we can leave this retched planet and settle somewhere else."

"Promise," asked Ann.

"I promise," said Ail.

* * *

AN: It's Labor Day, and thus, I do not have work. So! I made this new chapter for the story! 8D I may make chapters during the times I am off of working at the school too. (^v^)/ Chase is now going after Usagi to be his apprentice and make her evil. As you all know, Usagi is the ONLY person that can use the Shen Gong Wu, Silver Crystal. I wonder what I shall bring into the next chapter. =P For now, Dojo is the only dragon that knows about Usagi's troubles. Hopefully, Usagi can talk out her troubles, but it does look like Chase is making the Heylin side tempting, ne? ㅋㅋ Wah~! Don't go to the dark side, Usagi! They don't have cookies! XP And for Chase's contempt, he somewhat views himself as Usagi's uncle. Evil uncle, yes, but an uncle all the same cause of his semi-friendship with Serenity long ago. Even he would contempt any boyfriend Usagi wants to date. XD Anyways, enjoy reading and see you next time! ^^


	9. Explanations & A Decision Made

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Ok, Dojo," said Omi, "It is time to spill the guts!"

"Spill the beans," corrected Raimundo.

"Beans," asked Omi cluelessly, "We have beans?"

"Never mind," said Raimundo who shook his head.

It was still night when the Xiaolin warriors came back to the temple. Since Usagi fell asleep leaning against Raimundo, Raimundo carried her to her room for her to get a good night's sleep. The rest followed and smiled as Usagi curled into her blankets before all of them quietly picked up Artemis and Luna and headed to the dining area. When Omi started to talk to Dojo and Raimundo corrected him, the Moon cats woke up with bleary eyes to stare at the five in front of them. "What is that entire racket," asked Artemis as he stretched.

"Just Omi messing up a saying again," said Kimiko.

"And why have you brought us out here," asked Luna.

"We are asking Dojo to spill his guts," said Omi.

"That's 'spill his beans'," said an exasperated Raimundo who corrected the same saying again.

"Why," asked the Moon cats.

"Well, it's like this," said Clay, "We were roundin' up all of our enemy's jungle cats when we realize that dirty varmint wasn't there at the battle."

"And we realized that he went after Usagi when we told her to run," said Kimiko.

"And since Dojo here was with her," said Raimundo, "We figured he would explain to us what happened while we were fighting off Chase's jungle cats."

"Chase Young," exclaimed a shocked Artemis.

"The one and only," said Clay, "You know the varmint?"

"He was a very good friend to Serenity and Dashi," said Luna, "Maybe even Serenity's best friend."

"Well," said Omi, "He turned to the Heylin side a long time ago."

Luna and Artemis were shocked to hear that Chase would go to the Heylin side. Demanding to know what happened, the Xiaolin warriors took turns explaining that Chase was tricked by a talking bean called Hannibal Roy Bean to drink the _Lǎo __Měng __Lóng (Lao's Fierce Dragon)_ soup. Luna and Artemis were horrified that Serenity's once long-time friend became a dragon being who went to the Heylin side, the evil side. It was like when Prince Endymion was brainwashed so well that he started working for the Negaverse. Voicing this out, the Xiaolin warriors were in turn shocked. "You mean," said Dojo, "Baby's betrothed turned evil, too?!"

"I think Usagi-chan still believes that it is her fault he was taken and brainwashed to fight her," said Luna.

"So, back to the other topic," said Raimundo who looked at Dojo.

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "What happened out there, Dojo?"

"I don't think I should say," said a suddenly nervous Dojo, "It is my baby's private thoughts."

"Dojo," growled Luna with her sharp claws out, "Explain."

Dojo sweated as he looked all around him. Surrounded, Dojo groaned inwardly as he thought about telling Usagi's private dreams to everyone. But, at the same time, he thought that he was betraying Usagi in a way if he DID tell. Darting back and forth, but not going too far, Dojo finally decided to confess what happened between Chase and Usagi. He wasn't going to be proud of it if or when Usagi finds out, but he knew that she needed someone, anyone really, to talk to about this. "Fine, fine," said Dojo, "But know that I don't feel right to tell her secrets."

"Dojo," said the Xiaolin warriors expectantly.

"Fine," said an exasperated Dojo, "Chase was trying to get Usagi to the Heylin side as his apprentice."

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"Shh~," hissed Dojo, "You don't want to wake up Usagi!"

"Sorry," muttered everyone.

"But, I thought Chase was getting Omi to be his apprentice," said a thoughtful Kimiko.

"Yeah," said Dojo, "But, that's when Chase used his telepathy to find out Usagi's most inner dreams."

The Xiaolin warriors looked at each other before back to Dojo. Dojo sighed as he told them all about how Chase revealed Usagi's ultimate dream… to find true love, to not fight anymore, and most importantly, to be just a normal girl. Dojo also told them all that Usagi didn't at all respond as Chase tempted Usagi to the Heylin side. As he finished his story about the fight and the temptation that Chase did, Dojo looked around to see different expressions. Luna and Artemis were the most telling due to being WITH Usagi and knowing that she just wanted to be a normal girl, but couldn't. The Moon cats also knew that Usagi and Mamoru always fought before finding out about their past. Raimundo clenched his hand into a fist at his side because it sounded like how Wuya tempted him going Heylin. "We have to stop Chase for ever getting his dirty mitts on Usagi," said Clay.

"But," started Kimiko before biting her lip and asking, "What if Chase's offer is too good for her to pass up? I mean, how can we stop that?"

"No, Usagi," cried Omi, "Don't go to the left side!"

"It's evil side, chrome dome," said Raimundo.

"I guess it's not that far off that Usagi would consider it," sighed Luna.

"Do you know something we don't, cats," asked Dojo.

"Yes," said Artemis, "Remember Dojo. Usagi never had fighting experience until she was awoken as Sailor Moon. In the Silver Millennium, Serenity wouldn't let her daughter participate in anything dangerous, for fear of how her daughter would end up like Dashi."

"It was in this era that the role of Sailor Moon was thrust into Usagi's inexperienced hands," picked up Luna, "And, then when the Silver Crystal appeared, the past between Usagi and Mamoru was awakened."

"Wait," said Raimundo, "You mean to tell us that Usagi, Mamoru, and the Inners didn't KNOW their past?"

"No," said Artemis, "Even though she fought as Sailor Moon, her identity as Usagi and that of Mamoru was an enemy kind of stance."

"I remember telling you this Artemis," said Luna as she laughed, "The first time I was with Usagi and she bumped into Mamoru, both of them would argue instead. I saw that Usagi didn't even LIKE Mamoru until she realized her past as Princess and him as Prince. As their memories of the past got erased again, Mamoru and Usagi went back to fighting just like enemies would."

The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo blinked as they heard what the Moon cats were talking about. The five looked sad after Luna's explanation because it sounded like Usagi had an identity crisis. Usagi knew that she was now the only one who could essentially defeat the monsters as they help weaken it, but to be thrust into a role when she only wanted to have a normal life? That's just harsh. At least for them, Master Fung GAVE them a choice to become Xiaolin warriors and fight the Heylin side. "So, essentially, Usagi believes she HAS to marry Mamoru in the future just for the sake of her mother," said a thoughtful Kimiko.

"And, the fact that she didn't have a choice to becoming a warrior in the first place until we showed up to give her a choice to become a Xiaolin warrior," said a thoughtful Dojo.

"Woo wee," said Clay, "That girl has too many things on her plate."

"I still regret giving her memories back," said Luna sorrowfully.

"You couldn't help that," said Artemis as he rubbed his head next to Luna's in comfort.

"I suggest we all get some shut eye," said Clay.

"Good idea," said Kimiko, "We can help Usagi tomorrow when we are all well rested."

"Yes, good idea," said Omi, "But what does Clay mean by Usagi having a lot of things on her plate? She didn't bring a plate with her to sleep. We were just there in her room."

"We'll explain that to you tomorrow," said a sweat-dropping Dojo as he muttered, "I KNEW Master Fung sheltered Omi too much."

_**\- Way Early In The Morning –**_

"Usagi," groaned Raimundo as he blinked his eyes opened.

"Hm," hummed Usagi as she curled more into Raimundo, eyes still closed.

"Girl," said Raimundo with a smile, "You a spy or something? You always sneak into my room."

"Complaining," asked Usagi without opening her eyes.

"Nah," said Raimundo, "Just surprised that this time, I slept through you coming in."

Usagi giggled as she finally opened her eyes to stare into Raimundo's green ones. Smiling, she snuggled more into him to get more sleep. It was WAY late at night that they got back AND went to bed after talking with Dojo and the Moon cats. Raimundo finally understood why she would get nightmares. If he thought he was disappointing his past mother too, he would have nightmares too. Thinking back on what occurred after putting Usagi in her bed, Raimundo shook Usagi so that they both could talk without the others around. "What," whined Usagi.

"So… Dojo told us," said Raimundo.

"What," asked Usagi as she stared curiously at him.

"Dojo… he… uh… told us what happened between you and Chase," stuttered Raimundo as he felt Usagi stiffen in his hold.

"Oh," said Usagi.

"A-And… We're friends, right," asked Raimundo.

"Yes," said Usagi.

Raimundo sighed as he thought his next step. He just told Usagi that Dojo told him about Usagi's fight against Chase. He also probably revealed that the other Xiaolin warriors knew what went on as well. Raimundo bit his lip as he saw that Usagi wasn't responding. 'Most likely thinking about what Chase said,' thought Raimundo bitterly.

"So," said Raimundo, "Now that we established that we are friends, you want to tell me your side?"

"What's to tell," said Usagi bitterly, "I was contemplating to going to the so-called evil side just to be normal again."

"And, will you," asked Raimundo.

"I don't know," said Usagi as she closed her eyes so tears wouldn't fall out, "What would YOU do?"

"Heh," said Raimundo, "Funny you asked me that."

"Why," asked Usagi as she curled into herself.

Raimundo looked worried at Usagi, but decided against it. She asked him a question, and he was going to answer it as honestly as possible. Raimundo took a deep breath and told her his experience with the Heylin side. He told Usagi about not being appreciated because he thought he was doing the right thing at the time. He told her about how he wasn't chosen as an apprentice, and when Omi rubbed it in his face, he took off to his home, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He told her about how Wuya tempted him, and he took it. He told her everything when he plunged the world into darkness and how the others had betrayed looks. When he was telling the story, Usagi thought back to before Sailor Moon and how the sky turned green. Thinking that it was this same event in time, Usagi carefully listened to Raimundo, and by the end of it, Usagi wasn't the one crying, but Raimundo. "You still feel guilty," said Usagi.

"Yeah," sniffed Raimundo, "I really do, even when they now don't really listen to my ideas, I deal with it."

"To compensate," asked a thoughtful Usagi.

"Yeah," said Raimundo as he wiped some tears, "Ugh. I'm supposed to help you, not you seeing me cry."

Usagi giggled as Raimundo finally found some sort of release from bottling up what he felt during the Wuya incident in his life. He composed himself as Usagi smiled gently at him, her eyes never judging him. He made a mistake, but Usagi was not going to hold that over his head. Raimundo was grateful that he finally got to release his emotions, even though he hid this for some time from the others. There was just some… THING… that Usagi had that could make any fears he had go away. Looking out his window, he could see the start of a brand new day as he flopped back onto his bed, pillow behind him. "I hope that this fair lady found her answer," said Raimundo playfully.

"Ugh," groaned Usagi, "Can we get back to sleep? It's still too early to even THINK about an answer."

"You're the boss," chuckled Raimundo.

"I guess you want me to go back to my own room," asked Usagi.

"Nah," said Raimundo nonchalantly, "I don't mind you coming in for comfort. The guys know that if they can't find you, they can find you in my room."

Usagi blushed bright red at what Raimundo said. She really DID come into his room a lot, but she couldn't really help it. Maybe some sleep will give some sort of answer to why she always sought Raimundo out instead of Kimiko, the only other girl in this temple besides herself. As Usagi got comfortable again, Raimundo's arm around her waist, Usagi's last thoughts before sleep got to her were, 'I do have my answer to Chase's proposal. I may not be able to be a normal girl again, but going to the Heylin side will be too extreme. If I see Chase again, my answer will be a big fat no.'

Usagi sighed in her sleep as Raimundo glanced at the girl and thought with fear and realization, 'I think I am developing feelings for this girl who can make ME break down. Oh Dashi, don't come back to life and strangle me!'

* * *

AN: Whelp! I feel like Raimundo had an overdue to coming out about his guilt on the Wuya incident. I may bring in the Master Monk Guan episodes in the later chapters too. But, it wasn't all bad since Rai got to vent and Usagi had her decision made. ㅋㅋ Yup Rai! You better hope Dashi doesn't come back to life because you fell in love with his daughter! ㅋㅋ Anyways, the soup Chase drinks… I changed it to actual Chinese pinyin and what it means. Lao is still the same as in the show, but I believe '_Lǎo_' is a last name for a person who created the soup. Then, you have '_měng_' instead of 'mang' and '_lóng_' instead of 'lone', '_měng_' meaning fierce and '_lóng_' meaning dragon. Put it together, and you have "Lao's Fierce Dragon" soup! ^^ So! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =D Well, when I get to writing it. XP


	10. Bonding Time? Usagi's 1st Showdown

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Hey," said Kimiko, "Thanks for inviting us to hang with your dad and little brother."

"It's the least I can do for you all," said Usagi, "You've done a lot for me. I thought I would return the gesture by having fun with everyone!"

"Still," said Raimundo, "You didn't HAVE to."

It was a beautiful morning that Raimundo and Usagi decided then and there it was time to get up. Stretching, Usagi smiled at Raimundo as she left to her own bedroom. Raimundo, shaking his head at his thoughts about Usagi, got up and got ready for the day. Both were, however, surprised to see Usagi's dad and little brother at the temple. Shingo, Usagi's little brother, ran up to his sister and told her that today was the day that he would defeat her in the new virtual-reality arcade. Wanting to have even numbers, Usagi asked her dad if the others could accompany them. Mr. Tsukino sighed but reluctantly agreed after Usagi gave her dad the puppy dog eyes. Clay was the only one who decided to stay as backup at the temple just in case a Shen Gong Wu appeared. "Is this arcade like my good friend Poochie," asked Omi.

"Uh, it's somewhat similar," said an awkward Kimiko.

"Um," said Usagi, "Not to be rude, but is Omi really sheltered?"

"You have no idea," said Raimundo.

"Your new friend is weird, _nēchan (older sister)_," said Shingo.

"Meh," shrugged Usagi, "Aren't all of us weird?"

"Speak for yourself," said Shingo.

"Brat," said Usagi with no heat.

Shingo looked at Omi again as Kimiko explained where they were going to go. On Shingo's face, he had a weird look when Kimiko was explaining things to Omi. Who would have thought that he would get to know a person that's weirder than his older sister? Well, that was on his mind. He wasn't going to say that out loud for fear of his older sister's wrath. The gang finally made it to the new virtual reality where they got in line. Usagi smiled when she thought about having fun with her family and friends. Before she could say anything, Mamoru popped up from the crowd and began to walk towards them. "Do my eyes deceive me or is little Odango out on a date," asked Mamoru before smirking and saying, "Oh wait. Odango can never get a date to begin with."

"Hey," exclaimed an angry Kimiko, "At least, she CAN get a date. What about you? Ever heard of a better jacket to wear? That green jacket is so last season."

"And if our friend DID have a date, what makes it your business," asked Raimundo with a glare, "You're not her father. Her father's right over there and coming right over with an angry look on his face."

"I don't get what you see in this guy," whispered Kimiko, "He's rude and obnoxious and…"

"Thanks," murmured Usagi as she hugged Kimiko, "For sticking up for me. The other girls never did that before."

Kimiko looked at the hugging Usagi with a sad smile. She hugged her back, whispering that the Xiaolin warriors will always stand up for her. Smiling, Usagi and Kimiko turned to see Usagi's dad yelling at Mamoru for teasing his precious daughter. Maybe that's why her dad wouldn't approve of Mamoru in the future because of this instance in Mamoru's hurtful teasing unless he redeemed himself in her father's eyes? Anyways, the Xiaolin warriors looked at each other and laughed at Mamoru's panicked face until Ann appeared and clung onto Mamoru's sleeve. "Oh ho," exclaimed Mr. Tsukino, "You WERE trying to get a date with my precious daughter, but you already dating a teen. And, the fact that you are older than her never went into your mind?"

"Uh… no sir," said a panicked Mamoru, "In fact, I am not even dating her!"

"But, Mamoru," said Ann, "You said that we were going to go into the virtual arcade together."

"I did not," said a panicked Mamoru.

"Natsumi," said Ail as he appeared.

"Oh, Seijuro," said Usagi, "You are here, too?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ail, "Natsumi wanted to come to this new arcade and try it out."

"Why not go together, friend," asked Omi, "Then, we have more fun!"

The others looked at Omi and shrugged, but not before Raimundo glared at Mamoru. Calming her dad down, the group went towards the front due to Ail and Ann having so-called VIP tickets. Shingo exclaimed that Usagi should date Ail and ran into the arcade while Mr. Tsukino glared at Ail too. Usagi sighed at her father's attitude as she paired herself up with Raimundo. It was best to separate Raimundo and Omi since both would have killed each other. Kimiko nodded towards Usagi as she figured out what Usagi was doing and paired up with Omi, just because she had more knowledge on what to do. Shingo and Mr. Tsukino were together as Ann dragged Mamoru into another. It wasn't long that the game became a bit bumpy that Usagi magically flew out of the car and landed in Ail's arms. "What are you doing, brother," asked Ail with shocked eyes.

"I-It was an accident," said a blushing Ail.

"Uh, it just sort of happened," questioned Usagi with a red tint to her cheeks.

"Weird," muttered Raimundo as he glared at Ail.

"Yes," whispered Omi, "Most weird. How did this contraption suddenly go bumpy?"

"That's what we have to find out," whispered Kimiko.

"Maybe a monster," murmured a worried Usagi.

"Don't worry," whispered Raimundo, "It may be something else. And if it IS a monster, we're all here."

"Well, besides our good friend Clay," muttered Omi.

_**\- At The Temple –**_

"Nyah," started Dojo.

"What's up with you, Dojo," asked Clay.

"A new Shen Gong Wu just activated," said Dojo as he started to scratch his tail.

Clay took the Shen Gong Wu scroll out and opened it. There, a swirl of black ink revealed the newest Shen Gong Wu called the Komori Sword. Dojo told Clay that the sword lets its user hang upside down like a bat and fight well in darkness. Clay whistled when he heard what this Shen Gong Wu could do. Getting his backpack, Clay and Dojo left to get the others so that they could find the sword before the forces of evil did.

_**\- Inside The Arcade –**_

"I'm the cool grade school boy, Sneaker Shingo," said Shingo, "Who fights for justice. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

"Seriously," said a sweat-dropped Usagi.

"Looks like those speeches are contagious," joked Raimundo.

"Haha," said a sarcastic Usagi who smiled, "Very funny."

"Shall I do that too," asked a confused Omi.

"No," said the three as they laughed at the mental image of Omi doing the same as Shingo.

Usagi looked so embarrassed when Shingo did that while the others laughed mentally. No need for Usagi to feel more embarrassed that she already was, right? Ail and Ann looked at Shingo weirdly while Mamoru thought it was a sense of déjà vu. Shaking his head as he was dragged into another game by Ann, he turned to see Usagi smiling and laughing at her friends while Raimundo's arm rested over her shoulders. Mamoru didn't know why, but he clenched his hand into a fist when he saw that before disappearing into the game with Ann, Ail following right behind them to watch over his so-called sister. It wasn't long that a new Cardian monster attacked and grabbed Usagi's little brother and father. "You have GOT to be kidding me," grumbled Raimundo.

"And just when we were having fun too," pouted Kimiko.

"Time to show this monster not to mess with the Xiaolin warriors," said Raimundo.

"Just sad that I can't transform because my family is here," said Usagi.

"Don't worry," said Omi, "We will most distract the monster as you transform."

"Thanks guys," said Usagi.

As the others went to try and rescue the family, Usagi ran towards the darkness and shouted her transformation. Usagi was then encased by magic before stepping up to fight against the monster as Sailor Moon. Once her transformation finished, she saw her father and Shingo in the corner and ran towards them. Mr. Tsukino was reluctant to leave because his daughter was still in the maze. Usagi quickly came up with a lie about her already escaping with the others when the screams started. Urging the two to escape even more, Mr. Tsukino and Shingo ran out of the maze game. "They alright," asked Raimundo.

"I think so," said Usagi, "I saw a bump on my dad's head, but it's probably not a concussion."

"Great," said Kimiko, "Let's destroy this monster!"

"Yes," said Omi, "Let's give this monster the most humiliating defeat!"

Dodging the tentacles, all three Xiaolin warriors went on the offense and used their elemental powers to get the monster to weaken while Usagi used her Moon powers to help out. The monster, however, was not deterred as it finally grabbed hold of the warriors. The Xiaolin warriors could hear a clapping sound as jungle cats started to appear once more. "Chase Young," growled Omi.

"You are working with the aliens," exclaimed an enraged Kimiko.

"It was a most fortunate alliance I could ever have," said Chase.

"What happened to working with Wuya and Bean dude," asked Raimundo.

"I feel as though this alliance will make me more powerful than anything Wuya or Hannibal could give me," said a smirking Chase.

"And you are here because…," trailed off Raimundo.

"Why," said Chase, "To find where the dear princess went, along with figuring out why you are fighting alongside this… Senshi."

Everyone could hear the distaste in his voice when he said the word '_**Senshi**_'. It was Kimiko who said that they wouldn't tell Chase anything. Omi and Raimundo backed her up since Usagi, as Sailor Moon, couldn't really tell Chase that SHE was the princess that he was trying to find. Suddenly, the ground shook, making the monster release the four in its grasp. Everyone looked around, wondering how the ground shook until they looked to the side of the building to see… "Clay," shouted the Xiaolin warriors.

"Tch," sneered Chase.

"Howdy, partners," said Clay, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Mind," asked Raimundo, "Dude! You saved our butts just now."

"Was that your attack that made the ground shake," asked Kimiko.

"Sure was, Kimi," said Clay, "Had to wait for the perfect timing."

No one was really paying much attention to the monster as it wildly tried to grab something as a weapon to charge at the reunited Xiaolin warriors. Only Usagi saw what the monster was doing. If it couldn't grab energy, then by all means, it was going to try to destroy them. Being Sailor Moon got her to know that monsters never give up until it was defeated for good. Using her fast running skills, Usagi grabbed the item that the monster was about to pick up. Everyone was shocked at what happened next, including Usagi. Right in the middle of Usagi and the monster's grasp was a sword with a blue hilt and a yellow handle. The sword in question glowed between the two enemies. "Uh…," said a confused Usagi.

"What is going on," asked Ail who appeared with Ann in tow.

"It seems as your monster and the Senshi grabbed an activated Shen Gong Wu," said Chase.

"A what," asked Ann.

"Oh boy," said Clay, "That's why Dojo and I were coming here in the first place. A new Shen Gong Wu activated, and I guess the Wu in question has always been here as a decoration before activating. Now, it's between Sailor Moon and the monster."

"Ok," said Raimundo slowly before saying, "The showdown will be the first to defeat the other in combat, and both can use any weapons on their person. No outside help and no grabbing any weapons NOT within said person's body."

"What," shouted the other Xiaolin warriors.

"Relax," said Raimundo, "I trust her. Don't you?"

"If she dies, it's on your head, Rai," said Kimiko worriedly.

"Be as that may," said Chase, "The monster doesn't have a Wu."

"Then, the showdown won't have anything wagered," asked Clay.

"Can we do that," asked Omi.

"Well," said Dojo who suddenly popped up from Clay's hat and took out a scroll, "The rules never said anything about a monster and a Senshi fighting in a showdown before. So, I think it's alright that we don't wager any Wu."

Chase stood away with Ail and Ann as the field transformed when the showdown activated. Since it IS Usagi's first time doing a showdown, Raimundo was the one who said the phrase to start the showdown. The monster started to use its hair-like tentacles and try to capture Sailor Moon so it can drain her energy. Dodging mostly, Usagi thought of what to do. She couldn't use her scepter because it wasn't on her person, per say, but was within her subspace pocket. The only attacks she could use was what was given BEFORE the upgrade. Finally thinking up of a plan, Usagi rushed towards the monster and used what she was taught by Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo at the temple. Chase narrowed his eyes at that though. "Go Sailor Moon," exclaimed Kimiko in her Wudai outfit.

"You go girl," shouted Raimundo in his Wudai outfit.

"If you don't win," started Omi in his Wudai outfit, "We will be most displeased!"

"Omi," shouted the Xiaolin warriors.

"What," asked a confused Omi.

Using a "_**Sailor Moon Kick**_", Usagi braced herself as she activated her "_**Supersonic Waves**_" attack at the monster. Usagi, however, told her friends to cover their ears before using said attack. The Xiaolin warriors were confused as to why she would say that but did so anyways, and just in the nick of time. Usagi, through embarrassing red cheeks, started to wail in non-existing panic, thus activating her red Odango covers. This attack then was amplified, making each villain near her to wince and cry out in pain. The Xiaolin warriors sweat-dropped when Usagi's cries and her… uh… embarrassing attack stopped. But, since they saw the monster being weakened, the Xiaolin warriors started to cheer for Usagi once more as she did her final attack. "Moon Tiara Action," called Usagi.

"No," cried out Ann.

"Great," said a sarcastic Ail as he watched the monster turn back into a card.

"Hm," said Chase to himself, "This showdown was interesting… and informative."

As the showdown came at a close, Usagi was holding onto the Shen Gong Wu while the Xiaolin warriors ran up to her and hugged her. They all congratulated her on a job well done. Smiling, Usagi gave the sword to Raimundo because she knew that Raimundo used the mystical swords more often than her other friends. It was also due to Raimundo having a sword Wudai weapon as well. When everything was calming down, all five turned to face their enemies. "Sailor Moon," said Chase, "It seems as though you have learned some attacks from the Xiaolin warriors. I wonder why that is."

"Like it's any of your business," grumbled Usagi.

"You haven't seen the last of us, meddlers," said Ail as he disappeared.

"Next time, we'll win," said Ann as she disappeared.

"I hope to see more of you, Sailor Moon," said a smirking Chase as he disappeared.

"You think Chase knows," asked Dojo.

"I bet he does," said Clay.

"Now, that is worrying," said Omi.

_**\- At The Tsukino Household –**_

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. T," said Raimundo.

"Oh," said Mrs. Tsukino, "It's not a problem. Thank you all for saving my dear husband and son."

"All in a day's work, ma'am," said Clay.

Since the end of the battle, the Xiaolin warriors all came out of the arcade to see Mr. Tsukino and Shingo nursing their injuries. Usagi rushed up to her family and hugged the two, thankful that they are safe and sound. But, since it was night time and the Xiaolin warriors were helping Mr. Tsukino and Shingo go back to the household, Mrs. Tsukino told them all to stay the night and venture back to the temple tomorrow. That is why everyone was now eating dinner at the Tsukino household, with the boys occupying the guest room and Kimiko sleeping in Usagi's room. "I hope that the Wu will be safe," said Kimiko.

"No worries, girl," said Raimundo.

"Rai's right," said Clay, "Dojo flew back to the temple to put the Wu away."

"Now," said Omi who held up a game controller, "How do you play this game?"

"Omi," laughed the Xiaolin warriors as they finally got to relax as their age suggested… teens.

* * *

AN: I twisted this episode and made Usagi have her first ever showdown! 8D I hope that it is alright when I used her past attacks in the showdown instead of using the scepter. I was also bouncing the idea of Clay coming to get the others while Usagi stayed and had an encounter with the Moonlight Knight, but this came out with a Shen Gong Wu WITHIN the arcade. ㅋㅋ Anyways, happy reading and see you next time! =D


	11. The Inners Return! Is That Monk Guan?

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Hm," said a mysterious monk, "I wonder why Chase Young was spotted here of all places. As the Xiaolin warriors… Maybe I shall go and help them out once more."

This mysterious monk turned in a different direction to try to find someone who could help him find the temple the Xiaolin warriors were staying in. Unknown to the monk who walked away, he missed his chance to see the five teens, four of which he knew as the Xiaolin warriors, walking out of a school that was across the street. The Xiaolin warriors, however, were sighing in relief when they came out of school. They could NOW focus on trying to find Hannibal Roy Bean and trying to get back the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. "Hey guys," said Naru excitedly.

"Hi Naru," said Usagi smiling.

"What's up," asked Kimiko.

"Have you heard," asked Naru.

"Heard what," asked Usagi.

"There's going to be a big movie happening, and it just so happened that we girls are all invited to do the casting," exclaimed Naru.

"Really," asked Usagi and Kimiko, Usagi with stars in her eyes while Kimiko had a skeptical look on.

"Yup," said Umino who popped up out of nowhere, "It says that they looked at all the potential girls to play this little sister role in their movie right here in Jūban Junior High School."

"Don't do that," shouted the girls at Umino.

The boys, however, were being ignored since the role didn't really concern them. When Naru pushed Umino away, she turned back to Usagi and Kimiko and said the date of when the casting will happen. Kimiko sighed in relief when she heard the date. Kimiko told them all that it was the same day that she was going to visit her family since she IS in Japan for the moment. Usagi smiled and said that she'll just go to the casting with Naru and to hope she has a great time with her family. Usagi then smiled as she thought about her hanging out with her best friend since childhood. Ever since Usagi became Sailor Moon again, it was kind of hard to hang out with Naru. Add the fact that she was also training to be the next Xiaolin Warrior of Light… yeah, everything in her life kept her away from Naru. Watching as Naru and Umino left to head home, the five started their trek to the temple. "Are you sure you want to go," asked Raimundo.

"Of course," said Usagi, "I haven't hung out with Naru in so long."

"But, Usagi," said Omi, "You should be training. You are not even an apprentice like all of us to joke around."

"I think the little guy is saying 'goof off'," said Clay.

"That too," said Omi.

"But," started Usagi with a depressed look before getting interrupted by Dojo of all people.

"Gah," said a startled Dojo, "Shen Gong Wu alert!"

The others turned towards Dojo, not realizing that Usagi wasn't walking with them anymore. Usagi, from where she was, frowned at what Omi said. Sure, she was new to this Xiaolin warrior thing, but did Omi HAVE to point out about her lack of training? Usagi wasn't sure if Omi knew what 'tact' was. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that Raimundo was next to her again. "Hey, girl," said Raimundo, "Don't listen to Omi. You've improved a lot for just a month and a half. And, if you want to go with Naru to that audition, go for it."

"Really," asked Usagi.

"Yup," said Raimundo, "I know that you have a lot on your plate, but that doesn't mean you have to push your friends and family away. At least, you are lucky that they are in the same place as you."

"Hm," said Usagi in consideration before smiling, "Thanks Rai. Maybe one day, you can take me to YOUR hometown and show me around?"

"Sure," said Raimundo with a smile, "It's a date."

"D-Date," asked Usagi with a flush.

Raimundo's cheeks turned red when he realized what he said. He then looked away and made sure to have a side glance at Usagi to see her reaction. It was cute that Usagi's cheeks turned red so fast, but he couldn't take his words back now. Maybe this will be the start of their relationship? Who knows, but Raimundo just nodded to Usagi's question. Usagi, who smiled at Raimundo, then turned to the others to… not seeing them? "Uh, where did they go," asked Usagi.

"Because of Omi's less than tactful comment," said Raimundo who had a glint in his eyes at that thought, "We decided that two of us should stay here while the others get the Shen Gong Wu."

"Was that wise," asked Usagi.

"Maybe," said Raimundo, "But, we have to stay here too just in case a Youma appears."

"True," said Usagi, "But, it HAS been quiet lately on the Youma bit."

Usagi then had a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe to pass the time, the two should get to know each other more? Thinking on a place to go, Usagi's smile widen as she thought of just the place to go. Usagi, not letting Raimundo get his question out, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the one place that she KNEW in her heart that Raimundo and she can have some fun while the others were away… Crown Arcade.

_**\- At The Crown Arcade: Late Afternoon –**_

"I can't believe that YOU beat me in that racing game," said Raimundo in awe.

"What about you when we were seeing who could make it to the highest level in Sailor V," asked a teasing Usagi.

When Usagi dragged Raimundo with her to somewhere, Raimundo thought that Usagi was going to drag him to go shopping with her. Raimundo, however, was wrong AND surprised to see that they were going into an arcade. Looking at Usagi, he could see that Usagi's eyes had sparkled when she entered the establishment. A blond hair man greeted Usagi like old friends as Raimundo unconsciously held Usagi's hand tighter with his. Usagi smiled and introduced the blond man as '_**Motoki-nīsan**_' who owned the arcade, the Crown Arcade. Exchanging money for some tokens, the two set out to play mostly all of the arcade games, even ones Raimundo never played before. It was the most fun he had in a while as he thought back to every game they played together. Unknown to the pair who was now sitting at a booth, blue eyes looked at their direction and glared at Raimundo in unconscious jealousy. "Shall we grab some dinner before heading back to the temple," asked Usagi.

"Yeah," said Raimundo as his stomach grumbled, "We should. Then, if the others are back, we can ask them what happened with the Wu."

"Hey, _Motoki-nīsan (older brother Motoki)_," called Usagi with a bright smile, "We're ready to order!"

"Your usual, Usagi-chan," asked Motoki.

"Yup," said a smiling Usagi.

"And for you," asked Motoki with a protective older brother glint in his eyes.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate milkshake," said Raimundo.

"So, a Usagi usual then," said Motoki as he wrote it down, "Be back in a few."

The two watched as Motoki left before turning to each other. Raimundo raised his eyebrow at what Motoki said, but Usagi just smiled and asked about what the Wu was this time. Since Raimundo was with the others, he knew that it was the Rio Reverso. Raimundo told Usagi what the Wu is and what it did. Usagi, blinking in surprise, asked if the Rio Reverso was used on her, would she revert back to the Moon Princess time. Raimundo looked surprised, but before he could answer, Motoki came back with their orders with a smile before going back to the counter. "I see that you are pigging out there, _Odango_," said Mamoru's voice.

"Ugh," groaned Raimundo, "Not him again."

"I do NOT pig out," sniffed Usagi.

"Of course you do," said Mamoru who appeared next to their booth, "Every time I see you on the streets, you have food in your hands."

"Wow," said a sarcastic Raimundo, "Are you a stalker or something?"

"What," asked Mamoru with a glare, "Me? Stalk her? Yeah right."

"It sounds like you are," said Raimundo who glared back, "And what's with coming up to us?"

"It's a free world," said Mamoru, "I can come and go as I please."

"But, coming up here to tease Usa," asked Raimundo in disbelief, "That's just plain mean, dude."

Mamoru was about to retort, but Raimundo stopped him as he pulled Usagi up with him. Grabbing the food and leaving money for Motoki, Raimundo and Usagi walked out with Raimundo calling back to Motoki that they will return the silverware later. Motoki, for once, turned to HIS best friend and GLARED harshly at Mamoru. Mamoru, seeing the glare from his best friend, just asked, "What?"

_**\- The Next Day: Audition Place –**_

"Perfect timing," said Luna, "Hurry up and transform now."

"Why," asked a confused Usagi, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Don't ask," said Luna, "Just do it already!"

"Fine," pouted Usagi, "Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

It was the day of the audition, and Usagi was not permitted in because she wasn't technically invited. Naru wanted her best friend there for support and just in case something bad happened. As Usagi was stuck outside of the audition place, the other Xiaolin warriors were with Dojo to retrieve back the Rio Reverso from Jack Spicer after they have gotten reports of dinosaurs of all things. Usagi told the others that the Wu was priority and that she will be fine on her own. Big fat lie because when Usagi wasn't permitted in, she got a glimpse of the Inner Senshi going into the auditorium. For now, she transformed when Luna told her to and finally got to see a Cardian of all things chasing her friends. She was just glad that the others weren't here to hear her speech. "Stop right there," shouted Usagi.

"Huh," grumbled the monster.

"I don't know what's really going on here," said Usagi, "As a matter of fact, I am totally clueless."

"Ugh," groaned Luna from her hidden spot, "You were not supposed to tell them that."

"But," said Usagi as if she didn't hear Luna's criticism, "I can't forgive you for whatever you are doing, even though I don't know what it is."

"Grr," growled the monster as it stared at Usagi in anger.

"So, in the name of the Moon," said Usagi, "I'll punish you."

The monster started to charge at Usagi as she dodged and combined her fighting style with that of the Xiaolin warriors she were friends with. She was now regretting not to have ONE of the warriors with her though. Dodging, she got the monster distracted and away from her friends, especially the Inners. It was, however, fruitless as the monster's horns finally caught Usagi and started to drain her energy. Luna, worried, revealed herself to the Inners and started to talk to them all. "So much for handling things by yourself," said a worried Luna.

"That cat's talking," exclaimed the blonde hair Minako.

"What's going on here," asked the blue hair Ami.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag, so to speak," said Luna to herself before turning to the Inners, "Sailor Moon's not able to handle this. Please help her."

"Help her with what," asked Ami.

It was then that Luna used her _**Luna Mind Meld**_ that shot four individual beams on the Inners' foreheads. Each beam was then held the Inners' respective planet insignia. Slowly, but surely, the Inners' memories about their time as Senshi and the Silver Millennium started to return to them. The Inners had thoughtful looks until they took in the situation and saw that Sailor Moon needed all the help they could give her. Nodding to each other, their transformation pens came back to them. "Mercury Power," called Ami.

"Mars Power," called the black hair Rei.

"Jupiter Power," called the brown hair Makoto.

"Venus Power," called Minako.

"Make Up," called all of them together.

Luna watched with tears in her eyes as she saw the Inners transform. Finally, Usagi had her Inner guards once more as she watched as the Inners saved Usagi from the Cardian. Ami used her _**Bubble Spray**_ to make the area fog up, and after, Minako jumped and grabbed Usagi from the monster's horns. Makoto followed up with her attack, _**Supreme Thunder**_, which electrocuted the monster. Rei then used her _**Fire Soul**_ with Minako following behind with her _**Crescent Beam**_. Both attacks combined together and took out the monster, leaving a blank card behind as always. The Inners then smiled as Usagi finally came to from the energy drain, only to see her fellow Senshi and friends once more. "Curses," called out an aspiration of Ail, "I didn't know there were five Sailor Guardians."

"We'll get you for this," called out Ann as both she and Ail disappeared.

"This gets interesting more and more," said a hidden Chase as he too disappeared.

"You're back," said Usagi after the enemies disappeared.

"Oh boy," said Rei, "You really do need our help. You never could defeat bad guys by yourself."

"That's why we're here," said Makoto.

"Did we miss something," asked Dojo as the Xiaolin warriors appeared through the auditorium door.

The Inners stood in front of Usagi protectively just as Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo appeared. It appeared that they got back the Rio Reverso but Omi was holding a miniature dinosaur? Usagi blinked as she looked at the little thing while the Inners glared at the Xiaolin warriors as if they were bad guys. Wanting to see if what Omi was holding was real, Usagi by-stepped her Inner guards and went towards the others. Rei missed as she tried to grab Usagi's wrist to stop her from going to potential enemies, but she, along with the other Inners, looked at Usagi in shock. "So, you retrieved the Wu," asked Usagi as she looked at the biting dinosaur in Omi's hand.

"You bet, girlfriend," said Kimiko with a smile.

"Yeah," said Clay, "Raimundo had to do a Xiaolin showdown with a dinosaur. Woo wee~! That was a sight."

"Yeah," asked Usagi.

"Yup," said Raimundo proudly, "I outsmarted a talking dinosaur."

"What," exclaimed Usagi, "Darn it! Now, I wish I came with to see this so-called talking dinosaur."

"Let's just say Chase used the Eagle Scope Wu and leave it at that," said an exhausted Dojo.

"You LET an enemy get that Wu," asked a shocked Luna, making the Inners look on in surprise.

"Hey," growled Dojo, "Not my fault, you nagging cat!"

"Here they go again," groaned the Xiaolin warriors.

"So," said Omi, "What went underground here?"

"You mean, down," groaned Raimundo, "What went DOWN here."

As Usagi giggled while filling the others what happened, the Inners got over their shock and went to the group. They didn't know what was going on, but apparently, Usagi was telling others their Senshi secrets and identities. It wasn't until another male voice rang out in the auditorium that stopped everyone in their tracks. "Yes, young monk," said the male, "What is going on? And why do the Senshi want to, how to say, pummel the Xiaolin warriors?"

"Who said that," asked Makoto as she went to protect Usagi again.

"The Xiaolin warriors should know who I am," said the male as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Master Monk Guan," exclaimed the warriors as the male was revealed.

"Huh," asked the Senshi in confusion.

* * *

AN: Whee~! The Inners are back! 8D And! That means, girl talk between the all of the girls. The next chapter is probably going to be explaining what went on while the Inners didn't have their memories. But! I think I am also going to make it so that it combines with the 'Return Of Master Monk Guan' episode from Xiaolin showdown. I'm not too sure what I will be doing though. Hm… should I also bring Moonlight Knight back? That's another thing I have to think about, ne? XP Anyways! Happy reading! =D


	12. A Semi-Girl Talk & A Semi-Approval

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Girl, you sure had some crazy adventures while we were gone," said Makoto.

"Tell me about it," said a smiling Usagi, "But, I am happy. I get to learn things that mother never told me about in the Silver Millennium."

"I'm surprised about the Silver Crystal though," said Rei.

"Forget about that," said Minako who had a teasing smile, "Tell us all about this Raimundo guy that you seem to like!"

"Mina-chan," exclaimed a blushing Usagi to Minako.

"Oh, did our little Usa-chan gain a crush," asked a teasing Rei.

It was late at night that everyone was relaxing after the Inners' memories were brought back. It was late at night that everyone got caught up on what was going on, especially on why Master Monk Guan was here in Tokyo. The Xiaolin warriors introduced the Senshi to Master Monk Guan when he revealed himself. Usagi, in turn, introduced the girls to the rest of the Xiaolin warriors. When Master Monk Guan heard that Usagi was Princess Serenity V reincarnated, everyone swore that they saw tears within his eyes. The Inners, however, were glaring at the monk, just in case, because they were outside their element. But, for now, Usagi was having a sleepover with the Inners while the Xiaolin warriors were talking with Dojo and Master Monk Guan on what they will be doing. "Spill girl," said Makoto who saw the blush.

"W-Well," stuttered Usagi, "I first bumped into the guys on the way to school."

"Hurricane Usagi," asked Rei.

"Hey," pouted Usagi.

"Rei, hush," said Minako, "I want to know about Usagi and that Raimundo guy! **turns to Usagi** Spill."

"Uh," said Usagi, "Due to Dojo knowing the royal family's hairstyle, they realized that I was Princess Serenity V incarnate and started to, I guess, follow me? That's where Rai came in to save me from the first monster after it drained Naru-chan."

"Knight in shining armor," exclaimed an excited Minako.

"But speaking of knights," said Ami suddenly, "What about Mamoru-san?"

"Yeah," said Rei, "Isn't he still your betrothed?"

"That was a millennia ago, girls," said Makoto.

"True," said Ami.

"But, what about fulfilling Queen Serenity IV's wishes for the Earth and Moon to be in an alliance through this marriage," asked Rei, "Besides, we all know that Princess Serenity V fell in love with Prince Endymion."

Going back and forth, Usagi had a headache. Sure, she was betrothed to Mamoru, but that is in the PAST. She should be able to choose who she would love and marry in the NOW. Can't the Inners realize that? Pretending to fall asleep, Usagi could hear the Inners stop their conversation and got into their own respective sleeping bags from where the temple monks left to them for the night. Moments passed as Usagi finally heard the even breathing from her fellow Senshi and friends. Quietly getting up, Usagi ventured out of the room and walked down the hall to where Raimundo was sleeping. 'If the others saw her now,' thought Usagi as she carefully went into Raimundo's room.

"Usagi," asked a bleary eyed Raimundo.

"Sorry for coming in," said Usagi quietly as she settled next to Raimundo.

"Like I said, girl," said Raimundo, "I don't mind. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," said Usagi as she felt Raimundo's hand on her waist.

"Hm," said Raimundo sleepily, "Then, we should get to sleep. Guan-o told all of us that he was going to train us this time so that we'll get the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman back from Bean dude."

"Really," asked Usagi.

"Mhm," murmured Raimundo, "But, I have to betray you all. That's what Guan-o told me when the others left. I don't feel comfortable betraying everyone again, and especially betraying you. Don't want to lose you."

"You won't," said Usagi who unconsciously lulled Raimundo to sleep by running her hand through his hair in comfort.

'I promise that I won't leave you,' thought Usagi as she finally was lulled to sleep by Raimundo's warmth.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"I'm tough," said Guan, "But, I am fair. All I ask of you is to do exactly as I say, and never ever ask any questions. **shouts this out** DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, Master Monk Guan," called out the Xiaolin warriors.

"Good," said Guan, "Now, any questions?"

It was VERY early in the morning that everyone, besides the Inners, were woken up by Master Monk Guan shouting and banging on a huge gong. Usagi and Raimundo groaned as they were woken up because they went to sleep later than the rest. As Master Monk Guan yelled at Raimundo's ear to wake up, he also yelled into Usagi's without knowing that she was with Raimundo. Both groaned as they met up with the other Xiaolin warriors and started on their run. After running, it was like Master Monk Guan was a drill sergeant. At least, the Inners weren't with them because if they saw what he was doing to their precious princess, Master Monk Guan knew that the Inners would really hurt him with THEIR attacks. Right now, Raimundo raised his hand up after Guan asked if there were any questions. "Have you lost your mind," yelled Guan at Raimundo's face, "What did I say about asking questions?! Drop and give me 20!"

"One 1, one 2," started Raimundo as he did pushups.

"I can't hear you," said Guan.

"One 1, one 2, one 3, one 4, one 5," called Raimundo out loud.

"You're time with Master Fung had made you soft," said Guan sternly, "But, I will make you strong! Now, let's start with a 5-mile run before we train."

"Ugh," groaned three of the five Xiaolin warriors before following Master Monk Guan.

"Come on, Rai," said Usagi gently, "Let's run together."

"S-Sure, girl," said Raimundo as he started to run with Usagi, "Whatever you say."

It took them awhile, but the Xiaolin warriors were done with the running and was ushered into the kitchen to do their so-called chores. It was there that they bumped into the Inners who just finished their breakfast, courtesy of Makoto. When they saw their new associates and Usagi wearily coming into the kitchen, the four gaped in surprise. They didn't know where Usagi went, but it seemed like she was doing training with the rest of the Xiaolin warriors. Usagi collapsed onto a seat near Ami who jumped up and started to scan her princess with her Mercury computer. Ami then told the girls that Usagi was just exhausted and needed rest. However, the Inners all turned when they saw what the Xiaolin warriors were doing with their elements. The day progressed with the Inners trying and failing to make Usagi rest while the other Xiaolin warriors did their training. Usagi shook her head as she started to train with the Xiaolin warriors because without it, she believed that she wouldn't be a good Xiaolin warrior of Light like her mother. It was during the time to train while balancing on moving bamboo poles that Raimundo jumped off and lied down on his back. "See Usa," said Minako, "Even Raimundo says it's break time!"

"Yeah, girl," said Makoto, "You NEED to rest!"

"Raimundo isn't exactly on his good side though," said Clay.

"And, Master Monk Guan said that we are not allowed to quit until we fall down," said Omi.

"Yeah, well," said Raimundo as he lay on his back, "I don't care what he thinks. How much worse can he make it?"

"Uh, Raimundo," started Rei but was cut off.

"Was that a question," yelled Guan as Raimundo stood up fast on his feet.

"No, I mean, yes, but," started Raimundo as Usagi giggled, "I can ask them questions, can't I? Oops."

"Since Raimundo insists on behaving like a clown," said Guan, "He should have a clown's name. He will be called _**Bobo**_."

The Inners stared at Master Monk Guan in shock as the day progressed more with Raimundo was punished to peel onions. The four girls looked at each other as they remembered that Raimundo said he had no place to go when Master Monk Guan suggested he leave the temple. They didn't know if Raimundo was a good or bad influence on Usagi as Usagi sat down next to Raimundo and started to help him with his chore. They didn't want their sweet, innocent Usagi to be with someone who was a bad boy, in a sense. The other Xiaolin warriors looked at Raimundo and Usagi as well. "Poor Raimundo," said Kimiko.

"And Usagi," said Clay, "If Master Monk Guan catches her helping out Raimundo."

"There must be something that we could do to make our little Bobo feel better," said Omi.

"Well," said Kimiko, "We can start by not calling him _**Bobo**_."

As the Xiaolin warriors started to talk with Master Monk Guan, the Inners came over to Raimundo and Usagi. The two smiled as Usagi finally got Raimundo to cheer up, but as she saw the Inners, her smile went away. Raimundo saw that her smile went away as he turned to look at the Inners. Raimundo finally figured out that something happened within talking to the Inners late last night before Usagi ventured into his room once more for comfort. The Inners motioned for Usagi to follow them before walking off to the side. Raimundo gently used his element to push Usagi to talk to her friends as he started to peel the onions once more, but since he DOES control wind, he used it to listen in on their conversation. "Usagi," said Rei, "You CAN'T stay here anymore."

"Yeah," said Minako, "They aren't good for you."

"What do you mean," asked Usagi.

"Well, today, you were so exhausted but didn't heed our words to rest," said Makoto.

"Because, I didn't have that long of training like the others before," said Usagi defiantly, "I'm still learning to be Dragon of Light!"

"But, the thing is," started Ami as she hesitated.

"It's Raimundo," said Rei boldly, "We don't think that he's a good influence on you."

"Rai has nothing to do with you guys wanting me to LEAVE," said a glaring Usagi.

"But look at what he did today," said Minako gently, "Are you really going to overlook his bad influence due to your crush on him?"

At that, Usagi glared and turned away from the Inners. Usagi, of course, knew that Raimundo probably did something to make him listen into their conversation, but she didn't care. The Inners were, in her mind, trying to keep her away from what her past MOTHER learned during her time with the Xiaolin warriors. The Inners were, in her mind, trying to make sure she didn't learn about her past FATHER. Stomping back to Raimundo's side, Usagi looked at his shock face and knew he listened in with his wind element. "You were listening," hissed Usagi.

"Sorry," said an embarrassed Raimundo, "But, I was worried. We didn't really talk about what was bothering you last night. I-I kind of like comforting you."

"The, I'm sorry for worrying you," sighed Usagi, "But, just don't listen in again. I'll forgive you THIS time."

"Deal," said Raimundo until he had a teasing smile, "So… you LIKE me?"

"In your dreams," teased Usagi back with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"No worries," said Raimundo who smiled, "I kind of like you, too."

Before Usagi could comment on it more, the Inners walked back to watch over their princess like they are SUPPOSED to. They WERE her Inner guards and needed to protect her from any bad influence or evil monster, which was a MUST. Raimundo and Usagi both, however, turned towards the approaching Master Monk Guan and the other Xiaolin warriors. Master Monk Guan had a stern face on when he approached. "Bobo has failed us," said Guan with a shaking fist, "Because we have failed Bobo. When one of us fails, we all fail. And… I. Do. Not. Tolerate. Failure!"

"But, that is not what we meant," said Omi.

"Since Bobo cannot learn on his own," said Guan who ignored Omi's comment, "I will place him under the care of my best student, Omi."

"Yes," exclaimed Omi while the others stared in shock.

"Omi will teach you everything," said Guan, "How to dress, how to eat, and how to sleep."

"But," said Omi, "Bobo knows how to dress and eat. And when it comes to sleeping, there is no one who sleeps longer."

"You're only making things worse," said Raimundo.

Indeed, it made things worse. Raimundo decided to quit and leave the temple, Usagi deciding to leave with Raimundo. The Inners looked on in worry and shock. This was what they were afraid of. Raimundo's bad influence was making Usagi do the most random and un-Usagi like things. Watching the pair go, the Xiaolin warriors were returned to training while the Inners sat and discuss what they were going to do because it looked like Usagi was also angry at them for stopping her training but didn't know what the real reason was. 'Oh, Usagi,' thought Ami as she saw her first friend leave with a boy who could possibly be evil.

_**\- Later That Night –**_

"You really didn't have to come with me," said Raimundo.

"Yeah, well," said Usagi, "Did you know that you talk while you are sleepy?"

"Oh," asked Raimundo, "What DID I say then?"

"Pretending to betray the others," said Usagi with a raised eyebrow before flushing, "A-And, telling me that you d-didn't want to lose me. **turns her head away, blushing more **That's why I went with you."

It was now nighttime as the two Xiaolin warriors were met with the evil Hannibal Roy Bean. The talking bean made it so that both of the warriors were technically working with him to destroy the other Xiaolin warriors. It was a good thing that Usagi knew about the plan; otherwise, she would have been surprised by what Raimundo suggested they both do. Glad that the bean was away from them for a while, Usagi and Raimundo started to talk to each other on why Usagi left with Raimundo. Raimundo felt guilty as is with betraying his friends again, but now dragging Usagi? When Raimundo got an answer from Usagi, he smiled somewhat sadly. "I'm glad that you are with me," said Raimundo.

"You couldn't have done this without SOME backup," scoffed Usagi, "Besides, one day, I want to try to destroy that bean dude."

"You and me both," said Raimundo, "Just don't fall into the dark. I don't want your dad to come at me."

"I realized that when he was talking with you," giggled Usagi as she remembered what Dashi said to Raimundo while she was getting a transformation upgrade.

"Did you even tell the Inners about your new transformation," asked Raimundo.

"Didn't come up," said Usagi.

"Want to tell me about it after this is all over," asked Raimundo.

Usagi smiled and nodded. She knew it wasn't a good idea to bottle things up because of that and trying to be happy all the time, she had nightmares and sought out Raimundo a lot. But, she got an answer that Raimundo liked her too. She just really wanted the Inners to leave the past love life behind, but that was asking for much. Both got into the temple without waking everyone up, and Raimundo did the security code. Usagi wasn't all for remembering as she let Raimundo gather the Shen Gong Wu that were brought from the China's temple to the Japan one. As both started to leave, they were stopped by… a wall of fire? "Kimiko or Mars," asked Usagi to Raimundo before…

"Raimundo," asked Dojo who was in his sleeping wear, "Usagi? What's going on? **looks down and sees a bag of Shen Gong Wu** Oh. That's what."

"I KNEW he was bad news," exclaimed Rei in her Senshi form.

"Out of our way, gecko," said Raimundo as Usagi giggled while giving an apologetic look to Dojo.

"Gecko," exclaimed an indignant Dojo.

"Bobo," called Guan, "Put down the Shen Gong Wu and return to your room at once."

"No commands for me," asked Usagi as she appeared behind Raimundo's back.

"Usagi," exclaimed Rei once more, "Get away from that bad guy right now!"

"Don't make us, girl," said Makoto in her Senshi form.

Omi then exclaimed that Raimundo was turning to the dark side again as Kimiko exclaimed that Usagi was going dark because of Raimundo. The Inners glared at Raimundo, but before anything could happen, a dark robot appeared before Raimundo and Usagi. Raimundo threw the bag of Shen Gong Wu at the robot, but Omi interfered. Usagi and Raimundo looked at each other and nodded. They would fight their friends and hopefully trick the talking bean into a showdown for EVERYTHING. It was then that Raimundo and Omi touched the bag of Shen Gong Wu together before everyone froze at what they were doing. "Is that bag glowing," asked Ami as she took out her Mercury computer.

"Inners, the glowing represents a Xiaolin showdown," explained Dojo.

"A what," asked a confused Minako.

"Raimundo," said Omi who ignored Minako's confusion, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown."

"You're on," said Raimundo, "My Fancy Feet against your… um… What DO you have left?"

Usagi sweat-dropped just as Omi started to take out a lot of things from his pocket. Raimundo looked agitated but calmed down once Usagi placed a hand on his arm to stop him from doing something reckless. Both turned back to see the other side sweat-dropping too due to all the things Omi kept in his pocket. After finding the Gills of Hamachi, Raimundo told Omi that the showdown would be sparring and that the last one standing wins the bag. The Inners looked in shock as the landscape magically changed into a high-rise sparring ring with them and the Xiaolin warriors on one side and Usagi and the robot dude on the other. The showdown started as the Inners looked on in horror that Omi was being beaten up so badly by Raimundo. They were about to go in, but they were stopped by the Xiaolin warriors. "Why aren't you helping," asked Makoto.

"This is how a showdown works," said a sad Kimiko.

"The rules state that you cannot interfere in a showdown or else it's an automatic lose," said Dojo.

"That's such a dumb rule," said Minako just as Omi landed in front of them.

"Poor little guy's a fish out of water," chuckled the robot.

"Perhaps you would like to increase our wager," said Guan.

"In the middle of a showdown," asked Kimiko.

"Ok," said Dojo, "We've got an official time out over here. According to the rule book, _**The Changes like the Seasons**_, one side could go all in by calling a _**Shen Yi Bu All In**_. Wow. Pretty high stakes."

"So, we can't help Omi, but we can CHANGE a showdown wager," asked an incredulous Rei.

"Hey," said Dojo, "I didn't make the rules."

"I will wager all of our Shen Gong Wu," said Guan, "Against the ones you stole. AND! The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman."

"Not. Sure. If. It. Is. A. Wise. Wager," squeaked out Omi who was still looking like a fish until Clay took off the Wu from his neck.

However, it was too late as the robot accepted the wager and the showdown was still going on. Everyone flew up to where Usagi and Raimundo were quietly whispering to each other and smiling. When the robot told Raimundo to make it sting, Raimundo smirked as Usagi giggled inwardly. They knew what was going to happen right now. Raimundo jumped over to face against Omi, but when Omi was about to do an attack, Raimundo threw in the towel with, to Usagi's twinkling eyes, his lousy but amusing acting skills. The showdown ended with Omi winning while everyone looked over to see Usagi laughing with Raimundo's cheeks flushing red. They were about to confront the two until the robot shrunk and ejected… "A bean," asked an incredulous Makoto.

"All this fighting was because of a talking bean," shouted Rei.

"I was cheated," shouted the bean, "Cheated! Cheated!"

"Yet," said Dojo, "According to the rule book, it's legal. In technical terms, it's called a Xiaolin showdown dive."

"So, Raimundo was still good," asked Omi, "And didn't go to the bad side?"

"He did well," chuckled Guan as everyone looked in shock, "As I have expected him to do."

"You mean," said Kimiko, "This thing between you and Raimundo was all an act?"

"Just a little con that me and the Guan-meister worked up," said Raimundo as he and Usagi walked up to the others.

"Well, how come you left us out in the cold," asked Clay.

"I knew Bean would be watching," said Guan, "If I said anything, he would of known."

"So," started Omi but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Minako, "How did Usa-chan know about this?!"

"Yeah, girl," said Makoto as everyone then turned to stare at Usagi.

"You guys need to have a little bit more faith in Rai," said Usagi who didn't tell the Inners about the sneaking-into-Raimundo's-room thing.

It wasn't until everyone was walking back into the temple that the Inners pulled Usagi and Raimundo to the side. The four girls sheepishly looked down and apologized because they didn't know exactly what Raimundo's personality was. Usagi also apologized to the Inners for her anger but explained why she was angry in the first place. She told the Inners that she felt that they were keeping her away from her heritage. The Inners looked at Usagi guiltily as they hugged their friend close. Once the waterworks stopped, the Inners decided that it was time to go back to their own homes, but they did tell Usagi that they will see her at school tomorrow. "And Raimundo," said Makoto.

"Yeah," asked Raimundo.

"You hurt our princess," said Rei threateningly.

"Then, we hurt you," said Ami with confidence.

"See you two's later," said Minako as the Inners finally left.

"Was their talk an equivalent to the shovel talk," asked an incredulous Raimundo.

"I think they approve of you," said Usagi.

"We'll see," said Raimundo as he placed an arm around Usagi's shoulders, "Let's get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Still can't believe THAT was how you ended that showdown," giggled Usagi.

"Like you could do better," asked Raimundo teasingly.

"Could have waited till Omi hit you before you acted," teased back Usagi.

"Come here, girl," said Raimundo, "I'll show you a hit."

Usagi dodged and laughed as Raimundo lunged to hold Usagi down and tickle her senseless. What the two didn't realize was that the Inners came back to see Usagi being playful with Raimundo before heading into the temple. "I guess we'll tell Usagi about the Senshi meeting tomorrow," said Ami.

"They look so cute together," said Minako as the Inners walked away again.

"But," whispered Makoto, "What about Prince Endymion?"

'What about him, indeed,' thought the rest as they separated and pondered about what will happen in the end.

* * *

AN: Whelp! Here's the complicated episode combination of _**The Return of Master Monk Guan**_ with Sailor Moon! And whee~! Raimundo and Usagi technically confessed to each other! 8D I felt kind of bad that Raimundo had to be the one leaving and coming back just to act like he's evil again. So, I placed Usagi with him to keep him company and grounded, in a sense. The Inners, I guess, finally approve of Raimundo being with Usagi, but yeah… the ending, they STILL believe Usagi should stick to the betrothed from the Silver Millennium. Usagi, girl! Just tell them how you feel! ㅠㅠ Usagi is always so selfless and wants others to be happy. ㅠㅠ Whelp~! Enjoy this long chapter and see ya all next time! =D


	13. Senshi Meetings Are Emotional Girl Talks

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Usagi," said Raimundo as he gently woke her up.

"Hm," questioned Usagi.

"It's time to get ready for school," said Raimundo.

"Ugh," groaned Usagi as she pulled Raimundo's blanket over her head, "We shouldn't have stayed up to talk."

Raimundo chuckled at how cute Usagi looked as he recounted why Usagi was feeling down two days ago. She should have been enjoying her sleep over with the Inners, but as usual, Usagi never could get a break. He remembered what they talked about once they reached Raimundo's room. No point in bringing Usagi back into her own room to sleep that late at night because he knew that she would just crawl underneath his blankets and sleep next to him for comfort.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_"Will you be alright to sleep in your room," asked Raimundo._

_ "You know that I would come in your room at different times just to get comfort," said a deadpanned Usagi._

_ "Just asking," said Raimundo as he opened the curtain to his room._

_ Usagi and Raimundo finally gotten to the bedroom hallway, and as usual, Usagi would wind up in Raimundo's room one way or another. Raimundo, on the other hand, really wanted to know what was up with the Inners and Usagi. He could still remember that she looked depressed and worried about something. Sitting on his bed cot, he stared at Usagi in expectants. It was now or never for this talk, but Raimundo didn't say anything yet. He was just waiting on Usagi, and for a while, he wasn't disappointed when he saw Usagi's mouth open to talk. "I'm somewhat angry at the girls," said Usagi finally._

_ "I gathered," said Raimundo with a deadpanned look._

_ "But, you want to know why," said Usagi._

_ "That's always the best to get things off of your chest," said Raimundo._

_ Usagi took a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts together. She was angry that even though their memories were and still are Swiss cheese, it felt like the Inners were pushing her to BE with Mamoru in this time. She knew that the Inners were just looking out for her past mother's goal, but that's what irks her. She could tell that the Inners were slowly going back to the past and trying to push her to be what she never even wanted to be, along with who she should fall in love with. Looking at how patient Raimundo was with her, Usagi couldn't help but wish that he was part of her past in the Silver Millennium and was her lover instead. Opening her mouth as she gathered her thoughts, she told Raimundo what has been on her mind. "It all started when we were talking about how I met you all, especially you, Rai," said Usagi._

_ "Me," asked Raimundo, "I'm the cause of your anger at the Inners?"_

_ "Well," said Usagi, "It seemed like they were happy that I had __**she blushes**__ a crush on you, but then, Ami brought up Mamoru."_

_ "That guy again," muttered Raimundo under his breath._

_ "Yeah, him," giggled Usagi as she looked at Raimundo's disgruntled face._

_ "So, what about that guy," asked Raimundo, prompting her to continue._

_ "Once Mamoru was brought up, Rei was the one who instigated about fulfilling past mother's wishes about the alliance and Princess Serenity's past love for Prince Endymion," said Usagi, "Which then proceeded for the Inners to get into a debate on who I SHOULD get together with."_

_ Raimundo could see Usagi clenching her hand into a fist as she remembered the argument about her staying with Mamoru or not. He knew there was more to just what Usagi was saying to him, but he didn't push. He knew that Usagi was gathering her thoughts once more as she remembered about the night before. Usagi then opened her mouth again as she finally had her thoughts organized. "I know that I SHOULD fulfill my past mother's wishes, but I'm NOT that princess anymore," said Usagi vehemently, "I feel like I'm being pushed to being someone I am not. Didn't past mother send all of us to have a brighter future? I fulfilled my job in defeating Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, but as usual, I'm dragged into something with no choice."_

_ "And that's what you feel when the Inners were arguing about your… uh… love life," asked Raimundo as he stuttered the last part out._

_ "Mhm," said Usagi with a clenched fist, "I'm NOT Princess Serenity anymore. I'm NOT just the warrior Sailor Moon, either. I __**AM**__ Usagi Tsukino, and as Usagi, shouldn't I have the right to choose?"_

_ Raimundo looked at Usagi as he saw that she was about to cry from all this frustration. He gently pulled Usagi towards him on his bed and held her. Being in Raimundo's arms finally got Usagi to break down crying. She knew that she had nightmares when the Inners were killed, but this breakdown was due to frustration. To Raimundo, Usagi never did have a choice in the matter of being a princess from a long forgotten past or being Sailor Moon, the protector of the Japanese citizens, and these forced decisions on Usagi, especially about her love life, just brought her into tears. Raimundo rubbed Usagi's back soothingly as Usagi quieted down from her breakdown. "Thanks," murmured Usagi as she clutched at Raimundo's night shirt._

_ "Girl," said Raimundo, "The way I see it. You have to confront the Inners, and maybe those talking cats, about this. I think that's the only way to know if Usagi can have one choice in something in her life or not."_

_ Usagi, tired from letting all her frustrations out and her breakdown in Raimundo's arm, just simply nodded as her eyes started to close. Sighing sadly, Raimundo gently placed Usagi into his bed before getting in himself. Raimundo then kissed Usagi's forehead and pulled her close to his body before sleep took over both of them._

**-**_** End Flashback –**_

"So, I'll see you later on for practice with the Guan meister," asked Raimundo as both were walking out of the temple.

"Usagi will not be practicing," said Luna who came out from wherever she was.

"Gah," yelled out both of the teens.

"What's wrong," asked Clay.

"Are we under attack," asked Kimiko.

Usagi and Raimundo quickly got their hearts to slow down when Luna suddenly appeared to tell them that Usagi wouldn't be practicing with the Xiaolin warriors. When the other Xiaolin warriors arrived, Raimundo waved the concern off from the other three who also had their school bags with them. Usagi, however, was frowning. Last night's talk with Raimundo really made her realize how the others DO control her life, to an extent. "What do you mean I won't be practicing," asked Usagi, "I have to be the Dragon of Light like mama!"

"Calm down," said Luna, "Now that the Inners are back, we need to do a Senshi meeting."

"But," started Omi, "Shouldn't we also come?"

"Senshi only," said Luna.

"Luna," started Usagi but Luna interrupted her.

"Isn't it time for school," asked Luna.

Raimundo, sensing that Usagi wants to strangle Luna, quickly grabbed Usagi's hand and raced down the temple's steps. Usagi started to pout as the two made it halfway to the school, with the other Xiaolin warriors sweat-dropping at what Raimundo did. Raimundo, seeing the pout, smirked. "Didn't want a crisped Luna," said Raimundo.

"But, you saw what she did, right," asked Usagi.

"Yeah," sighed Raimundo, "Like I said last night, talk to them. Maybe during this Senshi meeting."

"I rather just be with you guys," pouted Usagi as both stopped to let the others catch up.

"How about we both have a time off tomorrow," suggested Raimundo, "I'm sure the others will be fine without us for one day."

"Like a date," asked Usagi.

"Yeah," said Raimundo who now sported some red on his cheeks, "You know, this should count as our second date."

"Second," asked a curious Usagi.

"Yup," said Raimundo, "Even though that Mamo-guy came over, I had fun playing games with you at the arcade."

"T-Then, I guess it'll be our s-second date," stuttered a blushing Usagi.

"Why is Usagi red like a vegetable," asked Omi as the others arrived in front of the two.

"You mean, tomato," corrected Clay, "And no time to chat, we gotta hustle before we all get detention."

_**\- Afterschool: Hikawa Shrine –**_

"Usagi, focus," said a stern Rei.

It was afterschool that the Inners all but dragged Usagi with them to the Hikawa Shrine to talk about Senshi business. Usagi still believed that the Xiaolin warriors should have been in this meeting as well, but Luna put her paw down, so to speak. It was Senshi only because the Inners had to be caught up with what was going on when they were reawakened to help Usagi defeat the Minotaur monster. However, Usagi was not paying any attention as she was texting Raimundo updates on what the Inners were talking about. That way, the Xiaolin warriors will have information so that they could help them out in the future for a just in case reason. "Sorry," said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," said Ami, "I'm worried that you are not focusing on the enemy that we are now facing."

"I am," said Usagi as she texted more information to Raimundo's number, "Just also have to do this as well."

"And may we know what you are texting," asked Minako before grinning teasingly, "Or rather who?"

It was then that the others realized that Usagi was most likely texting Raimundo, the guy the Inners semi-approved to be with their princess. Usagi glared a bit at Minako as she said that. She knew the air shifted as tensions rose more when the Inners realized that exactly who she was texting. So, what if she was texting Raimundo? It wasn't any of the Inners business, but apparently, the Inners didn't see it that way. "Usagi," said a stern Luna, "This is SENSHI business only. You do not need to involve… them."

"Luna," chided Usagi, "I'm involving them ever since YOU gave permission for them to guard me."

"B-But, that was until the Inners got their memories back," stuttered Luna with indignation.

"You did," asked a surprised Makoto.

"Yes," piped up Artemis, "Usagi needed someone to protect her while you were… uh… memoryless."

"No wonder Usagi fell for Raimundo," said Rei, "It all makes sense now!"

Usagi looked offended as the other Inners turned to Rei for more clarification. Rei told the others that it was just like the time Usagi had an infatuation with Tuxedo Kamen until she found out that it was her Prince Endymion reincarnated. Rei pointed out that exactly like Tuxedo Kamen, Raimundo came to Usagi as a so-called 'Knight in Shining Armor'. Usagi looked around the room to see that the Inners were nodding their heads. It seems as though they believed Raimundo was a substitute for Prince Endymion until he regained his memories. However, Usagi clenched her fist just like last night. "It's not that," exclaimed Usagi, "Raimundo and Mamoru are TWO different people!"

"So, you DO have feelings for the Xiaolin Warrior of Wind," asked Luna with a glare.

"So what," asked Usagi, "As I said, both of them are TWO different people."

"Yes," said Luna who was still glaring, "But, you are THE Princess. You shouldn't have fallen for that bad boy."

Usagi looked down as the others nodded in agreement. Raimundo wasn't fit for the princess, but as Usagi said to Raimundo last night, she really WASN'T Princess Serenity. Sure, she was reincarnated as her, but it didn't mean she had to exactly LIVE like Princess Serenity. She was sure that Princess Serenity was also NOT a Senshi in the Silver Millennium. Ami was the one who inquired if Usagi was alright, but she, along with the Inners and the two cats, were taken aback as Usagi glared at the group. "Are you DONE trying to dictate MY life," asked Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," questioned Makoto.

"Are you DONE trying to make me someone I am NOT," asked Usagi.

"Girl, you are talking nonsense," said Rei.

"Rei," chided Minako.

"She is," said Rei, "Of course we aren't dictating her life. Just reminding her that she's the princess and has to act like it."

Ami looked at Usagi and gasped when she saw Usagi's fingernails pushing deeply into her palm that it bled. Ami quickly grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean the little moonlike cuts. The other Inners and the cats were surprised that Usagi hurt herself intentionally or not. Looking at each other, they could only watch as Ami cleaned Usagi's cuts and let Usagi's hand go after it was done. It was then that they saw Usagi was actually trying NOT to cry with what was being said. It was then that Usagi spoke up again. "That's funny," laughed an emotionless Usagi, "You say you aren't dictating my life. You say that you aren't trying to change me."

"Usagi-chan," questioned Minako.

"But, you know what," said Usagi who ignored Minako's questioning gaze, "You ARE trying to change me. You ARE trying to dictate what I can and cannot do. I am NOT just the so-called princess incarnate. **Luna gasped when Usagi said this. **I am NOT just Sailor Moon, a Senshi like all of you. I _**AM**_ Usagi Tsukino, a girl who didn't get a CHOICE on what she wanted in life."

"We didn't really get a choice in being Senshi incarnate," said a sarcastic Rei who glared at Usagi.

"Yeah," said Usagi who glared back, "But, YOU still can choose on what you want to do in life. YOU get to still choose who to love in life. Me? I get scolded for liking a boy that ISN'T Prince Endymion, who isn't Mamoru. _**I**_ get told to NOT be with someone that makes me… ME… Usagi Tsukino, happy. Isn't it enough that I didn't get a CHOICE in being a Senshi? Isn't it enough that I didn't get a CHOICE in being this princess?"

"That's enough, young lady," said Luna, "Your mother…"

"My mother," questioned Usagi who now glared at Luna, "My mother is happy that I am learning self-defense from my Xiaolin friends. But, if you are talking about Queen Serenity, my PAST mother who sent us, but mostly me, into the future, SHE wanted me to live and BE happy. Do I LOOK happy to you all right now?"

The Inners and the cats bowed their heads as they thought on what Usagi said to them all. Of course, Queen Serenity sent all of them to be happy, but once the Negaverse came back, it wasn't really a happy time. Then, the memories were erased after that fateful battle between Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity for them all to lead happy normal lives. But, a new enemy popped up and Luna had to force Usagi into Sailor Moon once more. She was so sure that it would be temporary thing with Usagi and the Xiaolin warriors, but it wasn't to be. It was then that the Inners and the cats now knew that Usagi never had a choice anymore, not after they all discovered her to be the Princess incarnate. As the others contemplated on when they started to change themselves so that they change Usagi, Usagi gathered her belongings and started to leave the room. "Where are you going," asked Rei, "We still have a Senshi meeting to do."

"You all are up to date on what happened while you were memoryless," said Usagi as her back was still to the group, "But, if you are talking about attacks, just call me on the communicator. There hasn't been anything else going on as of late."

With that, Usagi left the others to ponder about what was revealed. Luna shook her head in denial, but Artemis knew. He knew about how Usagi really felt when Usagi finally had her memories back. He also knew that without the Xiaolin warriors giving her a new choice, a new decision, that in the future, Usagi may have bottled EVERY little thing to make everyone else happy, and Artemis would be right there trying to cheer Usagi up. Smiling inwardly, Artemis cheered that Usagi finally got to have her say in HER present life as he outwardly looked at the others. "We can assume this Senshi meeting is closed," said Artemis.

"That… That… _Odango Atama_," exclaimed Rei.

"Rei," chided Ami, "That's enough. **addressing the others** Usa-chan is right. We really WERE trying to change her."

"But, she is the princess," said a solemn Minako, "The princess we all sworn to protect."

"Yet, that's just it," said Ami, "Usa-chan feels like we are trying to make her INTO Princess Serenity. I don't know about you all, but she has been my FRIEND first and foremost before this entire Princess fiasco came up, and… And, I don't want to lose that friendship."

"Same here," said Makoto, "Usagi-chan was the first to ever come towards me before the all of the Senshi business, too. She wasn't scared of me like the others when I transferred into Jūban Junior High."

"Even as a Senshi and before the princess," said Minako with a thoughtful look, "She tried to befriend me as Sailor Venus. She was also the first to welcome me into the group as a Senshi too."

"Ugh," groaned Rei as she placed a hand over her face, "Now, I feel guilty just thinking about what I said. Usagi-chan really was our entire first friend. I remember she was the only one who didn't even get angry at me for using an _ofuda (ward)_ on her the first time we met."

"I guess we really screwed up," said Makoto.

"We should all apologize to Usagi-chan tomorrow in school," said Ami.

Luna looked at the Inners as she too felt guilty over what she had said to Usagi. She really was happy that Usagi could find love, but also thought about the Queen's wishes. She realized that her wishes were really for Usagi, as the reincarnated Princess, was to be happy and filled with hope, kindness, and love. If Usagi found love in Raimundo, then Luna will try to NOT be condescending. Everyone did however hope that Mamoru will NEVER regain his memories just when Usagi found happiness in another guy. 'If only,' thought everyone as they started to exit Rei's room and towards their house.

_**\- With Usagi –**_

"Girl, you rock," said Kimiko.

"Most impressive, indeed," said Omi, "But, I could be MUCH faster."

After the Senshi meeting, Usagi hightailed towards the temple and was happy that training was still going on. She really wanted to make Queen Serenity proud on becoming the Xiaolin Warrior of Light, just like her. She just knew that Queen Serenity was watching over her and smiling because she could just feel that spiritual love. As she changed and joined the others, Usagi got caught up with an obstacle course that Master Monk Guan told them all to perfect their speed. The others looked as Usagi completed the course in a good amount of time. "Rai told us about how the Senshi meeting went," said Clay, "You doing alright?"

"I think I shouldn't have blown up at them," said Usagi, "But on the other hand, if I didn't, I don't think they would have really listened to me, you know?"

"And, that's also why I suggested we both took the day off tomorrow," said Raimundo.

"No worries, partner," said Clay, "I'm sure we'll be fine on our own for tomorrow."

"Yeah," piped up Kimiko who winked at Usagi, "But, Usagi, if Rai does something to you, tell me and I'll flambé him."

"Geez, girl," said Raimundo, "I'm not going to do anything to her."

"Keep it that way," said Kimiko who smiled innocently.

Usagi giggled as she finally calmed down after what happened between her and the Inners, including the cats. She wasn't THAT worried about Artemis though. He was the chill cat advisor that Usagi wished her mother gave her instead of Venus. Shaking that thought out, Usagi smiled as the others dragged her back into the temple for some dinner and sleep. 'I just hope nothing will go wrong tomorrow,' thought Usagi who then blushed, 'I really do look forward to this second date with Rai.'

* * *

AN: Whelp, that just happened. ^^; I really wanted to express how Usagi is feeling after doing a semi-girl talk with the Inners. It's not that the Inners are bad, in a sense, along with the cats, but wouldn't you be frustrated too if you were told who to love and who not to? Wouldn't you feel frustrated that you never could get your own choices in life? Well, that's how I try to express Usagi's thought process in this chapter. I hope that it explains why Usagi felt uncomfortable and a bit more angry at the Inners than usual in the last chapter than Usagi telling them that she was angry about them taking away her father's heritage from her. ㅠㅠ Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one is probably about Bean dude going into Rai's head. XP Happy reading! ...Even thought it's not a Friday or one week after. XP


	14. The Date & An Apology Confrontation

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Ready for our date, Usa-girl," asked Raimundo with a slight blush.

"I still don't know where you are taking me since _**I'm**_ the Japanese citizen," teased Usagi.

"It's a surprise," said Raimundo.

"We'll call you if anything happens," piped up Kimiko from Usagi's side.

"Now, be a gentleman, partner," teased Clay.

"I still think that Usagi shouldn't be laughing off because she is still new to being a Xiaolin warrior," muttered Omi.

"That's 'goofing off'," corrected Clay, "And partner, stop complaining. Master Monk Guan already said it was alright."

It was afterschool, and Usagi and Raimundo were ready to go on their date. Master Monk Guan, after a couple of days, finally granted their desire for a day off when Usagi pulled out her sorrow puppy-dog-eyes on him. The other Xiaolin warriors, when they saw it, laughed when Master Monk Guan succumbed to the sad look. Even though Usagi really wanted to go on the date after the Senshi meeting, she was just now glad that Raimundo and she can finally go. Right now, the Xiaolin warriors were at their temple with Usagi in a simple white dress while Raimundo was in his normal casual attire that consists of jeans and a white hoodie. Dojo, however, growled in warning that if anything happened to his precious 'baby', Raimundo was going to be fried, dragon style. The others laughed as Raimundo paled when Dojo threatened him then turned red when Usagi took his hand. "Don't wait up," said Raimundo as he produced a familiar Wu.

"Wait just a darn minute," started Clay.

"Rai, do you have…," started Kimiko.

"When did he get the…," started Dojo.

"Golden Tiger Claws," called Raimundo as he slashed open the air and pulled Usagi with him to wherever they are going.

"Did Raimundo have permission to use the Golden Tiger Claws," asked a confused Omi.

"W-Where did U-Usagi go," asked a familiar female voice, "A-And did that g-gecko talk?!"

The remaining Xiaolin warriors turned to see who it was that asked and were surprised to see Usagi's best friend, Naru behind them. Groaning, Kimiko took the poor girl's hand in hers and pulled her into the temple, the others following. 'This will be a long explanation,' thought Dojo, 'And I am NOT a gecko! **pouts inwardly**'

_**\- With Raimundo & Usagi –**_

"Wow," said a starry eyed Usagi.

"Welcome, Usagi," said Raimundo, "To Rio de Janeiro!"

"It's beautiful," said Usagi.

"Yeah," said Raimundo as he was staring at Usagi.

When Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws Wu, Usagi didn't know where they were going until suddenly, they were standing on a beach as the sun was starting to rise to a new morning. Usagi looked in awe at the rising sun making its way up to create a beautiful sunrise while Raimundo was staring at the sun creating a beautiful glow surrounding Usagi's face. Usagi turned to Raimundo to ask him why they were there but started to blush as she caught him staring at her. Raimundo coughed awkwardly and grabbed her hand into his and pulled her towards the pier of the beach. "So, where are we going," asked Usagi.

"Girl, we have the entire day to ourselves," said a smirking Raimundo, "I'm going to treat you to a wonderful time in my hometown."

"I can't wait," said Usagi.

"Since we left Tokyo at dinner time, shall we have breakfast," asked Raimundo.

"Am I going to get to be introduced to your family," teased Usagi.

"If you want," said Raimundo.

Usagi smiled. Although she was teasing, she really wanted to get to know more about Raimundo. Throughout the day, Raimundo pointed out particular spots he would get to when he was with his family. He also confessed that he worked at the circus when he was little due to some poverty stuff as he pointed out the _**Backstage of Unidos da Tijuca Carnival**_. Usagi gave a comfort squeeze when he confessed that, but that didn't mean they ignored the carnival. Raimundo flushed as he took a picture of Usagi in one of the costumes. As they left the carnival after eating at their restaurant for lunch, Raimundo and Usagi walked all over Rio de Janeiro with Usagi admiring the beauty of the city. It wasn't long that they stumbled upon an amusement park and had the time of their lives. It also wasn't long that they bumped into one of Raimundo's many siblings. "Well, that could have been better," said a red-faced Raimundo.

"Aww," cooed Usagi, "You're embarrassed!"

"My older brother saw me on a date when I'm supposed to be in China," said a blushing Raimundo.

"At least, he was nice," said a smiling Usagi.

"I just wished he wouldn't announce that I'm dating you to my family," confessed Raimundo, "I was going to introduce you to them when we could do this again."

"Y-You really want to introduce m-me," asked a now red-faced Usagi.

"Well, yeah," said Raimundo, "You'll be the first girl that I introduce them to."

Usagi blushed more as she hugged the plushie of a cute bear that looked similar to Raimundo's _**Ninja Fred**_, but it was light brown and dressed in a ninja outfit that had a similar green color as Raimundo's eyes. Raimundo smiled at how cute Usagi looked just now and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the amusement park. They could go back to there with the others some other time, but Raimundo wanted Usagi to experience a little bit of the nightlife as they started to walk again. As they walked towards a building with chandelier lighting, Raimundo told Usagi that this was their last stop, the _**Rio Scenarium**_. "This looks…," started Usagi.

"Interesting," asked Raimundo.

"Expensive," said Usagi, "Just look at the chandeliers!"

"Nah," said Raimundo, "Not expensive. If it was, why would they also have finger foods here?"

"Really," asked Usagi as the two were seated.

"Yup," said Raimundo, "I kid you not."

A waiter came and took their drink orders before going away. Raimundo and Usagi smiled at each other under the chandelier light as the night escaped them.

_**\- Next Day: Back In Tokyo, Lunchtime –**_

"And, after dinner," said Usagi, "We danced until I kind of yawned."

"Oh Usagi," giggled Naru.

"I can't believe Rai took you on a semi-like day tour around his hometown," said an impressed Kimiko.

"And won you a bear like his," said a smiling Naru, "Now, his bear has a girlfriend too!"

Usagi blushed at Naru's declaration just as she remembered the fun time by being themselves and not worrying about finding the Wu or fighting Youma. However, when they got back to the temple a bit after nine at night, they were incredibly surprised to see Naru sitting with the other Xiaolin warriors. Raimundo and Usagi then looked confused just as Naru pointed her finger at Usagi, telling her how she shouldn't have kept a secret about learning self-defense. Raimundo joked about them having a new Xiaolin warrior to train, and both were surprised that Master Monk Guan told them that yes, Naru will now be training with them, but she was not to be a Xiaolin warrior. As of now, everyone was at school, eating lunch and talking. "You are just a romantic at heart, aren't ya partner," said Clay to Raimundo.

"What can I say," said Raimundo, "I'll try hard just to impress the girl I like."

"Maybe you can take us on a tour of your hometown," asked Omi.

"Sure, chrome dome," said Raimundo, "But, not now. I keep on getting text messages from my family about who Usagi is and why I didn't bring her over."

Usagi smiled as she saw her friends getting along alright. She still had to keep her being a Senshi away from Naru's ears though, even though she really wanted to tell her best friend. Just as the others continued to eat and talk to each other, the Inners appeared and looked at the group. They were surprised to see Naru with them though. As both groups now stared at each other, it was Makoto who started to conversation. "Can we talk to you, Usagi," asked Makoto.

"Alone," piped up Minako.

"If it's about my love life," said Usagi, "You can say it here."

"Our conversation will have some aspects of your love life," said Ami, "But, it's also about the last study session we had."

"What's so bad about talking about a study session with us," asked a confused Naru.

"Look, "said Minako, "We really need to talk to Usagi alone."

"I'll go," said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," asked a hopeful Makoto.

"I'll go, IF," said Usagi.

"There's got to be a catch," muttered Minako.

"If Raimundo comes with," said Usagi.

Raimundo blinked as Usagi declared that. Kimiko and Naru grinned because they were hoping that Usagi would say that. Omi was confused as to why Usagi wanted Raimundo there, but Clay covered Omi's mouth before he could say anything offensive towards Raimundo, and to an extent, Usagi. Raimundo shrugged as he got up from his comfortable spot next to Usagi and pulled Usagi up with his hand. The two looked at the Inners, waiting patiently as to what they would say. However, the Inners just motioned for the two to follow them. The newest couple followed and ended up on the school's roof where they were surprised to see Rei there. When Rei turned around, she narrowed her brownish-black eyes. "Why is HE here," asked Rei.

"Usagi wanted him to be here," said Ami, "And are we really going to be starting a conversation with an argument?"

"It was also a condition that Usagi wanted," said Minako.

"So…," started Raimundo.

"You, shut your mouth," said Makoto.

"Hey," said Usagi, "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"B-Boyfriend," asked Ami, "So soon?"

"It's not that soon if I know him for months before we got together," pouted Usagi as Raimundo flushed slightly.

Raimundo was fine with being Usagi's boyfriend, but it was the first time Usagi had said that he was, and in front of the Inners too! But, a certain warm feeling went through him as he heard Usagi's confession. The Inners, however, didn't appreciate it, but held their tongue. They DID semi-approve of Raimundo to date their princess a couple of days ago. Turning to Usagi, the Inners could see how happy Usagi was when she declared that Raimundo was hers. They could also see that Usagi looked at them with a bit of contempt as the couple waited on what they were going to say. "Usagi-chan," started Ami, "We are sorry."

"Huh," asked a confused Usagi.

"Yeah, girl," said Minako, "We're sorry that we were choosing who you should end up with."

"We're sorry for everything we have said during that Senshi meeting," said Makoto.

"Well, I'm not," said Rei.

"Rei," exclaimed the others as Usagi said, "Typical."

"I kid," said a sweat-dropping Rei, "I really am sorry, too."

"You don't sound like it," pointed out Usagi.

"But, we are," said Ami.

"Are you sorry about dictating my life," started Usagi, "Or are you just sorry that you got caught doing it?"

The Inners looked at Usagi in surprise. They, of course, were very sorry about how the Senshi meeting ended and what they were doing to Usagi, but Usagi didn't see it that way. Raimundo stood to the side to see what they were saying were true or not. He knew that Usagi really wanted choices in life, and maybe some surprises here and there. As he stared at the Inners, the Inners looked like they were silently contemplating what they would be saying. It was sweet Ami who started the conversation again. "Usagi-chan," said Ami sincerely, "I really am sorry about dictating your life. You were my FIRST ever friend here in Jūban Junior High and showed me how to have fun. Your friendship meant everything to me! I don't know when I started to dictate how you should act, maybe when you first were revealed as the princess, but thinking on the other times we fought together as Senshi and you dragging me to have fun in my life, I treasure those far more. Please forgive me. I just want my friend back."

"Usagi-chan," picked up Makoto as Usagi turned to her, "I too am very sorry about everything. Same as Ami, you were my FIRST friend too. Even after you saw me beat up those thugs that were about to harm you, you didn't even flinch away. You also ignored all those rumors about me when I transferred to Jūban Junior High and just asked if you could have some of my bento. Without you, I would have been lonely here with everyone fearing me."

"Girl," piped up Minako as Usagi turned to her, "I'm very sorry, twinnie. You were the FIRST ever to welcome me with open arms. You chased the loneliness away from me when I got here from London. You also were so happy to meet me, even though we haven't officially met. Welcoming me with open arms and admiration like that, it made my heart warm up. Then, when we revealed ourselves to be on the same side, you didn't hesitate to welcome me to all your shopping sprees and chasing bows down."

"Chasing boys down," asked Raimundo with a smirk.

"Shush you," said Usagi with a bright blush and some teary eyes.

"You were my FIRST friend here in Tokyo, and I appreciate your friendship more than what is expected of you as the princess," finished Minako.

Usagi looked at the three who sincerely apologized. She wanted so badly to forgive them, but Rei didn't say anything yet. Usagi could tell that Rei was more conflicted than anything. She remembered that Rei was Mamoru's ex and bit her lip as she concluded that was why Rei was so conflicted. Rei was the one who ended it with Mamoru as it was revealed that Usagi was the princess and he, the prince. Because Usagi didn't want to hide anything from Raimundo, she wasn't surprise about the shock look Raimundo sported when Rei started her confession. "Y-You," started Rei as Usagi waited patiently, "You are so SELFISH! I gave up dating Mamoru just for you and him to get together. When you were revealed as the princess and Mamoru as the prince, I let Mamoru go. I let him go so that you could be happy. Then, in the Senshi meeting, you tell me that you AREN'T happy with him, that you would rather let him go to date someone you only known for months."

"She dated that Mamo-guy," asked Raimundo to himself as the couple still listened.

"B-But, you didn't get a choice in that either," said Rei who tried not to cry, "You weren't HAPPY. When I gave him up, I guess that was when I tried to make you into the perfect princess in HIS eyes. I also realized that maybe that was the day that I had to make you something you didn't even want. And for that, Usagi, I am sorry. I am so sorry for pushing you towards Mamoru on THAT day. I'm sorry for also making you unconsciously miserable when I did that."

"And," said Usagi, "I am sorry to you, Rei."

"Huh," asked the Inners.

"I am sorry that you gave up your happy life with Mamoru all because I was revealed as the princess," said Usagi before addressing the others, "I am also sorry for ignoring all of you and being harsh. But, I had to be. I had to make you all realize that I am NOT that princess long ago. I am FIRST your friend, your princess and Senshi comrade second. You have to remember that, especially when I am now dating Raimundo."

The Inners teared up as they looked at their friend, their FIRST ever friend before running towards her and hugging her. Raimundo jumped out of the way just in time. He really didn't want to get crushed in a hug. Well, he REALLY wouldn't mind, but he didn't want to screw up his relationship with Usagi. He really DID like Usagi a lot, and hopefully in time, that like would turn to LOVE. He took his phone out and took a picture of the girls hugging, making sure to remember to send it to Usagi's phone because this was a special memory. "So, we all cool now," asked Raimundo.

"Definitely," said Usagi as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Hey, Rei," said Minako.

"What," asked Rei.

"Since, you know, Usagi is not going for Mamoru," said Minako, "Why not get back together with him?"

"Eh," exclaimed Rei with a small flush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, girl," said Makoto who was listening, "If Usagi is now with someone and happy, why not make yourself happy and get back together with Mamoru?"

Rei pondered at that as she saw Raimundo sighed but gently wiped away more tears that were falling off of Usagi's eyes. She could see Usagi blushing as Raimundo scratched the back of his head. She could also see that something more was blooming that both of them just liking each other and started to date. Maybe one day, both would confess they love each other instead of liking each other. Looking at the other Inners, Rei finally smiled and nodded her head. She was going to chase her happiness within Mamoru. "That a girl," said Minako.

"Hey, girls," said Raimundo.

"Yes, Raimundo," answered Ami.

"We're going to be late since the bell rang," said Raimundo.

"When," shouted the Inners.

"Uh, just five minutes ago," said Raimundo.

"Gah," yelled the Inners as they ran out the roof, leaving the couple.

"Rai," said Usagi as she looked at the running Inners.

"Yes, girlfriend," answered Raimundo.

"The bell didn't ring yet, did it," stated Usagi as she flushed at being called Raimundo's _**girlfriend**_.

Raimundo just smirked as he pulled Usagi close to him so that they could walk together to the classroom, with PLENTY of time to get to class. Hey, he was still a trickster, and playing that prank on the Inners… PRICELESS!

_**\- At Night: The Xiaolin Temple, Japan –**_

"I must thank my hosts for being so accommodating," said Hannibal Roy Bean, who then laughed evilly as the Shen Gong Wu vault revealed itself to him.

* * *

AN: And… I lied. This chapter has NOTHING to do with bean dude inside Rai's head.ㅠㅠ Until the very end at least. ㅋㅋ I really had to do a dating and confrontation with the Inners for this next chapter. Though, I never specify how long Usagi was staying away from the Inners. Just know that both Inners and she weren't hanging out. Sure, there WAS some kind of monster to defeat at a certain time, but I didn't want to go into that specifics. I'm just glad that Naru is back. Usagi and she should always have time for each other. ㅠㅠ Yes, the Carnival and the Rio Spec-thing are real places in Rio de Janeiro. I had to research places when I decided on this date chapter. XD So! I leave you with this chapter, and next time, I'm SURE it's going to be bean dude inside Rai's head. XP Anyways, today is a day off for me to write since I got a flu shot AND had my eyes dilated. Ugh. ㅠㅠ Happy reading! =D


	15. Bean-Dude Gone! Usagi's In Who's Mind?

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"What's up with Raimundo," asked Naru.

"We had a false alarm test that Master Monk Guan had us do late at night," explained Kimiko.

"Usagi is probably like Raimundo, too," said Omi, "For she does the sleep un-"

"Don't need to announce that, lil partner," said Clay as he covered Omi's mouth.

It was very late at night that Master Monk Guan sensed a great evil coming to the temple. The Xiaolin warriors were looking everywhere at night, but they couldn't find anything. As morning approached, everyone had tired eyes as they trekked into school that morning, being greeted by the Inners and Naru. The Inners looked confused as Naru when they saw the state of the Xiaolin warriors. "Maybe we should head on over to our good friend, Jack," suggested Clay.

"What about my training," asked Naru.

"Master Monk Guan should still be at the temple, Naru," said Usagi before pouting, "I'm just sorry that I won't be there to see you start off."

"Why wouldn't you," asked Ami.

"My girl needs the experience," said Raimundo as he placed an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"But, Usagi-chan," said Minako, "What about the study session?"

"Call me if anything DOES come up," said Usagi as she waved one hand at the Inners.

"Maybe one of us should also go with you," said Makoto.

The Xiaolin warriors shook their head, stating that it was their problem. When school ended, Naru and the Inners were surprised to see Dojo expand and become a dragon. Usagi simply jumped on Dojo's back with the rest of the Xiaolin warriors, Raimundo's arms around her waist to secure her once more. Smiling, Usagi told them to relax and call if anything DOES happen. Dojo took off afterwards as Naru and the Inners sighed in sadness. "No use in complaining," said Ami.

"What about Rei," asked Makoto, "Who's going to tell her where Usagi went?"

"Not it," exclaimed Minako.

"I guess I'll be heading over to the temple," said Naru.

"Good luck on the training, Naru-san," said Ami.

_**\- With The Xiaolin Warriors –**_

"Looks like some evil doer could use a cleaning bot," said Kimiko.

"Should there even BE a hole," asked Usagi.

"I'm guessing not," said Dojo as he slithered in with the rest.

As they went through the hole, Kimiko accidentally stepped on one of Jack Spicer's robots. The robot in question queued up and showed the Xiaolin warriors what happened with the lair. Usagi giggled as the footage first showed Jack doing interesting, yet hilarious, staff attacks but stopped when she and the rest saw a giant monster-like jellyfish crash into Jack's so-called evil lair. When the ending of the footage showed, they realized that Clay was standing where Jack was hiding. Clay opened up the hatch just as Jack's whimpers came through louder. "Easy there, cow poke," said Clay, "We ain't gonna hurt cha."

"Oh sure," said Jack, "You'll just get your monster to do your dirty work. By the way, congrats. Very impressive evil."

"Our monster," asked Omi in confusion, "But, we have also been attacked by this beast."

"Woah, woah, woah," said Jack, "Then who?"

It was then Jack noticed something about his robots through the footage. Looking at the footage, Jack turned to stare at the robots that fought the monster. He then turned to stare at the Xiaolin warriors and asked if his robots turned blue. Everyone blinked at that as they went to stare at the robots. "Sapphire blue," said Kimiko.

"Does the color blue have anything significant," asked a confused Usagi.

"Hey," interrupted Jack, "She speaks English now!"

"Uh, yes, I do," said Usagi with a tilt to her head.

"Anyways," said Raimundo, "Besides my girlfriend knowing English…"

"She's YOUR girl, now," asked Jack before beaming, "Congrats on your catch, dude!"

"Ugh," groaned Kimiko, "Can we get back on track?"

"Yes," said Omi, "And there is only one creature I know with the power to turn things into sapphire statues."

Usagi blinked in confusion as the rest ushered her back on top of Dojo. With Raimundo's arms around her waist once more, Dojo set off back towards the temple. Usagi was about to ask during the tense silence on what beast they were talking about, but she didn't have the chance as Dojo descended back down the Japanese temple. Naru greeted them back, but the other Xiaolin warriors just raced off towards the Shen Gong Wu vault that was also with them. Due to them not within the Chinese temple, they HAD to bring the Wu with them until the time came to go back to where Master Fung lived. Usagi gave Naru an apologetic look while Naru waved the apology off. Both girls smiled as they followed Master Monk Guan, who was following the other monks. They could also finally hear the conversation taking place, too. "Someone has stolen the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu," said Omi.

"Hm," said Guan, "The Shadow of Fear is gone as well."

"Is that bad," whispered Naru.

"It's bad," whispered Usagi back.

"I wish someone would clue me in," said Raimundo, "I've barely seen this thing everyone's so scared of."

"Same here," piped up Usagi.

"That's because you two can sleep through anything," teased Kimiko.

"No," said Guan as he looked at Raimundo, "The one who is behind these attacks is Raimundo."

Everyone looked surprised as Usagi looked a bit betrayed. She, however, still had faith in Raimundo that something else was going on. At least, her fears weren't broadcasted. If it did, they would be experiencing Queen Beryl once more. Master Monk Guan then started to explain that Raimundo was an unwilling participant in Hannibal Roy Bean's evil plan. All six of them looked at Master Monk Guan in surprise. Raimundo screamed out though once the shock wore off and everyone was effectively outside the temple. "Gah," yelled Raimundo, "You mean the bean dude is rattling around somewhere inside my head? That's rank yo!"

"So, how do we get bean dude out," asked Usagi in concern.

"Solution is most simple," said Omi, "Raimundo must never sleep again."

"Not the exactly long range plan there," said Raimundo as he rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry," said Naru, "But, I need to get home before the sun leaves. The stars are already coming out."

"No," said Guan, "It's fine. This problem is not yours to concern yourself with, Osaka-san. I shall continue your training tomorrow."

Usagi waved as Naru left after announcing that she was leaving. When she saw Naru leave, Usagi turned to the others with a grave look. Her Raimundo can NOT just stop sleeping. He needs to be in tip top shape just in case another Shen Gong Wu appears. Seeing Usagi being worried, Raimundo just wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He felt kind of guilty that he was adding more worries on Usagi's shoulders like this, but angry enough to want to pummel Hannibal Bean. "Will this affect baby's sleep pattern too," asked Dojo.

"Baby," asked Guan with one eyebrow lifted.

"That's what he calls Usagi ever since we found out she was Dashi's reincarnated daughter," explained Kimiko.

"Why would this affect her sleep pattern," asked Guan.

"Sometimes, Usagi sleeps next to Rai to keep her nightmares away," said Clay.

"I guess I'll just stay up too," said a weary Usagi.

"No," said all of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Usa," said Raimundo, "Don't torture yourself just for me. I rather you try to sleep while someone keeps ME awake. We'll try to make something work out, ok?"

_**\- Few Nights Later –**_

"Did you HAVE to dump ice water on Raimundo," asked Makoto.

"You made our princess get a cold too, Omi," said an angry Rei.

"My wrong," said Omi.

"You mean, your fault," corrected Clay.

For a couple of nights, Guan called on the Senshi and explained the situation. The Inners looked at each other as they saw Usagi curled up on a very tired Raimundo. When Minako asked why Usagi was sleeping next to Raimundo as the Inners first got into the temple, the Xiaolin warriors just said that she tried to stay up with Raimundo for a night and couldn't do it. The Xiaolin warriors weren't going to tell the Inners all about Usagi's nightmares. That would be Usagi's business to inform her Inner guards or not. The Senshi looked skeptical, but they decided to help anyway they can. It was after Omi's night that got Usagi to scream bloody murder, prompting everyone to run into Raimundo's room to see Raimundo trying to keep a wet and cold Usagi warm, all the while glaring at Omi. "No more water for you mister," said Minako.

"Usagi, take these cold pills and try to get some sleep," said Ami, "Don't worry about Raimundo."

"Yeah, Usa," said Raimundo, "Don't worry about me. Just make sure to get better."

"Stupid Omi," muttered Usagi.

"At least Dojo isn't chasing me this time," murmured Raimundo into Usagi's ear.

That statement was true because due to Omi's recklessness that got Usagi to have a cold, Dojo was chasing Omi around the training grounds, his mouth breathing semi-fires at Omi. Everyone could see that Dojo was very protective over Usagi. Though now, it was Clay's turn to keep Raimundo up as Usagi curled into a blanket to keep her warm. Dojo started to twitch, sensing a Shen Gong Wu. The Inners, though reluctant, left with the Xiaolin warriors to help out. They just couldn't say _**no**_ to Usagi's puppy-dog-eyes, especially if she wanted them to work with the Xiaolin warriors. Clay stayed with Raimundo and Usagi as they saw Dojo fly away with the others. It wasn't long, however, that what appeared to be Kimiko came into the room. "Change of plans," said Kimiko, "It's an Earth Shen Gong Wu that's gone active."

"Sounds right up my element," said Clay.

"Dojo and the others already took off," said Kimiko, "You can catch them with the Longi Kite. I'll watch sleepy boy."

"Longi Kite," called Clay as he took off, leaving Usagi and Raimundo.

Usagi, due to the cold pills that were shoved down her neck, was fast asleep. Raimundo, when he was dropped by Clay after another square dancing lesson, wrapped Usagi around his arms, her blanket over their legs, and stared at Kimiko with tired eyes. Raimundo asked Kimiko what the new plan was to stay awake, but his eyes just wouldn't stay awake. Raimundo passed out, asleep, right next to Usagi, only for him to wake up in what appears to be his ear? "Woah," said Raimundo, "I've must of dozed off. Well, as long as I am here, might as well see what goes on in my head."

_**\- With The Others –**_

"So, what Wu are you trying to get," asked a curious Minako.

"It's called the Shadow Slicer," said Kimiko as she opened up the scroll for everyone to see.

"The Shadow Slicer is a lesser known Wu," explained Dojo, "It creates a hologram of the holder that eludes the enemy."

"That sounds interesting," said Ami, "So, essentially, it allows the user to manipulate their shadow?"

"Precisely," said Dojo.

After the Wu explanation, Dojo landed at a zoo as the Inners jumped off of his back with ease. Kimiko and Omi looked at the Inners in surprise as the Inners landed gracefully. They were just glad that they decided to transform before leaving because as soon as they landed, they were being pelted with mud balls from… a LOT of monkeys. Dodging the disgusting balls, everyone turned to see Jack Spicer, who was using the Monkey Staff Wu, to command the monkeys. He laughed in a monkey-like fashion before going to get the Shen Gong Wu, but before he could, Clay came and took the Wu. "Heehaw," yelled out Clay.

"Most timely assist," said Omi.

"But, Clay," said Rei, "Aren't you supposed to be watching Raimundo and our princess?"

"Nah," said Clay, "I left them back at the temple with… Ki-mi-ko?"

"Great job, cowboy," mocked Minako.

Clay just turned away, a tad guilty, as Kimiko glared at the girl. Minako flushed and apologized for the mean-ness, but back at the temple, that was HER princess that was probably in danger of the talking bean. Clay just waved his hand that no apology was needed as everyone saw a monkey turn sapphire blue. Everyone was shocked before they turned to see… "Is that a JELLYFISH," asked a surprised Ami.

"Let's see if this Wu of yours can combat our Senshi powers," said Makoto as she cracked her knuckles.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast," called Ami.

"Mars Fire Ignite," called Rei.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash," called Makoto.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash," called Minako.

Jack, Omi, Dojo, Kimiko, and Clay looked on in surprise as the Inners called on their attacks. First, Ami's bubbles burst into fog before Rei's fire tried to fry the monster. Makoto's attack tried to electrocute it since it was also in water as Minako's attack sent the monster smashing into the monkey habitat's wall. However, the monster just got up and was angry at the Inners for their interference. "No way," exclaimed Rei.

"This will be not easy," said Makoto.

_**\- Within Raimundo's Mind –**_

"Rai, where am I and WHY am I dressed like this," asked Usagi.

"Usa," asked Raimundo in surprised.

"Yes," said a perplexed Usagi.

"Girl, why are you in my head," asked Raimundo while admiring what Usagi was wearing.

"You think I would know," asked Usagi, "I was asleep due to the cold pills. And, what do you mean _**your**_ mind? Wasn't Clay watching over you so you WON'T fall asleep?"

Indeed, Raimundo fell asleep and was wandering around in his own mind. He, however, was surprised to bump into Usagi who was wearing a flattering off-the-shoulder shirt that matched Raimundo's eye color and a black leather-like mini skirt. He whistled appreciatively until he remembered that Clay took off towards the others, and Kimiko, who he now believed was the talking bean, took over. Telling this to Usagi, both were surprised to hear a childlike voice. "Hello, Raimundo," said the childlike voice, "Hello, _meu amor (my love)_."

"So, who are you dude," asked Raimundo as he glared at the shadow, "And what do ya mean _meu amor_ to MY girl?!"

"Rai," asked Usagi, "What's _meu amor_ mean?"

"Uh…," said a blushing Raimundo, "I-It means _**my love**_ in my native tongue."

"So, wouldn't that little shadow be you," asked a bemused Usagi.

Raimundo pouted as the shadow indeed was him, but only younger. Seeing a younger him, Usagi squealed and hugged his little self. Raimundo didn't know if he should be amused or jealous that his inner self was being hugged by, what his little self said, _**meu amor**_. Shaking off the incredulous feeling, Raimundo was about to question why Usagi was in his head when all three heard Hannibal Roy Bean's voice. "Looking at one's self can be most frightening when you don't like what you see," said Hannibal.

"Oh man," said Raimundo as he looked to see the talking bean, "The last thing I need is YOU in my head."

"But, you wouldn't care that your girl is here," asked Hannibal.

"At least, I LIKE her and TRUST her to be here," said Raimundo.

The scenes changed within Raimundo's mindscape that even Usagi felt confused. It finally ended as the two were being comfortable watching Raimundo's action scenes, the adventures before Usagi was in the picture. As Usagi got to learn more about Raimundo, she jerked away when Hannibal wrapped his vegetable arms around Raimundo's shoulders. The little Raimundo just whimpered as he snuggled close to Usagi. "I can feel your fear grow stronger," said Hannibal.

"Yet, even with fear, hope is never far away," said Usagi who butted into the conversation, "And, I trust Rai to find that hope and kick your butt out of his mind!"

"Hope," scoffed Hannibal, "Hah! Shall you all see what Raimundo's fear does to your little friends? Shadow of Fear!"

Both Usagi and Raimundo looked onto the screen to see the Inners and the Xiaolin warriors working together to bring down the monster. It was until Omi and the Sapphire Dragon Wu touched another Shen Gong Wu at once, instigating a Xiaolin showdown. Looking on, the two looked in horror that their friends were trying not to hurt the animals, but also trying not to get hurt themselves. Usagi cried out as she saw her friends being hurt, Raimundo pulling her close to him. Raimundo was also chanting about not being afraid as both went into a scenery change, this one looking like the ruins of the Silver Millennium. "Really," asked a deadpanned Usagi.

"The scenes are changing to what I know of, girl," said a shrugging Raimundo.

"He made me tell," piped up the childlike Raimundo.

"Aww," cooed Usagi as she hugged the childlike Raimundo.

"My girlfriend likes my little self," said Raimundo, "Should I be jealous?"

"No," said Usagi as she swatted playfully at Raimundo, "But, we SHOULD deal with that bean dude once and for all."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Raimundo, "But, girl, let ME deal with it. It's time I face my fears, right?"

Usagi smiled as she held the little Raimundo close. Raimundo then turned to the bean and smirked at the bean. Flipping backwards, Usagi blinked to see the scenery change before blushing scarlet red. There, on top of a cliff, was Raimundo, but he didn't have a shirt on. Apparently, Raimundo was also thinking on how to make Usagi blush because he thinks she's cute that way. Hannibal Bean chuckled evilly as he saw that Raimundo was going to battle against him one on one. Lightning appeared behind Hannibal as he started to grow bigger and more muscular. Usagi gaped because what Hannibal did REALLY made her relieve her Queen Beryl nightmares. Little Raimundo hugged Usagi to him when he saw that Usagi had fear and some glint of a flashback in her eyes. Hannibal jumped off his cliff and started to try to smash Raimundo, leaving Usagi and little Raimundo to dodge oncoming debris. "You're NOT good enough," said Hannibal, "And, now your friends, along with your so-called girlfriend, will pay the price for your weakness."

_**"Faith in what," asked Queen Beryl as she cackled evilly, "Everlasting love? Indestructible friendships? Ha! You weren't good enough to even save your friends, and you aren't good enough to save your home. Your home will pay the price for your weakness."**_

'No,' thought Usagi from her small flashback as she snapped up to see Raimundo struggling, 'As I said to Beryl, I believed in this world and the guardians who fought for it. And, this isn't that different. I believe in Rai, and I am going to help!'

As Hannibal Roy Bean was about to squeeze Raimundo more, a blast of silver light hit the talking bean's back. Hannibal looked shocked as he let go of Raimundo before turning to see Usagi glowing silver. Raimundo and his little self looked at Usagi in surprised as well. They could see that Usagi looked as though silver was the beginning of her Xiaolin color, just like his was white when he started out. They could see Usagi glaring at Hannibal for what he did to Raimundo. "You are just like Beryl," spat out Usagi.

"I have no clue who this Beryl is," said Hannibal, "But, you are going to regret going up against me, girl."

"Not if we work together," said Raimundo as he stood next to his girlfriend.

"You think you two are good enough to defeat me," scoffed Hannibal, "Ha! I'll destroy you before letting your fears destroy your precious friends."

"Wudai Star Wind," called Raimundo before turning black with a white outline.

"Moon Power," called Usagi before transforming into Princess Serenity.

"So, you have a change in clothes," said Hannibal, "Big deal."

"Oh, you are going to get it bean dude," said Raimundo, "You're going to pay the price for picking on the wrong warriors to mess with."

With that, Raimundo flew at Hannibal and punched him. Raimundo took a quick look at his girlfriend to see her concentrating on something in her hand. He really didn't have to decipher what it was because Hannibal used his tongue, of all things, to wrap around his body and try to EAT him. However, Raimundo got out of that predicament with his strength and jumped down next to his girlfriend before turning around and creating a fist of wind towards Hannibal, effectively weakening him. "_Meu amor_," said Raimundo, "Now would be a good time to do what you are planning to do."

"Don't interrupt her concentration," pouted little Raimundo.

"Great," groaned Raimundo, "Lectured by my little self."

"Moon Crystal Power," called Usagi.

A beam of silver light was shot out of Usagi's cupped hands and went towards Hannibal. Before Hannibal could do anything, Raimundo and his little self looked at how the silver light engulfed Hannibal. Usagi, however, stopped as she panted. It was really the first time just USING the Silver Crystal like that instead of using the Moon wand with it, and since she was still inexperienced, the Silver Crystal took some of her energy away. When the light disappeared, both Raimundos looked surprised to see a silver pile of dust on the floor. "So, I guess bean dude is gone for good," said Raimundo.

"Is she alright," asked little Raimundo.

"Don't know," said Raimundo as he knelt next to Usagi, "_Meu amor_, you alright?"

"Yeah," said Usagi as she was slightly out of breath, "First time to using the Silver Crystal and not using the wand to help channel the energy."

"THAT was the Silver Crystal Wu," gaped Raimundo.

"Hey," said Usagi, "At least, the bean is gone for good, and you are free from HIS intrusive butt."

"And the panic attack," asked little Raimundo as Raimundo gaped more.

"Something Hannibal said and did felt the same as the time I fought Queen Beryl," said Usagi as Raimundo wrapped comforting arms around her, "She also said that I wasn't good enough since my friends were gone because of me. It struck me to the core, and I guess I wanted Hannibal to be gone for good as well because of that reminder."

"Well, no worries here," said Raimundo, "Just… I STILL don't know how you are IN my mind, too."

Usagi just shrugged as she yawned. Using the Silver Crystal like she did and without the experience to back her up, she was tired. Raimundo and his little self smiled as Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**\- With The Xiaolin Warriors & Senshi –**_

"We won," asked a confused Omi.

"But, how," asked Kimiko.

"I think we shouldn't question this," said Makoto.

"Besides, it's still confusing when a showdown DOES start," groaned Minako who rubbed her head.

When the showdown started, it seemed like everyone was going to lose to their opponent, but that was not the case. The land changed back as the Xiaolin warriors and the Inners gathered together with the stolen Wu and the one they were searching for were in the Xiaolin warriors' hands. The Inners were still confused on how the landscape could change when the showdown started. It wasn't until Dojo smiled as he looked up at the sky. "We may have a little luck from above," said Dojo.

"Huh," asked everyone as they too stared at the sky to find…

"Hey guys," said Raimundo as Usagi snoozed on his shoulder, "We had a long day. Need to catch some Zs. Oh **puts his other arm around Little Raimundo** this is my inner self. He protected Usagi when she wound up having a panic attack in my mind."

"Anyways, sweet dreams," said Little Raimundo.

The image of Usagi and both Raimundos left the clouds as they left EVERYONE shocked. 'This is just way too weird,' thought everyone as they climbed onto Dojo to go back to Japan, 'We'll talk to the two when all of us are well rested.'

* * *

AN: Whelp, bean dude is gone. The next chapter will have the answers about Usagi being in Raimundo's mind. ㅋㅋ So, for the Queen Beryl bit, I HAD to put it in to show that Usagi was also having a flashback about what happened between her and Beryl. The dialogue has some similarities to the ending of that battle, but not quite. Since, it was a flashback, I had to use different text format for that bit. ^^; Anyways, more to come next week! So… Happy reading! Hope you enjoyed this! ^^


	16. Soul Bonds Are Either Good Or Bad

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Back up," said Artemis, "Did you say that Usagi was INSIDE Raimundo's mind?"

"Mhm," said everyone.

"And you are JUST now telling us," asked Luna.

"Well, to be fair," said Clay, "Y'all were off somewhere that we couldn't find you."

It was now the weekend, and for once, everyone was gathered at the Hikawa Shrine instead of the Xiaolin Temple. The Moon cats were also there and were in shocked about what happened while they were investigating a lead to the newest enemy they were facing. When they heard about Usagi going into Raimundo's mind, the two cats questioned the story until they had all the facts. It was then that everyone looked at the two cats that were looking at each other, both having a thoughtful look. "Alright, cats," said Dojo, "I bet you know what happened with them."

"Well," said Luna, "It's very rare, but what the two experienced was the start of a soul bond forming."

"Soul bond," asked Minako, "As in like, soulmates?!"

"Yes," said Artemis, "You may not know this, Minako, but your mother in the Silver Millennium could detect soul bonds whenever it was made. She felt the soul bond between Dashi and Queen Serenity when Queen Serenity was still training as a Xiaolin warrior."

"So, essentially, Minako could do what her past mother did a long time ago," said Ami.

"Yes," said the Moon cats.

"Can she do it now just to confirm it," asked Makoto.

"No," said Luna as Minako pouted, "Her powers aren't as strong as the late Venus queen."

Usagi and Raimundo looked at each other before turning away, red cheeks forming. Did that mean that this soul bond made the two great together? Usagi didn't know, but she knew that her feelings for Raimundo grew as time passed. Raimundo felt the same as he turned back to Usagi and smiled sincerely. If it was any girl he was forming a bond with, he was glad that it was with the girl he was falling in love with. Rei, however, HAD to pipe up though and somewhat ruined the atmosphere. "What about Mamoru-san," asked Rei, "Did the Princess and him as Prince Endymion had a soul bond in the Silver Millennium?"

"I'm not sure," said Artemis, "Remember, while you all were reincarnated, Luna and I were in suspended animation, leaving all of our memories Swiss cheese."

"So, Usagi could have TWO soul bonds," asked Kimiko.

"Exactly," said Artemis.

"If it HAD to be anyone baby could be soul bonded to," said Dojo as he looked at Raimundo, "I'm grudgingly accepting that it's Raimundo. Just don't let baby be soul bonded to that Mamoru guy. He's too OLD for my baby!"

The Xiaolin warriors sighed in exasperation as Usagi giggled into Raimundo's shoulder. Dojo would always view her as the baby he babysat and loved long ago. The Senshi and the cats looked at Dojo like he was growing a second head when he made that statement. It was true that Mamoru was much more older than Usagi in years, but to finally accept Raimundo as Usagi's boyfriend because of a soul bond and Raimundo being the same age as Usagi, only months slightly older? The Senshi just shook their heads as they turned towards the cats. "So, any leads on the new enemy," asked Makoto.

"We haven't found anything as of yet," said Luna, "But, we should also be worried about Chase Young making an appearance again too."

"Who," asked Rei.

"Uh, did we forget to tell y'all about him," asked Clay.

"Yes," said Ami, "Who IS this Chase Young?"

"Chase Young is an immortal being who drank this soup called the _Lao Meng Long (Lao's Fierce Dragon)_ soup," explained Dojo.

"Yet, he WAS once a good Xiaolin warrior and friends to Queen Serenity and Dashi," said Luna.

"So, why is he here," asked Minako.

Luna and Dojo, who would originally fight over everything, were now looking at each other in contemplation. They didn't know if they should actually tell the Senshi about what transpired between Usagi and Chase Young. Raimundo, who remembered the really early morning talks with Usagi, clenched his hand into a fist in anger. Chase Young was playing around with Usagi's emotions, and he knew that Usagi was really tempted to just let go and be normal. But, since that talk, Usagi and he reached an understanding that even though the Heylin side promised something, it wasn't really worth it. Sensing Raimundo's anger, Usagi placed a hand over Raimundo's and smiled gently. Usagi reasoned that without Raimundo and his experiences, Usagi would probably have done the same thing as Raimundo had done in the past with the ghost Wuya. "Luna, Artemis," said Makoto while the other Senshi looked at the cats with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know," lied Luna.

"You forgot, Luna," asked a confused Omi, "That is most unlike you. But, I remember! Chase Young wanted friend Usagi as an apprentice, but I still do not understand why. Wasn't he trying to get me to be his?"

"What," exclaimed the Senshi.

"Ugh," groaned Usagi who then rolled her eyes and said with a sarcastic voice, "Thank you SO much, Omi, for reminding all of us."

"You are welcome, friend Usagi," said a smiling Omi.

"What do you MEAN this evil guy is trying to recruit Usagi-chan," asked Rei.

'Whelp,' thought the others, 'There goes making this Senshi/Xiaolin meeting short.'

_**\- Sunday: At The Starlight Café –**_

"Finally," said Usagi in relief.

"It's not that bad," said Raimundo.

"Rai, I lo- like you," said Usagi who changed one word in that sentence, "But, you are NOT the one who has people always following your every move because of evil."

Raimundo, who perked up at the almost saying from Usagi, grinned. He knew that after the Senshi meeting, the Senshi took to following Usagi everywhere, including sleeping over at the temple really near Usagi. Usagi, however, was not forthcoming. Between the Xiaolin warriors and the Senshi, Usagi wasn't left alone. He, however, was just glad that she wasn't fed up with him _**with her**_ like the others; for now, they were on their third date at a café for some lunch. Besides, he was strong enough to keep Usagi safe. "Ready for dessert," asked Raimundo.

"She shouldn't get any," said a male voice, "_Odango_'s going to be a blimp if she did, man."

"Ugh," groaned the couple.

"Do you HAVE to interrupt our day," asked Raimundo who was now glaring at Mamoru.

"Meh," said Mamoru who shrugged, "Besides, it's not like you two are dating."

"Well," said a smirking Raimundo as Usagi smiled at him, "We ARE on a date right now."

Mamoru blinked as he heard Raimundo's statement and looked between the both of them. He could now see the one large drink with two straws sitting innocently between them on the table. He could now see that one of their hands was holding each other on the side of the table. He could also see the softness in the eyes that both had that made his insides twist inside. He didn't know why, but he started to narrow his eyes. "I can't believe that you are dating this guy, _Odango_," said Mamoru, "He doesn't look like he could even protect you."

"At least," said Usagi with narrowed eyes, "He is considerate of my feelings AND doesn't hurt them on the whim."

"Dude," said Raimundo with narrowed eyes too, "What is your problem? You jealous that I'm dating Usa or something?"

"Me? Jealous," scoffed Mamoru, "Like, I would want to be with this immature little girl."

"Dude," said Raimundo as he could see some of the light in Usagi's eyes dimmed, "Not cool, man. Don't diss my girl like that."

Other patrons, including Minako who was the one following Usagi this time, gaped at Mamoru in horror. Here was an innocent couple that was enjoying their lunch, and then comes a jealous man who couldn't even get the girl he wanted. To top it off, said man hides his feelings for the girl and makes her almost cry. Raimundo really wanted to punch Mamoru, but instead, he took the high road and pulled Usagi up. He then placed the money to pay for the drink and the two lunches before pulling Usagi out of the café and FAR away from Mamoru. "I still don't see what you see in that guy before," said Raimundo.

"Rai," said Usagi, "It's in the past. I feel more free with you than with him any day. So, don't fret. I won't leave you for him."

"I… I just worry that if he DOES get his memories back," said Raimundo, "You would try to fulfill this obligation to your past."

"Rai," said Usagi as she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her, "I promise. If he DOES remember, I will NEVER leave you. You make me happy, free, and feel cherished. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Not even when you get tempted by Chase to go Heylin," asked Raimundo.

"Ha," scoffed Usagi, "I would jump off a bridge than side with them."

"H-Hey," said Raimundo who didn't know if she was for real or not, "L-Let's not get TOO hasty. I rather like my girlfriend alive, _meu amor_."

Usagi giggled at what Raimundo said and reassured him that he didn't have to worry about her jumping off a bridge. Raimundo, however, pouted playfully as he grabbed Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. He quickly realized he was really falling hard for Usagi, and hopefully, she was falling hard for him. Usagi, for her part, realized the same thing when she almost said the _**L**_ word, and no, it wasn't the word _**like**_. Both quickly found themselves relaxing underneath a sakura tree, Usagi's back against Raimundo's chest. This was the relaxing moment that both needed, especially after THAT confrontation with Mamoru. "I wonder what would happen if I have never met you and the others," said Usagi who broke the quiet.

"Probably trying to get that guy to remember," said Raimundo who tightened his hold on her waist, "If I haven't met you, I would probably still bottle everything up."

"Like the Wuya/Heylin guilt and facing Hannibal in your mind yourself," asked Usagi.

"Something like that," said Raimundo, "Why are you bringing up a what-if question?"

"It just hit me that I wouldn't have been happy if I ended up with Mamoru again," said Usagi, "I would have been miserable as years gone by just to wait to fulfill my past mother's arranged marriage plan."

"I would probably be miserable too," said Raimundo, "But, let's not think about the past and what-if future."

Usagi smiled as she turned to look at Raimundo. Raimundo, on his part, was smiling at Usagi. He really was falling hard for Usagi as Raimundo gently took Usagi's face and leaned in. Usagi leaned up and met half way, only for her to feel Raimundo's lips on her own. Closing her eyes, she reveled in their first kiss underneath the sakura tree, not realizing what the kiss would do. 'How I love this boy/girl,' thought Usagi and Raimundo respectively as they ended the kiss and sat in the quiet once more.

_**\- With Chase Young –**_

"Where are those two idiotic aliens," muttered Chase.

A caw of a 'bird' signaled the arrival of his pet. Letting the images that said 'bird' gathered outside of the forsaken place he was in, Chase looked into the pool of water to witness Raimundo and Usagi having their first kiss. Chase narrowed his eyes as he saw this. Of course, he was happy that his so-called niece had found love, but he was also enraged because that would set plans back on converting her to his side, the Heylin side. Chase scoffed as the image left. "It seems that I have to make Raimundo a Heylin warrior as well," said Chase to himself as he cackled as plans formed in his mind.

Unknown to Chase, Ail was in the shadows as he watched Chase cackled. He did wonder where Ann was and was glad that she wasn't here to see Chase laughing evilly. Chills went up his spine when he heard the laugh and thought, 'All we wanted to do is gather energy and survive. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so if we have an alliance with a crazed lizard mutant.'

_**\- With Mamoru –**_

"Ugh," groaned Mamoru as he suddenly fell down onto the semi-empty sidewalk.

Mamoru didn't know what happened. One moment, he was gathering supplies for this play his friends and he were doing, and the next, a surging pain in his head and chest was suddenly there. Groaning, Mamoru put one hand on his head and another on his chest where his heart was. He didn't even notice that two girls were in front of him, one was Rei while the other was Ann as Natsumi. Something broke inside of his heart while his head was splitting with so many different images that he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Mamoru-san," asked Rei.

"Are you alright," asked Ann while glaring at Rei.

"M-My head," started Mamoru.

"Do you think that he hit his head," asked Ann to Rei.

"Nothing is even around this area," said Rei.

No one knew that due to Usagi and Raimundo's first kiss, that love started to dissolve the soul bond between Usagi and Mamoru that was formed during the Silver Millennium as the shield that surrounded Mamoru from regaining his memories of Queen Beryl coming back and being Tuxedo Kamen. As Mamoru could breathe again, his head was filled with images about Usagi being Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. He then remembered all the images surrounding Usagi of today and her being with Raimundo. Both girls were surprised to see anger in his face as a hand was clenched in jealousy. He also felt the guilt of calling Usagi all those names. The girls could also see his face then turned blank as he stood back up. "What can I do for you, ladies," asked Mamoru.

"Uh," said Rei hesitantly, "Are you alright? You just collapsed on the sidewalk."

"I'm fine," said Mamoru.

"B-But, you said something about your head," pressed Ann.

"Oh that," said Mamoru nonchalantly, "I had a huge headache because I was planning a play with my college friends, but they bailed on the last minutes."

"And that's why you collapsed," asked Rei suspiciously.

"You would too if you don't have actors and actresses," said Mamoru, "I guessed I panicked when it hit me."

"If you say so," said Rei who was still not convinced.

"Hey," piped up Ann, "I know! I can help by being one of the actresses!"

"And," said Rei reluctantly, "I guess I can ask my friends to help out too."

"Thank you, ladies," said Mamoru as he had a thoughtful face.

What neither of the girls knew was that they weren't JUST talking to Mamoru about this play he was doing, but they were NOW facing Mamoru, Prince Endymion, who was thinking on HOW to get his beloved back. 'I'm going to guess the Inners remember,' thought Mamoru, 'Maybe they will help me?'

_**\- The Next Day: At School –**_

"We are going to do WHAT," exclaimed everyone who looked at Rei in surprised while she, on the other hand, smiled sheepishly at everyone.

* * *

AN: And, that's the beginning of Sailor Moon R's episode, "Mirror, Mirror On The Wall". =D Also, this chapter DID reflect on Usagi and Raimundo forming a soul bond while the first kiss between the couple started to crumble the one with Mamoru. That's why Mamoru collapsed because the Silver Millennium soul bond, though old but strong during the Queen Beryl's return, was crumbling by a more powerful love? Hm... and the chapter next time will reveal Prince Endymion is back and wanting Usagi back. Chase, however, is having other plans though. XD So many ideas swirling, and hopefully, I can make this fanfic flowing. =P Happy reading until next time! ^^


	17. Play Rehearsals Lead To Kidnappings?

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"I can't believe that you made us do this," groaned Makoto.

"I could also be reading five chapters ahead," said Ami, "Now, I'm only three chapters ahead."

"Ami-chan," said a sweat-dropping Usagi.

It was another day that someone else was dragging the gang to another adventure, so to speak. When they first heard that Rei volunteered all of them to be in a play that was hosted by Mamoru of all people, let's just say that there were mixed reactions. Minako was all over it because she believed that it will help start her career as a singer and actress. Ami, however, was not all for it because she wanted to be chapters ahead of what the school assigned to everyone. The Xiaolin warriors weren't all for it because they feared another Shen Gong Wu would be active while they participated. Makoto wasn't all for it, but she went just to help out Mamoru because he WAS a friend before the whole amnesia thing. Rei, however, wouldn't take _**no**_ for an answer and practically dragged everyone to wait in front of the building that Mamoru rented out for the play. "Thanks for getting them here," said Mamoru as he waved at the group.

"Not a problem," said Rei.

"So, what's the play about," asked Makoto.

"The play is about Snow White," said Mamoru.

"Snow White," asked Ami, "Then, we definitely have more than enough people to help out."

"And, I can be Snow White," said Ann who popped up with Ail.

"No," said Minako, "I should play Snow White since I'm the most like her, elegant and graceful."

"Well," said Mamoru, "I thought maybe Usagi should play Snow White, and I'll play the Prince."

Everyone froze as they heard that statement. Usagi didn't even WANT to be part of the play. She was about to say that since there were more than enough people, Usagi was going to sit this one out. Raimundo was glaring at Mamoru for even suggesting that. Ann looked crestfallen as Ail was sighing in relief. No matter if he has a slight crush on Usagi, he wasn't going to get in-between the couple. Besides, he thought Usagi and Raimundo complimented each other nicely. "What," shouted everyone.

"No way is my girl going to smack lips with you, bub," said a jealous Raimundo.

"Add in the fact that I am happily in a relationship," said Usagi as she smiled at Raimundo.

"Then, who's going to play Snow White," asked Kimiko.

"I am," said all of the girls, besides Usagi and Kimiko.

"Woo wee," said Clay, "This fight is going to be ones that bulls will run away from."

"But… what is snow white," asked Omi, "Isn't snow already white?"

"You mean who, lil buddy," said Clay.

"I'm guessing the Fung Meister didn't tell Omi any fairytales while growing up," whispered Raimundo.

"Maybe ask Dojo later," whispered back Usagi.

As the two murmured to each other, Mamoru glared at the two, mainly Raimundo. He was really hoping that Usagi would be Snow White and that they could rekindle their old flame from the Silver Millennium, but it seemed not as so. Usagi seemed less enthusiastic about helping out in the play in the first place. 'Maybe she DID replace me,' thought Mamoru bitterly, 'But, no matter, I WILL get my princess back.'

"So, let's draw straws," said Naru, "Fair is fair."

"How is THAT fair," asked Ann.

"If the person draws all white, then you are Snow White," explained Naru, "If it is red, you are the Evil Queen. If it is blue, you'll have to be something else."

"Do I HAVE to," whined Usagi, "I rather not BE in this play. Besides, you guys have enough people."

"Come on, Usagi," said Minako, "It'll be fun!"

Usagi sighed as she pouted. She knew that she was going to be dragged into this one way or the other. Kimiko and Naru gave Usagi a reassuring smile as she was dragged back into the play. Naru held up the pieces of paper and let everyone grab one. When the white one was drawn, everyone looked at Usagi as she pouted. She really didn't want to be in the play, especially when she's now Snow White. Mamoru was about to say something until pieces of paper was placed in front of him. "Fair's fair," said a smirking Raimundo, "White is for the Prince, blue is for something else."

"But, isn't it MY play," asked Mamoru.

"We guys each have a fair deal, just like the girls," said Raimundo.

"I'll go first," said Ail, "Just to get over this."

"Sure, Seijūrō," said Clay.

Before Ail could do anything, Chase appeared in all his glory. The Xiaolin warriors looked at each other before getting in front of Usagi. Usagi was staring at Chase in horror-filled eyes. She didn't know why he was here, but it smelled trouble. Mamoru looked at the Xiaolin warriors in confusion while the Inners quickly figured out that Usagi needed to be protected. They never seen Chase before, but due to their reactions, they guessed it was bad news. Chase ignored everyone before going towards Ann and Ail. "So, this is where you two ran off to," said Chase.

"Sorry, dear cousin," said Ann with a fake smile, "We were just trying to help a fellow friend out."

"Natsumi," said Ail, "Don't lie. YOU were the one who dragged me here."

"Cousin," asked a confused Kimiko.

"Yes," said Chase as he bowed, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ginga Chase."

The Inners and Mamoru introduced themselves just as one of the Xiaolin warriors' eyes was twitching. The Xiaolin warriors know who Chase Young was, and the person who introduced himself as _**Ginga Chase**_ was DEFINITELY their Heylin enemy, Chase Young. They are just not sure if Natsumi and Seijūrō were Chase's cats in disguise or the two were hypnotized by Chase himself into THINKING that he was their cousin. But, since they couldn't confront Chase himself, the Xiaolin warriors were going to be talking about this… tonight. "Can we get on with the picking of the rolls," asked Omi.

"I'm not sure if he was saying roles as in for plays and movies or bread rolls," said Clay who scratched his head.

"Homonyms," said Kimiko, "You gotta love them."

"A play," asked Chase, "May I join too?"

"More the merrier," said Mamoru.

It was later on that the roles of the play were decided when the Xiaolin warriors came to. Raimundo was the prince, which had Mamoru seething in jealousy. Ail, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Omi, and Mamoru were the dwarves. Usagi was Snow White while Ann was the Evil Queen. Kimiko was playing the mirror as Naru, Clay, and Umino were the stage hands. But, it was the role of the woodsman that made the Xiaolin warriors on edge.

_**\- Night: At The Temple –**_

"I can't believe it," said Dojo.

"Believe it," said Kimiko, "We were there to SEE it."

"Chase Young is going to be in a play," said Dojo.

"The woodsman," said Clay.

Dojo first looked at each serious face before bursting into laughter. He couldn't comprehend that THE Chase Young was going to be in a play that the others would be in. Sure, it was worrisome that Chase revealed himself, but that just means the Xiaolin warriors would need to be on guard. Kimiko mentioned to everyone that maybe they should tell the Inners that Ginga Chase was really Chase Young, the evil Heylin enemy that wanted Usagi as an apprentice. The others agreed just as Dojo started to twitch. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, kids," said Dojo, "But a new Shen Gong Wu just activated."

"There goes our sleep," sighed Usagi.

"Maybe we should just give the roles to someone else," said Raimundo.

"Yeah," said Clay, "I don't think that Mamoru guy will let you, Usagi. He seemed pretty insistent that you will be Snow White."

"He was also persistent that Raimundo and he switched roles too," said Kimiko.

"You think he got his memories back," asked Raimundo who pulled Usagi close to him.

"Maybe," said Kimiko but was cut off by Dojo showing the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"Here it is," said Dojo, "The Lunar Locket."

Usagi looked surprise as it was a Moon type of Shen Gong Wu that was active. As she looked at the scroll, the Shen Gong Wu in question was a golden necklace with a golden chain that had the image of a smiling crescent moon facing the right with three stars, the background color dark blue. She did wonder why her past father created this type of Wu. "The Lunar Locket allows the user to control the phases and movement of the moon," said Kimiko out loud, "Somehow, it could also alter cloud patterns to create a lightning storm."

"Why did my father make this," asked Usagi.

"Something to do with your mother visiting him," said Dojo, "He wanted to move the phases of the moon to make your mother meet him more for date nights."

"Really," asked a deadpanned Usagi.

"I'm sure we'll just let you keep the necklace, _meu amor_," said Raimundo.

"Now kiddies," said Dojo, "Bundle up because we are going to go to one of those snowy mountains."

"Great," groaned everyone.

_**\- A Few Days Later: At The Play Rehearsal –**_

"You look adorable," said Kimiko.

"Ugh," groaned Usagi.

"At least, you aren't wearing tights like someone we know," chuckled Clay.

It was the day for rehearsals, and Usagi was forced to wear the Snow White dress, all draped in blue, yellow, and red. Raimundo, unfortunately, was also in his princely attire, but he had to wear black tights as pants. Usagi and Raimundo looked at each other as they sighed. The two really didn't want to be a part of this play, but fate had other ideas. No one really saw that Mamoru was clenching his fist in jealousy as he was draped in a dwarf costume. He really wanted to be the one to kiss Usagi during the play as his right as Prince Endymion. "Let's just get this over with," said Raimundo, "I want to be out of this ridiculous costume."

"Same," said Usagi as she stared at her reflection in disgust.

"Alright," said Naru, "Places, everyone!"

"Wait," said Makoto before asking, "What scene are we doing?"

"How about the kissing scene," joked Raimundo as he fake-leered at Usagi.

Everyone, besides Mamoru, laughed as Usagi flushed slightly. She was fine kissing Raimundo, but she wasn't THAT comfortable with kissing PDA. Kimiko joked that she didn't' want to see the couple kiss, the Inners following shortly. Mamoru, however, was glaring at Raimundo as Ail and Ann looked unamused. Chase thought that it would be the perfect time to enact his plan. Sure, he was pretending to be the so-called evil aliens' cousin, but he was still an evil lizard at heart. Clearing his throat, Chase smirked as he gave his own decision. "Why not do the scene with the woodsman and Snow White," suggested Chase with an evil smirk.

"That's fine," said Mamoru, "Since we NOW know which scene we are doing… Places, everyone!"

"I don't like this," said Raimundo as he stood to the side.

"We don't either," said Rei.

"Let's just watch Usagi and hope that nothing happens," said Ami.

"Yeah," said Minako, "Now that we know what Chase looks like. Thanks for informing us."

"No problem," said Kimiko, "The more we have eyes on Chase, the less time he can come up with something."

Even though they had eyes on the scene, Chase was still smirking as the scene between the woodsman and Snow White progressed. Chase, as the woodsman, would fake concern and talk to Usagi, as Snow White, about the Evil Queen's plans. So far, the scene was the correct one with the woodsman warning Snow White about the plan to eliminate her so that the Evil Queen would be the _**fairest of them all**_. The others nodded as they followed the script along with what they were seeing. Mamoru called out that the scene was done, yet everyone could see Chase still holding onto Usagi's wrist where the scene ended. "Uh, you can let go of me now," said Usagi.

"I think not… Princess," said Chase before sneering the word _**princess**_.

"Dude," said Raimundo nervously, "The scene ended! You can let my girlfriend go."

"No," said Chase as he pulled Usagi closer.

"Chase," started Mamoru while to the side, Minako was ushering Naru and Umino away on the faux that they needed more scripts printed out.

"It seems that I have the advantage here," said Chase who started to chuckle evilly.

Usagi glared at Chase as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't know what Chase was thinking about, but she was NOT going to be a damsel in distress. Usagi looked at her friends as they were glaring at Chase. She didn't even realize that Mamoru, of all people, pulled out a red rose from his back jacket pocket. Breathing slowly to calm herself down, Usagi was just glad that she was wearing some heels on her Snow White shoes as she lifted one of her foot up and slammed it down onto Chase's foot. Yelling out in pain, Chase let Usagi go. Usagi tried to quickly go towards her friends, but Chase quickly recovered and grabbed her arm instead. "Who are you and what do you want with her," growled Mamoru.

"Me," asked Chase as Usagi struggled once more, "Well, I would like an apprentice, and this princess here is going to be that."

"We won't let you," said Makoto quickly.

"Oh," asked Chase, "And how do you propose you do this? You are mere mortals, and as for you, Xiaolin warriors… You could NEVER defeat me."

"We'll show you," growled Rei, "Mars Power!"

Everyone was surprised then it was REI who started to transform. The Inners looked at each other and nodded their heads. It's best to reveal themselves as Senshi instead of Usagi being kidnapped. Transforming as well, Ail and Ann looked on in shock that their semi-friends were actually the ones who kept on defeating their monster. However, they couldn't think on that as they saw Usagi wince from the grip Chase had on her arm. The two aliens were also surprised that the Xiaolin warriors called out _**Wudai Orion Formation**_, which turned the four into black figures with different color auras around each one. But, what shocked them, along with EVERYONE else, was when Mamoru called HIS transformation and transformed into… "Tuxedo Kamen," shouted the Inners.

"Y-You regained your memories," asked a surprised Minako.

"Yes," said Mamoru, "And good thing too. Now, Inners, let's show this evil what we've got and get MY princess back."

"Your princess," scoffed Raimundo, "She's still going out with ME, buddy!"

"I believe she didn't believe that I would regain my memories," said Mamoru, "But, since I have revealed that I have, MY princess will come back to me where she belongs."

"Dude," growled Raimundo, "She belongs to NO one, but herself!"

"Uh, guys, let's save this for later," said Kimiko but was ignored.

"She LOVED me in the past," growled Mamoru, "And she WILL love me now!"

"In your dreams, bub," argued back Raimundo.

"Partners, now isn't a good time to argue," said Clay but was also ignored.

"Why I thank you for taking good care of MY beloved," started Mamoru but was cut off by Raimundo.

"Yeah, I did," said Raimundo, "Especially when YOU kept on making her cry and doubt herself, memoryless or not."

"Grr," growled Mamoru.

"Right back at cha," said a smirking Raimundo who won the argument.

"Are you guys done," asked Ami.

"Yes," said Raimundo as Mamoru glared, "And, _**I**_ won!"

"So, why ask Ami," asked Minako.

"Because Chase is gone," informed Ami, "Along with Usagi-chan."

Everyone blinked as they looked to see that indeed, Usagi was gone from their sights. They were so focused on Mamoru having his memories back AND the argument that exploded between Raimundo and Mamoru that they forgotten the most important thing. Now, Chase snatched their good friend away, and they didn't know where to first look. Ail and Ann, however, were conversing silently. Ann felt bitter as she now knew that she never stood a chance with Mamoru, but Ail felt guilty because he believed it was his fault for leading Chase to where Usagi was. Of course, Ail didn't have anything to do about this since he didn't know what Chase REALLY wanted, but he could have stopped Chase by revealing himself to the Senshi and Xiaolin warriors like they did to Ann and him. Ail and Ann nodded their heads as they turned to the solemn group. They will reveal themselves and maybe, they will get help with their dying life force. "Where are we going to seek," asked Omi.

"You mean, look," corrected Clay, "And, I don't know. The varmint disappeared quicker than hogtying a cow."

"Maybe we can be an assistance," said Ail.

"Oh, Seijūrō," said a sheepish Rei, "Natsumi. Please don't tell anyone about us."

"We won't as long as you won't," said Ann.

"And, as I said," said Ail, "We can be an assistance, provided that you help us later."

"How can you assist us, friend," asked Omi.

"Well, we may know where Chase is," said Ail.

"How," asked a suspicious Kimiko.

Instead of telling them, Ail and Ann reverted back to the two aliens that sent out the Youma. The Inners and Xiaolin warriors gaped in surprise because here, in front of them, were the two that caused the most trouble with their Youma. Mamoru looked confused until he remembered all the instances that Usagi, as Sailor Moon, and the Inners or the Xiaolin warriors who were with her battled and defeated a monster, a Youma. Glaring at the two, it was Makoto who stepped up. "Start talking," said a glaring Makoto.

"You see, it's like this," said Ail as he started to explain.

* * *

AN: It's a school holiday and… Yep! This chapter is the start and middle of the Sailor Moon R episode, Mirror, Mirror On The Wall, but with a TWIST! XD The playout was no good for Mamoru as it escalated into revealing the Inners, the Xiaolin warriors, Mamoru, AND Ail and Ann. ㅋㅋ Good going, Mamoru. Set up where there IS a woodsman in the play and low and behold, Chase kidnaps Usagi. So, what is the plan to deal with Chase while Ail explains about WHY the two were doing what they did? Got to read the next chapter to find out! =P Happy reading and have a good Indigenous People's Day, formerly called Columbus Day! XP


	18. Rai Being Kidnapped Too Is The Plan?

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"So, we call you…," trailed a confused Kimiko.

"My real name is Ail," said the blue-haired alien Ail.

"And, I'm Ann," said the pink-haired alien Ann.

After hearing why Ail and Ann came to Earth, the Senshi and Xiaolin warriors grudgingly forgave them. Well, all except Raimundo because he was more worried about Usagi than listening to Ail and Ann's sob story. He knew that Chase would do ANYTHING to get Usagi towards the Heylin side. If only he could express that he would take Usagi's place in a heartbeat. Mamoru was more glaring at Ail and Ann because he remembered that they said they knew where Chase was. "That's all good and all," said Mamoru, "But, what does that have ANYTHING to do with Usagi and this Chase?"

"We probably know WHERE the two are," said Ail, "Since Chase has a semi-alliance with us."

"So, if Chase is where you all supposedly met," said Ami, "Then, we'll also find Usagi there."

"Precisely," said Ann before taunting the others, "At least, someone is thinking."

"So, take us to her," said Raimundo who ONLY heard that Chase would be wherever Ail and Ann resided.

"Keep your pants on, lover boy," said Ail, "You don't want Chase to know that we know where he is."

"Yes," said Omi, "Chase is most formidable opponent."

Raimundo just nodded his head as he tried to calm down. He didn't know why, but he felt that he was going to panic. Maybe it was due to the soul bond? Thinking about the bond, he turned to see Mamoru looked almost the same as him. He could see Mamoru clench his fist when Ai addressed him as _**lover boy**_ though. Smirking at how jealous Mamoru was, Raimundo turned back to hear what the plan was to get his girlfriend back from Chase Young. Makoto and Rei all agreed to storm the room where Ail and Ann resided, but they were vetoed against that plan. Clay explained why that wasn't a 'no go'. Clay said to the others that Chase has warriors that he entrapped as jungle cats at his disposal. Looking disgusted, the others pondered on what to do. "I believe we should consult Master Monk Guan and Master Fung about this," piped up Dojo.

"A talking ge-," started Ann but was cut off.

"He's a dragon," said a hasty Kimiko before turning to Dojo who was about to rant, "And Master Fung? Dojo! He's all the way over in China."

"Heh, funny you should say that," said Dojo as he produced a scroll.

"Don't tell me you forgot to tell us that Master Fung was coming over, lil buddy," said Clay.

"It slipped my mind," said a sheepish Dojo, "Besides, I couldn't pass up the sight of Chase Young being in a woodsman costume."

The Xiaolin warriors groaned as Dojo said that. Yet, before anyone could comment on what they were talking about, Kimiko told them that they will plan at the temple. Mamoru thought that it was the Hikawa Shrine that they were talking about, but it wasn't to be. The Senshi, however, nodded their heads. More help would be great to trying to find their princess and friend. Ail and Ann turned back into their _**Seijūrō**_ and _**Natsumi**_ persona before following the rest. No need for the populace of Tokyo, Japan to scream in terror. Once everyone was at the temple, they were greeted by two guys, both in monk attire and bald. Yet, one guy had a white mustache and beard as he conversed with the other person. "Master Fung," exclaimed the Xiaolin warriors as they ran to greet the bald guy with the white mustache and beard.

"Hello, young monks," said the now known Master Fung.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," said Clay.

"Ahum," said Dojo, "Sorry to cut this reunion short, but we HAVE to find baby!"

"Dojo has a baby," asked Master Fung.

"No," said Kimiko, "That's what he calls Dashi's daughter ever since we found her."

"Yeah," said Raimundo, "And now Chase Young has her!"

"What do you mean Chase Young has Usagi-chan," exclaimed Luna as Artemis and she appeared from the doorway.

"It was during the play rehearsal," said Clay, "We were watching the varmint, but he got the upper hand with the scene we were rehearsing."

"Tell us everything," said Monk Guan, "And don't leave anything out."

As the Xiaolin warriors retold what happened at the play rehearsal, the Senshi was quickly informing Mamoru what had happened when he was memoryless. It wouldn't do good to be less informed about things. Ail and Ann were watching and listening. They didn't really know what they could do besides lead them all to where Chase should be. Listening to both stories, Ail and Ann were surprised about what went on while they were on the other side of the field. Mamoru was mostly surprised that Luna of all… uh… cats would condone others to protect Usagi. Now, Usagi was with a new love because of her. Mamoru, however, couldn't strangle the cat because everyone was now up to speed and it was time to plan. "This is most troubling," said Master Fung, "Especially, when Usagi has the Silver Crystal Shen Gong Wu."

"Yes," said Artemis, "But, remember that Queen Serenity changed the properties of that particular Wu to ONLY work for Usagi alone. We know that if Usagi stays on the pure side, she will create wonderful miracles."

"But," said Luna, "If she was ever to turn evil… I shudder to think what that would entail."

"We need to assume that Chase is not where Ail and Ann resides," said Monk Guan.

"Why do we have to assume that," asked Ann.

"Chase is always watching," explained Master Fung, "He would know that Ail and Ann are not with him anymore."

"Your sayings are true, old man," said an evil male voice.

Everyone jumped when they heard that as they turned to the steps where, lo and behold, was Chase Young in all his black armor glory. Chase was smirking as he also had his loyal jungle cats around him too. The Senshi and Mamoru stared in surprise because they have never seen Chase Young with his jungle cats before. The Xiaolin warriors, however, glared at Chase and got into a fighting stance. They weren't going to let Chase get away from them. "Where's Usagi," growled Raimundo.

"You mean, my new apprentice," asked Chase.

"She's not your apprentice, ya varmint," said Clay.

"No," said Chase, "But, she will be soon. I have Wuya watching over her."

"That witch," exclaimed the Xiaolin warriors.

"Wasn't Wuya with Jack Spicer though," asked a confused Kimiko.

"No doubt that Chase has Wuya on call," said Raimundo.

"Who is Wuya," asked a confused Minako.

"We'll explain later," said the Xiaolin warriors.

Mamoru didn't waste any time. He wanted his beloved back, and if he defeated Chase, then surely Usagi would come back to him. He would prove that he loves Usagi more than that Raimundo guy. Transforming, he threw red roses with very sharp tips towards Chase, but it was futile as Chase transformed into his lizard dragon self. The Senshi and Mamoru gaped in surprise as Chase did this while the Xiaolin warriors took out their Wudai weapons. They weren't going to let Chase have the upper hand. "Go, my jungle cats," said Chase, "But, leave the ONE to me."

"Remember, these guys are…," started Ami but was cut off by Kimiko.

"Arrow Sparrow," called Kimiko.

"Big Bang Meteorang," called Clay.

"Shimo Staff," called Omi.

"Blade of the Nebula," called Raimundo.

"Uh, they DO remember that they are people underneath, right," asked a perplexed Makoto.

"Why Usagi is with this destructive guy, I'll never know," said a glaring Mamoru.

"No, look," said Ail, "These warriors' attacks are making it so that the jungle cats aren't hurt BUT are held back to advance."

"Genius," said an awed Ann, "Especially Raimundo's attack. His attack is making the jungle cats become unconscious while the others keep the rest at bay until he CAN make the rest unconscious too."

"It's not that great," muttered an angry Mamoru.

Not wanting to be out of the attack, it was Ail and Ann that started their own by draining the energy from the jungle cats, but just enough to leave them unconscious too. Chase glared at the aliens but was not deterred when he jumped into the fray and targeted Raimundo of all people. The Senshi, not one to be left behind, did the same with their low attacks to keep the cats at bay. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan also used their martial arts to kick the jungle cats at bay just in case Chase also wanted the cats to steal the Shen Gong Wu they have in the Tokyo temple's underground vault. It wasn't long that a cry from Raimundo made everyone stop and look at where they could see Chase having Raimundo in a choke hold. "Let him go," growled Kimiko.

"Or you will do what," asked Chase, "Burn both of us?"

"Chase Young," called out Monk Guan, "Release Raimundo and return my niece Usagi at once!"

"With that logic, Guan," said Chase, "Usagi is as much MY niece as yours. You know for a fact that Queen Serenity viewed me as her best friend. Besides, Raimundo and I have _**things**_ to discuss."

"THAT was Queen Serenity's best friend," asked a perplexed Mamoru.

"Forget about that," said Ann, "Ail! If Usagi is this Queen Serenity's daughter, does that make her a princess?!"

"Enough," said Chase as he whistled to his jungle cats, "I have what I came here for."

"Dude," wheezed out Raimundo, "Breath mint?"

Chase glared at Raimundo but didn't stop his hold. He was sure that Usagi would come to the Heylin side if Raimundo's life was on the line. He didn't WANT to bring the Xiaolin Warrior of Wind back with him to wherever Usagi was, but his plans HAD to involve that accursed soul bond these two had. Before anyone else could say or do anything, Chase disappeared with his jungle cats and Raimundo in tow. "Dang nab it's to Betsy," said Clay as he punched the ground, "The varmint got away… AGAIN!"

"And with Rai this time," said Kimiko.

"Master Fung," said Omi, "Why would Chase Young kidnap Raimundo if he also has Usagi?"

"I think we know why," said Artemis as Luna glared.

"Well, buddy," said Dojo, "Don't keep us in suspense."

"It has to do with the soul bond," said Luna.

"You mean to tell me that my Usagi is soul bonded to that punk," growled Mamoru.

"And, I guess Mamoru DID have a soul bond with Usagi, too," said Artemis, "Because he has his memories back. Tell me Mamoru. Did you feel pain of any kind?"

"He did," said Rei as Mamoru turned his glare towards the Mars Senshi, "He collapsed from a headache but told Ann and I that it was from stress from the play."

"Then, the pain was due to a fracture of a soul bond from Usagi and Mamoru, thus forcing Mamoru to reawaken once more as Prince Endymion to fight for Usagi's love," explained Artemis.

The Senshi looked perplexed as they stared at Mamoru. They could have had their Prince Endymion back, but because Mamoru didn't say anything, they just assumed that he remembered when Usagi was in danger. Mamoru, on his part, was thinking more on how to get Usagi away from that Raimundo punk. Due to the fact that BOTH were now together, it left a bitter taste in Mamoru's mouth. Ail and Ann sighed because they believed the Senshi and Mamoru forgot that two of their allies were kidnapped by their former evil ally. "That's good and all," said Kimiko, "But, let's keep track on WHY you think this soul bond between Rai and Usa made Chase also kidnap him."

"Oh yes," said Luna, "We believe that Chase is going to manipulate Usagi into… uh… this Heylin side by making Raimundo go to that side, too."

"But, Raimundo wouldn't go back to the bad side, right," asked Omi.

"You mean 'evil side', lil buddy," said Clay, "And, I don't believe so. Rai's done some pretty trickster-like things, but turning to the Heylin side again is a no go."

"And, we have to believe he won't," said Kimiko, "Not with Usagi there with him too."

"So, dear monks and allies," said Master Fung, "We'll need to come up with a plan. And, I believe I know where Chase is."

"Where," asked Ami.

"Chase revealed that Wuya was with Usagi, right," said Dojo.

"And… if Wuya is involved," started Kimiko.

"Then, Chase is back at his citadel," finished Clay.

"Shall we now plan the kicking of the buttocks and save our friends," asked Omi.

"That's 'butt-kicking'," corrected Kimiko.

"First of all," said Ail, "WHO is Wuya?"

"And second of all," said Ann, "WHERE is this citadel?"

The Xiaolin warriors gave a sheepish look to each other before turning to their allies. They forgot that they were the only ones who knew who Wuya was and where Chase's citadel was. Groaning that this will take a while before the actual planning started, the Xiaolin warriors started to tell their story of who Wuya was and how they knew where Chase's citadel was. It wasn't long until the Xiaolin warriors were done explaining and all they could now hear was everyone shouting, "CHINA?!"

_**\- China: Chase's Citadel –**_

"Welcome back," said a woman with dark red hair.

"I've got your apprentice back," said Chase as he threw Raimundo to the floor.

"He's not an apprentice of mine," said the woman, "He turned his back once. Why do you think he will join again?"

Raimundo glared at the woman that he knew was Wuya's human form. Somehow, he wasn't going to like where this was going as he heard Chase calling him an apprentice to Wuya. Looking around, he realized that Chase brought him all the way back to Chase's citadel in China. Raimundo swiftly got up and got into a fighting stance as Chase and Wuya finally turned towards him. "I'm not going back to the Heylin side," said Raimundo.

"You would think that he would learn," sighed Chase.

"Besides," said Wuya, "Wouldn't you want to be with your girlfriend who's apprenticed to Chase?"

"Hah," scoffed Raimundo, "_Meu amor_ wouldn't be caught in Heylin things."

"Not if we have leverage against her," said a smirking Chase.

Raimundo blinked before realizing that Chase was talking about HIM being leverage against her. Chase, though, didn't let Raimundo think about it as he punched Raimundo in his stomach. Raimundo doubled over in pain as he glared up at Chase and Wuya. Shaking his head, Chase told Raimundo to relax because he wasn't going to go anywhere. Chase let one of his jungle cats pick Raimundo up at his scruff and made sure Raimundo and the jungle cat followed him. Walking down the hallway, they came across a room as Chase opened the door. Chase, on his part, grabbed Raimundo and roughly threw him into the room before telling Raimundo to have a nice stay. Raimundo, on his part, glared as the door closed before looking around to find himself in a bedroom with… Usagi blinking at him? "_Meu amor_," said Raimundo as he gathered her in his arms.

"Rai," asked Usagi, "How did you get here?"

"Chase kidnapped me after he brought you here," explained Raimundo, "What did the two do to you?"

"Oh, you know," said Usagi, "Tried to get me to the Heylin side through bribery. When that didn't work, they said they would try to force me to join through you."

"Through me," asked Raimundo, "How are they exactly going to do that? We both aren't going to the Heylin side."

"Tell that to them," scoffed Usagi, "But, I did overhear that Wuya character saying something about manipulating our soul bond?"

"What," yelped a perplexed Raimundo as Usagi shrugged in an _**I-don't-know-more-than-you-do**_ kind of way.

* * *

AN: So, more on the soul bond! Whee~! Though… Rai is now in the hands of Chase and Wuya. Oh no! What are the couple going to do? Will they escape before whatever Chase and Wuya are planning to do to them? And what is going to happen with the others when they DO find themselves in China? Can they save the couple before it's too late? Gotta wait for the next chapter! ;) Anyways, happy reading!


	19. The Actual Rescue Plan Got Screwed

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"How much further, Dojo," asked Naru.

"Just a bit more till we hit New York City," said Dojo.

"I can't believe we have to make a sidetrack to the big apple," said Minako.

"Big apple," asked Omi, "Where?"

"That's another name for New York City, lil buddy," said Clay.

It was a couple of days later that everyone FINALLY agreed on a plan. Yet, before everyone could go save the couple, Naru suddenly appeared at the temple with the printed play scripts just as the Inners transformed. Naru gasped in surprise as she saw this while everyone turned to the sound. Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei looked at each other sheepishly before turning back to Naru. The Lunar cats though sighed in unison, but that just shocked Naru until Kimiko got Naru to calm down and started to explain what was going on. Naru made a declaration that SHE was going to come with. The others tried to persuade her not to, but she wouldn't budge because that was HER best friend that got kidnapped and that SHE was going to repay all the times Usagi saved her. So with Naru up to speed, Ail and Ann believed that it would be wise not to go and sent everyone else onto Dojo's back towards New York City. "Why exactly are we going to New York City anyways," asked Mamoru, "Usako is in danger right now!"

"Usako," echoed the Xiaolin warriors and Naru.

"I believe _**Usako**_ is his pet name for Usagi-chan," said Ami.

"We kind of got that," said Kimiko, "But, why that name?"

"Forget about MY pet name for MY girl," growled Mamoru, "And tell us WHY we are going to New York City?"

"A fellow Xiaolin warrior lives there," said Omi, "We must make paste to get him before confronting Chase Young."

"He means _**make haste**_," said Kimiko, "And with that pet name, I'm glad that Usagi is with Rai instead of you. I mean, who would call a grown girl like Usa as _**bunny child**_?"

Naru and the Xiaolin warriors laughed because that was what they needed after the two kidnappings of their friends. Mamoru flushed in anger and embarrassment while the Inners looked at each other in exasperation. Let it be known that Mamoru's pet names for his girlfriends are THAT bad. As Dojo descended towards a basketball court, the Senshi, Mamoru, and Naru looked on to see an African American making shots in the basketball hoop. "Hello, my good friend Jermaine," called out Omi.

"Woah," said the now known Jermaine, "Hey y'all! What's shaking?"

"Jermaine," said Kimiko, "No time to explain, but we need your help."

"No problem," said Jermaine, "Just let me get my bag before we go."

As the others waited, Jermaine came back with his basketball gear and hopped onto Dojo. Jermaine looked at the new faces and had a confused expression. Clay was the one who introduced the Senshi by planet and not their civilian names because Omi may slip and tell Jermaine the secret. Jermaine nodded his head in greeting and turned back to his friends. "So, what's the four one one," asked Jermaine.

"Chase Young," said Clay.

"That lizard dude… AGAIN," exclaimed Jermaine.

"He captured our newest Xiaolin warrior AND Rai," said Kimiko.

"Alright," said Jermaine, "Lay the deets on me."

"So, it's been like this, partner," started Clay.

By the time Jermaine was informed of EVERYTHING due to his status as a Xiaolin warrior, everyone was finally in China and near the hideout of one Chase Young. Jermaine was surprised that Wuya of all people was working with Chase as well. Usually, Wuya would be trying to underhand Chase. Looking at the hideout, the Senshi shivered due to the darkness, the evil, which they could feel. They hoped that the couple would be alright. Well, Mamoru hoped Usagi was alright. He didn't care much for the guy who stole his unofficial girlfriend away. "So, what's the plan," whispered Naru.

"The plan is for you to die," said a male voice.

"Wha-," started everyone before they got picked up by a mysterious wind.

The wind brought EVERYONE into the citadel and dropped swiftly onto a circular matted arena. Blinking at the sudden change, they all turned towards evil laughter to see Chase Young and the dark red haired Wuya. Behind them, they could see the missing couple with major wardrobe changes. Raimundo was wearing a very dark green Chinese top with black slacks while Usagi was wearing a very dark red Chinese top with black slacks. Both of their eyes looked glazed and unfocused as they stood behind the two evil beings. "What did you do to them," exclaimed Rei.

"Oh, just a __Líng hún zhài quàn kòng zhì_ (Soul Bond Control)_ potion," said Chase.

"These two idiots didn't even check to see if their drink was tampered with," chuckled Wuya.

Everyone gaped in shocked at what they were being told, not really seeing one of Usagi and Raimundo's eyes twitching. They just couldn't believe that their friends are now in the mind controlled of a potion that Wuya and Chase devised. Growling in anger, Mamoru tried to go up against Chase, but Usagi went in front of Chase to protect him. Makoto tried the same thing to Wuya, but Raimundo stood in front of Wuya. Both Usagi and Raimundo crouched down in a fighting stance, ready to defend their 'masters' against the intruders. "Guys," said Jermaine, "I think that we HAVE to fight our friends."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Mamoru, "I'm not fighting Usako!"

"Well, you have a better idea," asked Naru sarcastically.

"I think Naru and Jermaine should keep the jungle cats off of us," suggested Minako, "While we snap the couple out of it."

"Works for me," said Naru, "You guys have more experience than I do."

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Dojo, "Dojo the Dragon is here to help keep those cats away too!"

"Thanks," said Jermaine, "I feel SO much safer."

"Hey," said an indignant Dojo, "Don't scoff at me."

"They DO know that we can hear their plan," said a sweat-dropping Wuya.

"They are idiots," muttered Chase before turning to the couple and said, "Usagi! Raimundo! Eliminate them!"

With a bow, the two swiftly ran towards their opponents. Raimundo summoned wind and protected Usagi from Mamoru's thorny roses. Smiling in thanks, Usagi proceeded to fight Makoto in hand-to-hand combat. Raimundo, meanwhile, was fighting against Clay of all people, all the while also using his wind element to protect Usagi's back from oncoming fire, rose, water, and ice attacks. Seeing that both had indeed improve martial arts wise, everyone wondered how such a short time span made Raimundo and Usagi turn to the Heylin side.

_**\- Days Before The Unsuccessful Ambush: Rai & Usa's POV –**_

"What," yelped a perplexed Raimundo.

"Yeah," said Usagi, "I'm not really sure what she meant by that either."

"You think if one went Heylin, the soul bond automatically makes the other one go too," asked Raimundo.

Usagi only shrugged because she also didn't know much about the soul bond. Raimundo pouted as he leaned back onto the bed, letting Usagi go. If what Usagi said is true, maybe it was a potion that would make them end up as slave-apprentices to Wuya and Chase. Raimundo thought that it was possible considering all the other things he saw during his Xiaolin experience. Turning to Usagi, Raimundo pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "We'll think of something, _meu amor_," said Raimundo.

"I hope so," said Usagi, "I rather NOT be forced to fight our friends."

"Same," said Raimundo, "I already did that like twice!"

Usagi clutched onto Raimundo's shirt as she thought about everything. Due to a soul bond between Usagi and Raimundo, there might be a way to manipulate said soul bond through whatever Wuya just muttered. Clutching harder, Usagi also remembered what Raimundo was going through. Raimundo went to Heylin twice, once by his own decision and the second by… a con… with Monk Guan! Suddenly, Usagi shot up from the bed and looked at Raimundo. Raimundo, looking very confused and surprised by Usagi's sudden new position, asked, "What's up?"

"_Koibito (lover)_," said Usagi, "What was the second time you went to the Heylin side?"

"_Koibito_," asked Raimundo.

"It means _**lover**_ in my language," flushed Usagi, "But answer the question!"

"Guan-meister and I did a con against bean-dude," said an amused Raimundo, "Why do you ask, _meu amor_?"

"Why not do the same thing with Chase and Wuya," said a smiling Usagi.

Before Raimundo could say or do anything, the door opened to find Chase looking at the pair in disgust. He knew the two were a couple, but he didn't need to see what he thought were two people making out, especially his _**niece**_ with his enemy. Chase motioned for the two to follow him out of the door before walking down the hall. Usagi and Raimundo looked at each other and quickly followed Chase, though cautiously. Following Chase, they were led to the dining area where, surprise surprise, a spread of food and drinks were in front of them. "Sit and eat," said Chase, "You need your strength for when we train as master and apprentice."

"Uh," said the both as they sat at the other end of the table.

"Why so shy," asked Wuya, " Raimundo, you weren't this shy with me."

"Whatever you say, witch," said Raimundo.

"Please, eat," said Chase, "And drink. I'm sure you are hungry and thirsty after many hours in my humble home."

"Not very humble if you ask me," muttered Usagi as Raimundo stifled a chuckle.

As Chase and Wuya would converse, Usagi and Raimundo carefully inspected their food. Usagi and Raimundo really wanted to dig in, but ever since Wuya muttered about a plan, they were cautious. Staying clear of foods that wouldn't be soaked in liquids, Raimundo and Usagi ate and swallowed. It was, however, unnerving when Chase and/or Wuya would give the two wide grins. Raimundo and Usagi just ate until they became quite thirsty. Seeing the grins the two had enlarge, the couple knew that their drinks were spiked when they picked the glass up. Raimundo and Usagi nodded to each other discretely before they took a small sip, but never swallowed. Acting like something was wrong, Usagi and Raimundo dropped their glass as they pretended that their eyes were glazed over. "Finally," said Wuya.

"It seems you were right," said Chase, "They would be cautious about the food until they began to become thirsty."

"But, of course," said Wuya, "Now, shall we test it out?"

"Yes," said Chase before turning to the couple, "Usagi, punch Raimundo's arm. Show me what the Xiaolin warriors taught you."

"Raimundo," said Wuya, "Fight Usagi. Give Chase and me a good show."

From then on, the couple would fight each other in the arena, showing Wuya and Chase that they were in control. Yeah, right! Usagi and Riamundo, in their room, would burst out laughing at how foolish Chase and Wuya were being. With that first fight against each other, both spat on the floor, revealing a weird color looking liquid as they fought like they would do at the temple. That weird color looking liquid was the potion that BOTH did not swallow, keeping the liquid to the bottom of their tongues until a good time for them to spit it out. Yet, when the two were alone, Usagi and Raimundo would try to figure out their soul bond. For now, they now knew that the soul bond made them communicate with each other mentally. It was a good thing too due to keeping up their con against Chase and Wuya. However, as couple of days progressed, Usagi and Raimundo were thankful they had each other as their martial arts combat went up to par with Chase and Wuya. It was then that Chase alerted the couple about intruders in his 'humble' citadel. "I guess it's show time," said Raimundo.

"No matter what," said Usagi, "I love you, _koibito_."

"I love you, too, _meu amor_," reciprocated Raimundo.

The couple kissed before putting on their acting face. Raimundo used his wind to bring EVERYONE into the arena where Usagi mentally gasped in both her and Rai's mind due to the appearance of Naru. The couple also twitched when Wuya called them _**idiots**_ in front of their friends about the so-called potion taking effect on them. Raimundo also twitched when Mamoru called HIS girlfriend a pet name until he heard Usagi's mental scoff in his mind. Yet, for now, they will follow what their so-called 'masters' ordered them to do… fight their friends.

_**\- Present Time –**_

"Dang it, Rai," said Clay, "I don't wanna hurt cha!"

"Usako," yelled out Mamoru as he dodged a kick, "This is not like you! Come back to us! Come back to me!"

"Typhoon Boom Wind," called Raimundo.

"Shooting Star Light," called Usagi.

Because the Senshi and Mamoru weren't prepared for Raimundo's attack, a burst of wind came out of his hand and made a dangerous cyclone that moved around the five, lifting them up before making them fall down hard onto the floor. The Xiaolin warriors, who were used to Raimundo's apprentice attack, were surprised when Usagi, of all people, called out HER apprentice attack. A burst of light came out of Usagi's hand and made the Xiaolin warriors blind with stars in their eyes. Because the Xiaolin warriors were blind, Raimundo and Usagi took advantage of it before knocking the warriors down. Raimundo and Usagi then landed on the ground in a crouch before standing up and looking at their opponents. Evil laughter went through the room just as the Xiaolin warriors and Senshi alike pushed themselves off. "Since when can Usagi-chan do that," exclaimed Ami.

"It's part of being a Xiaolin warrior," explained Kimiko.

"Rai used his apprentice move on you while Usagi used hers," said Clay.

"This just got harder, didn't it," stated Rei as the others nodded.

Raimundo and Usagi got into their fighting stance and waited for their opponents. The others, however, were losing hope that they can get the two to come back to them. 'Is this the end,' thought Makoto, 'Can we not save Usagi-chan and Raimundo from this Heylin side?'

* * *

AN: Well, of COURSE they are going to save them… with the help of Usa and Rai's acting! XD This chapter was kind of hard to make because I didn't want to leave holes in my story. Also! I had to think on exactly how AND why Usagi and Raimundo are fighting their friends. Fighting scenes are NOT my best writing. ㅠㅠ Anyways, Usa and Rai have the same con they did when Rai FIRST went with bean dude, but it's different because BOTH have to act like the potion Wuya, and Chase I guess, made that went into their drinks. The grins help to tell the two that something was up, just didn't know if it was the food or the drink! XD For the drink's title, the Chinese pinyin, _Líng hún zhài quàn kòng zhì_, does roughly translates to _**soul bond control**_. Just added potion in the end of it. ㅋㅋ Anyways! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! :3


	20. Confessions & Revelations

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Hahaha," cackled Wuya, "This is great! Their little friends are going to destroy them."

"Hm," said an amused Chase, "It is quite rewarding to see our apprentices defeat their former friends."

Wuya and Chase watched on as their 'apprentices' still beat their former friends with the combined attacks of their apprentice attacks and martial arts that they have learned from the duo. Raimundo and Usagi, however, were talking in their minds to figure out when they would turn on the two so-called masters and defeat them. Both contemplated on the best way, but when Usagi was caught off guard by a sneaking Mamoru, that was when the two decided to end the façade they put up. Mamoru, on his part, snuck up on Usagi and wrapped his arms around her before turning her around and kissing her on the lips. Everyone's eyes widen in surprised by the bold move as Usagi was stocked still in shock. Raimundo, however, was glowing his white aura and blasted a wind that pushed Mamoru up and slammed him on the floor. "Stay away from _meu amor_," shouted Raimundo.

"D-Did h-he just…," stuttered Usagi while running over to Raimundo.

"Are you alright, _meu amor_," asked Raimundo.

"Bleh," groaned Usagi before whining, "Now, I have Mamoru's lips on mine!"

"Don't worry, _meu amor_," said Raimundo as he turned her head to his, "I'll get rid of it."

Yet, before Raimundo could kiss Usagi's lips, Mamoru got up from Raimundo's attack and tackled Raimundo away from Usagi. Usagi blinked in surprise, just like everyone else. Raimundo, however, knew that this was coming a long ways away. Mamoru still thought Usagi was his, but Raimundo knew better. Usagi's her own person, and he was happy that Usagi chose him to love. He could still feel Usagi's love for him through the soul bond. Mamoru, on his part, was furious just as Raimundo kicked Mamoru away from him. "Y-You," growled Mamoru, "You STOLE Usako away from me!"

"Dude," said Raimundo, "She's not YOURS. She's her own person who CHOSE me."

"No," said Mamoru, "I won't believe it! Y-You heathen! You bewitched my beloved!"

"Did he just call me a heathen," asked a deadpanned Raimundo.

"Yes, _koibito_," said Usagi who also stared at Mamoru like he was an alien, "Yes, he did."

"Usako," said Mamoru as he transformed into…

"Endymion-_ōjisama (prince)_," gasped the Inners as they recognized the outfit.

"Usako," said Mamoru as Endymion, "I shall save you from this spell that this… _**boy**_… put you in."

Chase looked at Mamoru in slight surprise but his face turned back to its regular amused face. Wuya looked surprised though. She never knew about the OTHER side that Grand Master Dashi knew of. As Wuya watched on, Usagi and Raimundo's eye was twitching. They could play it out that the potion went away when Raimundo felt anger while Usagi felt surprised during Mamoru's surprised 'attack' of kissing Usagi. But, Usagi felt more frustrated than anything. Who was Mamoru to call her HIS and then transform into Prince Endymion? Just as Mamoru unsheathed his sword, Usagi stepped in front of Raimundo and GLARED at Mamoru in contempt. "Step aside, my love," said Mamoru.

"I'm not YOUR anything," said Usagi as she transformed into…

"Serenity-_hime (princess)_," gasped the Inners as they knelt down to show respect.

"Woo wee," said Clay, "Rai sure has a pretty lady."

"Usagi looks most pleasing to the eyes," said Omi.

"This is going to be an epic battle," said Kimiko.

"But, who do we help," asked Ami.

"Usagi-_hime_," said Minako, "Mamoru is our friend, but we have sworn to protect the _hime_ at all costs."

"Even though she's brainwashed," asked Rei.

"I say we stay away from this battle and let those two battle it out," said Makoto, "We can focus our powers against Chase and Wuya."

The Xiaolin warriors and the Inners nodded their heads in agreement before watching the fight in front of them while still being on guard. Raimundo, on the other hand, was using his wind powers to prevent Mamoru from lifting the unsheathed sword. Mamoru glared at Raimundo for preventing him to attack with his sword. Raimundo just smirked as Usagi rolled her eyes. She knew that Raimundo was being playful, but protective of her. Feeling touched, Usagi smiled softly at Raimundo as he returned the favor. That little moment didn't escape everyone's eye just as Mamoru shouted, "Stop bewitching her!"

"Dude," said Raimundo whose eyes held a blank look, "I'm not doing ANYTHING to her."

"Yes, you have," said Mamoru, "You stole her from me!"

"Rai-_koibito_ didn't steal anything," said Usagi, "And, I am NOT your property!"

"But…," started Mamoru before Usagi cut him off.

"I was never your property. I was never YOURS when we were even reincarnated," said a frustrated Usagi before softening her eyes when she saw Raimundo's, "I CHOSE Rai because he loves ME for me and not because I'm the reincarnated princess of your betrothed, Endymion. He loves me for all of my quirks and is patient with me. He and I have more things in common that whatever you and your mind can come up. So, if you ARE accusing him of stealing something, then don't. I FREELY gave my heart to him, as he did with his to me. We love each other and I can attest that this is genuine through our soul bond. **turns to Mamoru and narrow her eyes** But you? You ridicule me in my NEW life. You, who seek me out for your enjoyment, have only brought me torture and pain. You claim that you love me, but you don't know the FIRST thing about me. So, don't even claim me as YOUR property. I am not OWNED by ANYONE!"

Raimundo pulled Usagi gentle by her arm before wrapping his arms around her. He knew that this kind of rant was overdue ever since Usagi with her memories saw Mamoru ridiculing her habits and quirks out in the open. He knew that he would NEVER do anything like that. He really loves Usagi for herself and not just because Grand Master Dashi was going to haunt him if his precious daughter was ever hurt. Raimundo echoed the sentiments of not being anyone's property but that he CHOSE to be with Usagi. The Inners and the Xiaolin warriors sniffed because that was beautiful since Raimundo, after his exclamation of choosing Usagi, kissed her on the lips. Yet, what no one was expecting was the couple glowing silvery gold just as the Silver Crystal lifted up and shone brightly. That brightness glowed bigger and bigger until it blinded even Chase and Wuya. As the brightness dimmed, everyone turned to see the couple… "Where did they go," asked a surprised Naru.

"I'm not sure, cupcake," said Dojo, "But, I believe that now is not the time to think about that."

"That's right," said Jermaine, "We still have to fight Chase and Wuya."

_**\- With The Couple –**_

"Great," groaned Raimundo, "THIS place again."

"Yes, young Raimundo," said Queen Serenity as she and Dashi appeared, "This place again."

Raimundo gulped before bowing towards the two just as Usagi smiled and gave the two hugs. Usagi then stood next to Raimundo who stood straight back up. Both looked confused as to why and how they came to be in this astral dimension once more. Turning their confusion towards the couple in front of them, Raimundo had to step back when he saw Dashi glaring at him. "You just HAD to fall in love with a Xiaolin warrior, my bunny," giggled Queen Serenity.

"I'm sorry, mother," said Usagi, "I cannot fulfill the betrothal contract. I am in love with someone else."

"I wouldn't have expected you to," said Queen Serenity.

"Mother," questioned Usagi.

"My bunny," said Queen Serenity as she gently took Usagi's face into her hands, "I sent you into the future just as you said to the Inners. I WANTED you to be happy most of all. Sending you to the future was a new start for you. I'm just sorry that you didn't have a choice in becoming a Senshi, but someone had to save those innocent lives."

"Mother," said Usagi as she cried in Queen Serenity's arms.

All the frustrations and worries Usagi had about Queen Serenity being disappointed just poured out. Her past mother didn't resent her. In fact, Queen Serenity encouraged Usagi to find her own happiness. If it was with Raimundo, then the queen was content about it, just as long as Usagi was filled with happiness and love from said boy. As the mother and daughter hugged, Raimundo was faced with a glaring Dashi. Dashi, on his part, was surprised about the turn of events that had happened. He was so sure that it would just be a friendly platonic friendship between his beloved daughter and Raimundo, but that wasn't to be so. Sighing, Dashi started to speak to him. "I'm not exactly thrilled that you are with my daughter," said Dashi.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," said a stuttering Raimundo who steeled his voice before saying, "But, I fell in love with your daughter, and I do not regret it."

"I know," said Dashi, "If you did, then the Silver Crystal wouldn't have brought you here with my little girl."

"Uh, the Silver Crystal sir," asked Raimundo.

"Yes," said Dashi, "Raimundo, there was another secret from this Wu that not even my beloved knew about."

"May I be bold to ask," asked Raimundo.

"You can," said Dashi, "But, I was already going to tell you."

"Really," asked Raimundo.

"Yes," chuckled Dashi, "The secret was during the first time you and Usagi came to this dimension, so to speak. I placed a type of spell to bring Usagi and whoever she loves back here. I wanted to see what kind of boy my little girl brought home, and I can say that I'm not all that surprised about it really."

"So… you…," trailed Raimundo.

"Don't get me wrong, boy," said Dashi, "I'm still not thrilled that YOU of all Xiaolin warriors is with my little girl. I mean, you WENT to the Heylin side after that Mala Mala Jong incident. Don't get me wrong. What you did was brave because I know that giving directions to a wind elemental when wind always shifts and free is bad. And don't get me started on what Master Fung did after that incident, but you could have handled it better instead of making Wuya tangible."

"Heh," said a sheepish Raimundo, "Not my best moment."

"No," said Dashi, "But, you proved that you were good. You even shared that experience with my little girl so SHE could make her own decision about Chase. That part… I will give you points for. Also, remember that I watch over my little girl. So, whatever conversation she had with you and dates **here, Dashi looked constipated** my beloved and I saw it all. I'll give you a chance with my daughter, but if you screw up again, I'm haunting you."

Raimundo looked at Dashi in surprise until Dashi threw something at him. Catching it clumsily, Raimundo looked to see what Dashi gave him. It was ANOTHER puzzle box that trapped Wuya in that thousand years ago, along with the same one that trapped her again when Raimundo went to the Heylin side. Bowing in gratitude, the two were greeted by the women in their lives. Queen Serenity smiled at Raimundo before turning to Dashi. "So, he meets your approval," asked Queen Serenity.

"Barely," said Dashi, "But, no boy is good enough for my little girl in my head."

"Papa," whined Usagi.

"Anyways," said Queen Serenity, "I approve of him, and to show that…"

Usagi and Raimundo looked surprised just as Raimundo started to glow his aura before a silver tint began to show. As the silver tint wrapped around his white aura, the couple saw that Raimundo's white aura shone brighter than they could have imagined. Queen Serenity smiled and told Raimundo that he has the blessings of Moon magic but also warned him that it will only appear to protect the one he loves. Raimundo, with grateful green eyes, bowed towards Queen Serenity just as Usagi and Raimundo started to disappear. Once disappearing, Queen Serenity turned to Dashi and grinned. "Better choice than Prince Endymion," teased Queen Serenity.

"Definitely," said Dashi.

"I wonder if he will figure out that you were teasing him with that father talk," giggled Queen Serenity.

"Raimundo doesn't need to know that I already approved of him when he turned back to the Heylin side," chided Dashi as both he and his beloved disappeared.

_**\- Back At The Citadel –**_

"You are pathetic," said Chase, "Not even worth my time in turning into my true form."

"And not even worth my time to use my magic," said Wuya.

While Raimundo and Usagi were visiting Dashi and Queen Serenity, the Inners and Xiaolin warriors, along with Mamoru, Naru, and Jermaine, were facing Chase and Wuya. The Senshi used their planetary attacks on Wuya while the Xiaolin warriors took to facing Chase. However, without Raimundo, the Xiaolin warriors couldn't even form their _**Wudai Orion Formation**_ to take Chase down. Wuya, on the other hand, had her magic to make whatever the Inners and Mamoru throw at her to turn onto them. It was just like when the Inners were fighting the Doom and Gloom girls again. With Chase's skills and Wuya's magic, each person fell down onto the floor with an injury of some sort. The evil duo, however, were thrown back by an unknown wind. "Back off from our friends, Wuya," said a familiar male voice.

"Chase, you are going down," said a familiar female voice.

"Usa-chan," exclaimed a happy Naru.

"Raimundo," cried Dojo in happiness.

Indeed, just before Chase and Wuya could do a decisive blow to one of the good guys, Raimundo and Usagi appeared just in a nick of time. The Xiaolin warriors recognized the silver circle where the throne chair Chase sat on was. It was the same as when Usagi got her upgrade before the Inners regained their memories. As the light disappeared, Raimundo and Usagi stood there in front of the throne chair in different, but similar outfits. Usagi was decked in the blue Wudai outfits that the Xiaolin warriors were wearing while Raimundo was decked in black and red with a gold sash around his waist. "Raimundo is the Shoku warrior," exclaimed Dojo.

"B-But that rank is MINE," pouted Omi.

"What's the Shoku warrior," asked Minako.

"Shoku warrior is a level above Wudai," said Dojo, "Master Fung and I were going to get the Xiaolin warriors to do their last quest, which would reveal who would be the leader and Shoku warrior to the Xiaolin warriors."

"Wait a minute," said Mamoru, "That punk is a leader now?!"

"Well, partners," said Clay, "I can get behind following Rai's leadership."

"Me too," said Kimiko.

"This is most disappointing for me," said Omi before smiling and saying, "But, I guess I can follow friend Raimundo too."

No sooner that Omi said that, Raimundo and Usagi started to glow their aura color and descended towards Chase and Wuya. The two decided that Raimundo would confront his fears of Wuya while Usagi confronted Chase. The others knew that it was the final battle to end all other battles and pushed themselves up, despite their injuries. They will stand by their friends until the end. As soon as Raimundo and Usagi both kicked their respective enemy in the face, the others sprang into action. 'Let's defeat Wuya and heal my mother's best friend,' thought Usagi as Wuya and Chase were separated into two different areas of the citadel by the good guys.

* * *

AN: I think two more chapters left for this fanfic. ㅠㅠ But, I am hoping you like this chapter. In this, I HAD to make Usagi get her frustrations out on Mamoru. She did that with the Inners, so now it was Mamoru's turn… just when EVERYONE should have focused on Chase and Wuya. ㅋㅋ Way to prioritize what you SHOULD do, guys! XD So, yeah… and surprise visits from the in-laws, Rai? Don't mind if I write that up! XP Dashi really would have been a great father to Usagi, the protective sort, but still gave a guy a chance. If that guy broke that chance, run for the hills though! Dashi knows what he's doing to beat anyone for hurting his precious little girl. ㅋㅋ Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	21. Final Battle: Chase Young Healed!

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Crescent Beam Shower," called Minako.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon," called Makoto.

"Bubble Spray Freezing," called Ami.

"Fire Soul Bird," called Rei.

Wuya cursed as she dodged yet another attack from the Inners. She never did know how strong the Inners were until just now. As the Inners were helping Raimundo deal with Wuya, the Xiaolin warriors were helping Usagi deal with Chase Young. Kimiko unleashed small bird shaped projectiles that honed in on Chase Young. Chase, while trying to fight Usagi with her newfound powers, dodged away from Usagi just as the projectiles hit the ground that created a fiery ball-like explosion. Followed by Clay using his Big Bang Meteorang, Chase couldn't really come close to the glowing Usagi. "You Xiaolin warriors are a nuisance," growled Chase as he changed into his reptile-like self.

"W-What did he do," asked Naru.

"He turned into his demonic self," said Jermaine.

"Hit the deck," called Dojo as he expanded and used his superhuman durability to protect the non-combatants.

"Thanks, Dojo," said Naru.

"Yeah, what the lady said," said Jermaine.

"No problem," said Dojo before turning to the others, "Watch where you throw those things, kids!"

"Sorry, partner," said Clay, "Won't happen again."

"Better not," muttered Dojo as he shook off one of Clay's smaller boomerangs that flew back towards Clay's hand.

The three side-liners looked on as Wuya conjured things with her Heylin magic and throw them at Raimundo and the Inners. Shocked about her magic, the Inners barely dodged a flying CAR that Wuya conjured up. Raimundo would use his Blade of the Nebula and create little tornadoes that went in front of the Inners to protect them from oncoming projectiles that Wuya would conjure. The Inners, smiling gratefully, flung their attacks at Wuya. Getting hit with the Inners' planetary attacks, Wuya growled before she rose up from the air and conjured green fire. "You could have had it all, Raimundo," said Wuya.

"Yeah," said Raimundo, "Well, did that already and didn't like it at all."

"Really," mocked Wuya, "You immediately betrayed your friends once. What makes you think that I couldn't _**persuade**_ you to do it again?"

"Nothing you say will make me go to you again," growled Raimundo before yelling, "Shoku Astro Wind!"

Before anything could happen, a burst of wind came out of Raimundo's palms before blowing towards Wuya. Wuya, complete off guard from the new attack, used her own air manipulation that kept herself steady in the air. The wind twisted and turned until finally settling underneath Raimundo's feet and lifted him up into the air to deal with Wuya. Raimundo looked slightly amazed about the wind-like surfboard before smirking at Wuya. As the air battle began between Raimundo and Wuya, the Inners decided that it was time to turn their attacks on Chase, and not a moment too soon for Chase had the Xiaolin warriors on the ropes. The Inners called on their planetary powers and each threw their attack together, combining the yellow light, lightning, bubbles, and flames before connecting with Chase's side. Pushed back, Chase looked at the Inners. "Is that all you got, Senshi," mocked Chase, "It's not really effective on my tough skin."

"You don't know anything about the Senshi," growled Rei.

"That's right," said Kimiko, "With our combined powers, we'll take you down."

"Oh, how are you to do that," glared Chase.

"Mercury, scan for weaknesses," said Usagi, "While we deal with Chase."

"Got it," said Ami as she whipped out her trusty Mercury mini supercomputer.

"Star Hanabi," called Kimiko.

"Fire Soul," called Rei.

"Fist of Tebigong," called Clay.

"Orb of Tornami," called Omi.

"Supreme Thunder," called Makoto.

"Crescent Beam," called Minako.

Chase scoffed as he dodged the attacks just as he was hit by throwing roses. Chase blinked before growling. Of all things thrown at him, FLOWERS were thrown at him?! Chase turned to the offender to see Mamoru, still as Endymion, with his sword at his side. Mamoru was ready to face Chase and win back Usagi once more. He wasn't going to think that whatever Usagi said to him was true. Of course, Usagi loves him and was just dating Raimundo to make him jealous. With sword ready, Mamoru ran towards Chase and swung his sword. The others, however, sweat-dropped. "Does he have ANY kind of attacks besides throwing flowers at the enemy," asked Kimiko.

"I… uh… I don't think so," said Minako.

"That's just blue," said Omi.

"You mean, sad, lil guy," said Clay, "And I agree."

"So, no OTHER power besides what we see now," asked Naru.

"No," said the Inners.

"Serenity sure could pick 'em," laughed Dojo.

While this was going on, Usagi turned to see if Raimundo needed any help. She wasn't surprised that Raimundo had an upper hand, not after what past mother gave him. She smiled as she could see the silver Moon magic surrounding Raimundo as he fought with Wuya. At least, the Inners were helpful up until the battle took to the skies. Usagi gasped, however, made the others turn to see what she was seeing. Gasping in surprise too, they could see Raimundo finally having the upper hand and calling an attack that NO ONE knew about. "Shoku Moon," called Raimundo.

"Shoku," started Ami.

"Moon," gaped Jermaine.

"Past mama gave Raimundo a power upgrade," giggled Usagi.

"Say wha-," yelled out everyone in shock before turning back to the fight.

"Whirlwind Light," finished Raimundo.

"W-What is this," asked Wuya in surprise.

In the palm of Raimundo's hand, everyone was surprised to see visible wind glowing silver. The wind grew more as it touched the ground to create a tornado of sorts. Seeing the silver light, Wuya didn't know what that was, but if it was wind, maybe she could manipulate it. How wrong she was as the tornado went towards her and swept her around in a circle just as the silver light struck pin-like needles at her body. Wuya was surprised that HER air manipulation didn't even sway the newest attack from Raimundo. Crying out in pain, Wuya collapsed onto the ground just as said tornado rose up into the sky before dispersing. Raimundo didn't say anything as he produced… "The puzzle box," said the surprised Xiaolin warrior.

"Puzzle box," asked a curious Naru.

"Yes," said Dojo, "That is the puzzle box that caged Wuya long ago by Usagi's past father, Grand Master Dashi."

"Forget about that," said Kimiko, "Since when can Rai use LIGHT in his attacks?!"

"I too wish to know and learn as well," said Omi, "My attacks would be most deadly if I can combine elements like that."

"I think… it has to do with Usagi and Raimundo being soul bonded," pondered Dojo.

"Wait a minute," said Jermaine, "Rai has a goodness to real life SOULMATE?!"

"We didn't say anything to you about that," asked Makoto.

"No," said Jermaine who was still surprised.

"Well, better knowing now than later," said a sheepish Rei.

Just as Raimundo opened the box and sucked Wuya up, the others turned back to see Mamoru was panting with injuries. Chase, however, had little to none injuries on his part. They saw Chase roundhouse kick Mamoru and sprung back into action to defeat Chase. Now that Wuya was gone, they could concentrate on finally defeating Chase Young for good. Ami ran over to Mamoru and started to check over his injuries through her mini supercomputer while Naru and Jermaine held Mamoru down. He put up a good fight, but he was no match for someone who was immortal SINCE the Silver Millennium days. "Pathetic," said a deadpanned Chase.

"Well, what do you expect since you ARE an immortal," revealed Jermaine.

"At least, he tried," said Chase who shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll give him that."

"Chase Young," said Omi, "Get ready for a most humiliating defeat!"

"We're finally going to take you down, ya varmint," said Clay.

"Wudai Orion Formation," called the Xiaolin warriors.

Turning black with their aura outlining themselves, the Xiaolin warriors got into their stance, Wudai weapons in hand. The Inners also stepped up and got ready. They will be fighting to the bitter end. As one, the Inners and Xiaolin warriors ran towards Chase and started their battle, Ami staying back to tend to Mamoru's wounds with Naru and Jermaine while Dojo protected them. Chase smirked as he used his own powers and martial skills to battle everyone. One by one, Chase took them down swiftly until it was just only Usagi, Omi, and Raimundo left. "H-How can he be so powerful," asked Minako.

"Well," said Dojo, "A thousand years to hone in on his skills can do that to you."

"Ugh," groaned Omi as he too was defeated.

"Now, it's only MY apprentices," smirked Chase.

"We ain't YOUR anything," said Raimundo.

"Here and now," said Usagi, "We WILL defeat you."

"Oh," asked Chase.

"Moon Crystal Power," called Usagi.

"Usagi got an upgrade," asked the shocked Inners.

"Nah," said Clay, "She's had that power up before you gals came back."

Chase was just as surprised as Usagi transformed right in front of everyone, blinding them in bright lights. Raimundo, on his part, was just glad Usagi was right next to him so he wasn't blinded while using wind to make sure Usagi stayed invisible. No need for Dashi to come back and haunt ALL of the guys. When the transformation was done, Usagi stood as a Senshi while her eyes narrowed in a glare. Raimundo was the one who started the battle once more as he made a compressed fist of air and launched it at Chase. Surprised by that attack, Chase had little time to make sure he was protected. The couple then jumped up and started to attack Chase with the martial arts HE taught them _**together**_. What better way to defeat someone than their own attack? "It seems that I have taught you two well," said Chase, "Maybe a little _**too**_ well."

"Yeah," asked a sarcastic Raimundo, "Well, how about this? Shoku!"

"Wudai," called Usagi as she glowed silver.

"Astro," called Raimundo as he glowed white.

"Moon," called Usagi.

"Wind," finished Raimundo as wind was thrust towards Chase.

"Light," finished Usagi as blinding light intertwined with Raimundo's attack.

Everyone looked surprised that Usagi's Wudai powers came at that time when everyone really needed a win. The blinding light finally glowed more silver in color as it made the wind more tangible and deadly. The massive wind-like tornado was flung at Chase, but as usual, Chase dodged the attack. He, however, didn't realize that the attack that was now behind him _**split**_ into mini silver tornadoes that was coming back at him. Everyone watched as one mini tornado struck Chase in the back while the others came back and surrounded Chase. Chase wasn't too worried as he tried his air manipulation to make the tornadoes obey him instead. However, it was futile as the tornadoes struck Chase before moving in circles around him. "W-What is this," growled Chase.

"What," mocked Raimundo, "The mighty Chase Young can't get out of some mini tornadoes?"

"Raimundo," said Omi, "I too am confused by this attack."

"Yeah," said Jermaine, "I mean, once he used his air and fire manipulation and sent it right back you and Kimi here."

"You forgot who _meu amor_ is," asked a bemused Raimundo.

"The silver light is actually fused with Moon magic," stated Ami as she typed away at her mini supercomputer, "That's why Chase cannot manipulate air. Raimundo's wind is surrounded by Usagi's Moon magic."

"And Chase didn't really stick around when Dashi taught Serenity how to make her light attacks too," piped up Dojo, "Great times though!"

"_Meu amor_," said Raimundo as he held his hand out.

Usagi smiled as she grasped Raimundo's hand into hers. She could feel the strength of what she was going to do now. With the mini tornadoes still surrounding Chase and distracting him, it would be the opportune time to _**heal**_ him. Usagi took a deep breath as her other hand took her brooch from her chest. Letting go of Raimundo for a bit, Usagi held the brooch up and called out, "Crystal Healing Power!"

"What," shouted Chase, "No!"

"Crystal," started Naru.

"Healing," finished a confused Rei.

"I'm guessing that she's using the Shen Gong Wu to heal Chase," said Clay.

"I'm betting that Rai's there just in case, too," said Kimiko.

"The Silver Crystal that Queen Serenity used in the Silver Millennium was this so-called Shen Gong Wu," asked a perplexed Mamoru as he watched the battle.

"Yeah," said a nonchalant Rei, "Would have told you earlier, but since you were too prideful in telling us that you got your memories back…"

"And the kidnapping of Usagi-chan and Raimundo," continued Makoto.

"We didn't have time to tell you anything," finished Makoto.

The Xiaolin warriors either smirked or giggled, depending on gender, at Mamoru's confounded look. They really didn't like his attitude when he was memoryless, and even more so when he DID have his memories back. At least, they knew that Usagi can and will kill Mamoru's butt after THAT ranting confrontation. Turning back to the final battle, everyone saw Raimundo wrap his arms around Usagi's shoulders to steady her as more silver light washed over Chase Young. They could see that the Silver Crystal was doing its job as Chase's reptilian body started to shed away from Chase, leaving him in his human state. It took maybe minutes, but felt a life time, as the silver light slowly disappeared and left them all with human Chase Young. Groaning, Chase blinked his eyes open as everyone can tell that it had a certain change in them. There wasn't an evil calculating glint in his eyes as he stared at the good guys. "Dojo," asked Chase, "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember about drinking the _Lao Meng Long (Lao's Fierce Dragon)_ soup," asked Dojo.

"Hannibal Bean," growled Chase.

"Don't worry, dude," said Raimundo, "_Meu amor_ and I took care of him already."

"Ah, Princess Serenity," said Chase as he turned to look at Usagi, "I thank you for setting me free from that accursed soup's evil hold."

"Well, you ARE kind of like family," said Usagi, "Being past mother's best friend and all."

"Yes," said Chase as he stood up shakily, "Suppose I am. Then, little bunny, please call me _**Uncle Chase**_ from now on."

"Ugh," groaned Raimundo, "Now, I have TWO people to watch out for."

"What do you mean by that," asked Jermaine.

"Dojo and Chase," was all Raimundo said.

Kimiko and Clay, whom knew what Dojo was capable of, laughed as Raimundo put his face in his hands. The Inners, whom also saw what Dojo was capable of, gave Raimundo sympathy looks. With Dojo and Chase, who they believed will BE over-protective too, Raimundo didn't stand a chance at taking Usagi out on dates without supervision. Once with Master Monk Guan's approval was just luck on his part. Thinking about Master Monk Guan, Raimundo groaned more as Usagi giggled and took his hand into hers. Naru and Jermaine just shrugged while Mamoru looked at the couple, still in jealousy. "Let's go home," said Makoto.

"I second that," said Usagi who finally had exhaustion catch up on her.

"Dojo Express," said Dojo who expanded, "All aboard!"

"Jermaine," said Kimiko, "You should stay with us until we get our energy back to bring you home."

"Cool," said Jermaine, "Road trip!"

'Maybe I can get my beloved back,' thought Mamoru as he was being helped onto Dojo's back by Clay and Rei.

* * *

AN: Will I type more chapters because of Mamoru's thoughts? Nope! XD ***in Jackie Chan Adventure: Uncle's voice*** Just one more chapter to go! ㅋㅋ Which I am thankful for because this fanfic was a challenge for me. Now, the time has come to end this one and continue on with the Code Lyoko & Sailor Moon crossover, _Project C.H.A.O.S.__,_ I have going on in this website. :3 I tried my best to make it so that Raimundo will have Moon magic when he does the Shoku stuff due to Queen Serenity's blessing. Also! Usagi always had the Moon magic within her. Just combining her powers with that of Xiaolin warrior status… I hope I did alright. ㅠㅠ As for Mamoru, he really DOESN'T have any more attacks besides his sword and the roses. I checked to see if he had more attacks in the show, but nope! That was all he had. o_O Anyways, happy reading and see ya in the epilogue!


	22. Epilogue: An End For A New Beginning

**Bold** – action within a speaking form

'…' – thought process

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashbacks if any

_Underline/Italics_ – different languages that MAY appear in the story

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of these amazing series. The anime Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. The cartoon Xiaolin Showdown is written by Christy Hui and aired as a series by Kids' WB.

* * *

"Crystal Healing Power," called Usagi.

A bright blinding silver light shone throughout a dark abyss that was hidden within Ail and Ann's apartment. The Xiaolin warriors and the Senshi shielded their eyes as the light shone and hit a tree in the center of the abyss. Ail and Ann were in awe at feeling the hope and love within that silver light. As the light died down, everyone saw that a tree sapling that was enveloped in a shining white bubble took place where the huge tree stood. "Ail," said Ann.

"I see it, Ann," said Ail.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," said Ann.

"Yes," said Ail, "Thank you for giving us a second chance."

Raimundo quickly went over to Usagi to support her, just like last time. He knew that using the Wu was going to drain her energy just slightly. However, he smiled when he heard the thankful voices of the two aliens. Usagi smiled up at Raimundo when he caught her again. She knew that using the Wu would drain her energy, but she really wanted to help Ail and Ann. They weren't really bad people. They just wanted to survive. "I am so glad that Mamoru isn't here to see this," said Makoto.

"He's getting jealous very easily," pondered Ami.

"Well, wouldn't you get jealous when you regain your memories of your past, too," asked Minako.

"I'm just happy that Usagi finally found happiness," said Rei.

"Me too," said Ami.

_**\- The Next Day: The Tsukino Household –**_

"So, you see," said Chase, "I shall be bringing Usagi-_mei (niece)_ with me back to China to hone on more of her martial arts skills."

"But, what about her studies, _ani (brother)_," asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"She'll be homeschooled," said Chase.

That's right. Chase, with his returned reality warping powers from Usagi's healing, warped reality just a tad bit to make it so that Chase was really a part of Usagi's present family. Thus, the _**ani**_ from Mrs. Tsukino when Chase came over to the household to explain what Usagi was going to become. The Xiaolin warriors and Usagi looked on as Chase explained Usagi's new role as the Xiaolin Warrior of Light and needed martial arts training to reach HER full potential. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked at each other before looking at Usagi. "Usagi-chan," said Mr. Tsukino, "Do you WANT to go?"

"I-It's up to me," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Mrs. Tsukino, "No matter what decision you decide, we'll support you."

"I…," started Usagi as she had a thoughtful look on her face and smiled, "I want to go with Uncle Chase to China."

"Does this mean I can have her room," asked Shingo who popped up from behind a wall.

Usagi growled as she jumped up to chase Shingo around the room. Hey, it would be the last time that she would be able to chase Shingo around for spying on her. Shingo, on his part, laughed bitter sweetly. He'll really miss his _ane (older sister)_ when she leaves. Stopping, Shingo hugged Usagi just as she was about to hit him over his head. "I'll really miss you though, _ane_," said Shingo.

"I'll miss you too, twerp," said Usagi as she returned the hug.

"Now, then," said Mr. Tsukino before turning to glare at Raimundo, "Who gave you permission to date my daughter?"

Raimundo just gulped while his friends laughed at his expense. Hopefully, he won't be hurt TOO bad before going back to the temple.

_**\- At Hikawa Shrine –**_

"Usako is doing what," exclaimed Mamoru.

"Exactly what we said," said Luna, "Usagi-_hime_ is going to China to complete her training as a Xiaolin Warrior."

The Senshi, the Lunar cats, and Mamoru were all gathered together at Hikawa Shrine. There, Artemis broke the news that Sailor Moon will be no more. The Senshi and Mamoru looked at Artemis in confusion. It was Ami who asked the two cats to elaborate. Luna and Artemis looked at each other before turning back to the Inners and Mamoru. They, with much hesitation, finally told them all what Usagi was planning to do. The Lunar cats told them that Usagi, as the Xiaolin Warrior of Light, was going to China with the other Xiaolin warriors to continue her training. The Inners, though sad, understood that it was Usagi's decision and respected it. Mamoru, on the other hand, was clenching his fist in anger. He still believed that Usagi would wake up from her delusions and come back to him. "So, when is she leaving," asked Makoto.

"At the end of this week," said Artemis.

"Then, we're going to throw her a going-away party," said Minako.

"I'll provide the food," said Makoto.

"We should also invite Naru," said Ami, "She helped us out so much, especially getting Usagi back."

"I'll call her," said Rei.

As the Inners started to plan the going-away party, Mamoru was planning one final way to try to convince Usagi to stay with him.

_**\- The Day Before Usagi's Departure –**_

"Surprise," shouted everyone, including the Inners and Naru.

"W-What is all of this," asked Kimiko.

"We heard that you five were going to leave Tokyo," said Umino.

"So, what better way to spend the last day IN Tokyo than with friends," said a smiling Motoki.

"And this was planned by yours truly," said Minako with a wink.

Usagi teared up when she heard that. She didn't know HOW people that she was close to knew that they were leaving, but she was grateful for the gesture. She probably figured that Luna and Artemis also had a hand in this too. Too bad that the others, besides Naru, never will find out that she was Sailor Moon and her other friends were the Inners. Too bad that also Ail and Ann left to another galaxy WAY before the party was planned. It would have been fun to have the two at the party as well. Hugging the Inners, Usagi smiled brightly. "Don't tear up, girl," said Makoto.

"And let's party," shouted Minako.

"Yeah," shouted Usagi.

Everyone laughed as music started where Rei's new crush, Yūichirō, was. She gave up on Mamoru when Mamoru's devious side and his secret of regaining his memories came out. Besides, in her perspective, Yūichirō was kind of cute. Raimundo was led through the party with Usagi as she hugged each and every one that came. He also got a big brother lecture from Motoki about hurting Usagi's heart. The others laughed at his expense once more when they came over to Usagi and Raimundo. They, however, were sad that they didn't have time to get to know everyone here before departing. But, Shen Gong Wu collecting and world saving as a Xiaolin warrior didn't wait for anyone. As Usagi introduced her Xiaolin warriors to Motoki's real _imōto (little sister)_, Unazuki, and Motoki's girlfriend, Reika, Mamoru came up to Usagi and pulled her aside, not really asking her if she would talk to him and away from everyone else. "Let me go," said Usagi as she finally yanked her arm away from Mamoru's grip.

"Usako," started Mamoru.

"No," said Usagi, "No _**Usako**_. I'm not yours."

"What about your mother's wish for an alliance," asked Mamoru.

"That died when the Silver Millennium did," said Usagi.

"Your mother sent us into the future for a second chance," said Mamoru.

"And that too died when we died a SECOND time to Queen Beryl," said Usagi back.

"What about giving us another chance to live," asked Mamoru.

"That was before I met Raimundo and was GIVEN a choice," said Usagi.

Mamoru growled at what Usagi was saying back to him. He was so sure that she still felt something for him. Trying to desperately change Usagi's mind, Mamoru did the most idiotic thing ever, especially in front of the Xiaolin warriors and Senshi who were still protecting Usagi. Mamoru pulled Usagi into him and kissed her on the lips. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise before the shock wore off and she started to struggle. Mamoru, however, held Usagi tighter, trying to pour all of his love into that one kiss. The kiss was short-lived though as someone knocked Mamoru with a punch to the side. Yelping in shock, Mamoru turned to see Chase Young, of all people, with an angry glare. "_Meu amor_," said Raimundo as he ran to Usagi.

"I'm fine, _koibito_," said Usagi as Raimundo pulled her close to him.

"Dude," said Raimundo angrily, "What is your problem?"

"Usako is supposed to be with me," growled Mamoru, "Her mother sent us into the future to have a chance together. But, then, YOU had to show up and ruin everything!"

"My past mother sent us into the future so that _**I**_ would be happy," said Usagi.

"I believe you should leave before something ugly does happen," said Chase as he cracked his knuckles.

Mamoru looked at the Inners, who arrived just as Chase punched Mamoru at his side, for support. He, however, have gotten glares from the Inners. The Inners, on their part, couldn't believe that Mamoru was that stupid to do something like that to Usagi WHILE protection from the Xiaolin warriors AND them were here. Mamoru could see that he seriously messed up and saw no support from the Inners like before. He turned to the Xiaolin warriors as his thoughts revolved around that it was their fault that this had happened. Glaring down at the floor, Mamoru walked down the temple steps for the final time, only to be seen by the Inners when they hang out at Crown Arcade or on the streets of Jūban. "I'm sorry that I wasn't quick enough to protect you," said Raimundo.

"Do not worry yourself over this, _koibito_," said Usagi.

"Indeed," said Chase, "Do not worry. I am always here to protect my _mei_."

"Hey," said Naru, "Is everything alright?"

"It is now," said Usagi, smiling to Naru as to not worry her either.

"Well, everyone is ready for the guests of honors to cut the cake," said Naru.

"Cake," perked up Usagi as she pulled from Raimundo and ran into the temple.

"Well, looks like food is the only way to pull that lil lady away from you, eh Rai," teased Clay.

However, just as Clay teased Raimundo, everyone sweat-dropped as they saw Raimundo run after Usagi and calling her to NOT eat all of the cake. Hey, Raimundo likes to eat cake too!

_**\- The Next Day: Japan's Xiaolin Temple –**_

"I'll miss you all," said teary Usagi.

"We'll miss you too," said a teary Naru.

"Group hug," said a teary Minako.

It was the day that Usagi would not be in Tokyo and protecting the citizens as Sailor Moon. It was the day that Usagi as Sailor Moon ended and Usagi as the Xiaolin Warrior of Light began. The Inners and Naru were all at the Xiaolin temple to say goodbye one more time to Usagi. Grabbing all the girls together, the Inners and Naru group hugged Usagi. Kimiko, who was to the side, was pulled into the hug by Rei's sneaky hand. The guys, however, were just thankful that they were spared. All of their belongings were packed and was already tied to Dojo's end. Raimundo was leaning against a suitcase as Omi and Clay were near Dojo's head. When the hug was concluded, Kimiko and Usagi jumped onto Dojo, Usagi being wrapped firmly around Raimundo's arms, and off the Xiaolin warriors went, leaving the Inners and Naru. "Nagh," twitched Dojo while they were flying.

"Woah, Dojo," said Kimiko.

"Yeah, partner," said Clay, "What's going on?"

"A new Shen Gong Wu just activated," said Dojo.

"Well, guess we're making a pit stop," said Kimiko.

"Ready for a new adventure," asked Raimundo quietly.

"With you," asked Usagi gently, "Definitely."

Raimundo smiled and without the others watching, since they pulled out the Shen Gong Wu scroll to see what the new one was, leaned in and kissed Usagi on the lips. 'I really do love that girl/guy,' thought Raimundo and Usagi respectively as they broke the kiss and smiled to each other before turning to the others to hear what the new Wu was.

* * *

AN: And that's the end! I hope I made the ending alright. Chase Young left earlier with Master Monk Guan and Master Fung as the Xiaolin warriors were packing last few things of theirs, if you guys are wondering about him. ^^; Anyways! I had fun and a hard time writing this fanfic, but not as hard as when I was combining the TMNT universe with my two TMNT fanfic stories to make a third one! XD Thank you to all the reviewers, the favorites, and the followers for this fanfic! m(_)m I feel happy that people like this story and stayed till the end. Here are cookies for you all! 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 🍪 Happy reading and I'll see you all in my other fanfic, Project C.H.A.O.S! ;)


End file.
